A Heroine's Adventure
by generic-faingirl
Summary: Part 2 of Marion's story. After the events of Ella's wedding, Marion desires nothing more than to have a story of her very own. And so, she sets off in search of her own adventure, determined to make something of herself. Little does she know exactly what is in store for her. Part of AHJ series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

My bag was packed and placed by the door. The food I had prepared sat just under the fastening, wrapped in handkerchiefs for when I got hungry on the journey. I wrapped my brand new cloak around me, relishing in the softness and the heat it kept in.

I was finally leaving.

It had been exactly a month to the day since Ella and Christopher had gotten married. A month since I was a guest at the Duke's Palace, playing the part of a friend of the future Duchess, not simply an unemployed servant girl. It had taken almost that long to convince my Father to let me go. As I predicted, he was very reluctant to let me leave the safe confines of our village. But I wanted to see more of the world! I had been born in this village, spent my entire life there, and my father expected me to continue living there until I died.

That was not going to happen.

Some part of my knew that the fantasy of leaving home to seek my fortune was never going to come to fruition. I also knew the chances of having any sort of small adventure was minimal as well. But my heart refused to listen, and I had waited in anticipation of this day.

The day I left home, at last.

I knew it was not going to be forever, that was already one of the many terms my father had imposed on me before giving his consent. The others were; send home a note at least every week to ensure I was still alive, I was to visit home at least once every three months, that I would send home a small portion of my wages if I could afford it (mainly because they would need it more than I), and that I was not allowed to run off with any young men without first bringing them home so my father could suitably quiz them on their intentions.

I had my destination and route planned out. I was headed to the large village of Milton. It was about a day and a half's journey from my village, just out the other side of the forest that was the border of Duke Howards' land. The route was direct and well marked, so there was little chance of getting lost, and Father knew a lady in the village who had agreed to put me up for the night when I arrived in Milton.

The last month had been intense. Whilst working on my Father to let me go, I spent my time teaching Daniel and Clara how to cook and clean so they could manage without me. Daniel finally managed to make carrot soup that was both edible and contained more carrots than water. Clara could now sew rather well, and I had taken her to market with me a few times to show her what to buy. I also took her along as I missed Ella's company on my normal weekly shopping trip.

Ella no doubt was far too happy and busy to miss me. I got regular letters from her, detailing how content she was in her new marriage. She had settled into her new life with ease, as I knew she would, and continued to be the angel I knew she was. Ella had already made herself beloved of the people she would one day rule over, by frequently visiting the poor of the villages and delivering food and aid to those most in need. Her charitable work had earnt her an impeccable reputation throughout the county, and everyone loved her. Her Husband most of all. And she loved him with all her heart.

I knew this as every time I'd receive a letter from her, there would no doubt be a small paragraph of 'What Christopher had done for me recently' or 'How perfect is Christopher' or 'My marriage is so perfect and well suited, I believe no one else in the world is this happy.' Of course they weren't actually written like that, but I had read so many that even I was starting to get sick of hearing about their perfect life together.

She had visited me once since her marriage, about a three weeks after her marriage. She and Christopher called at our humble cottage for the afternoon. My Father made such a fuss about a Lord and Lady being in his house, even if he had known Ella for a long time. I think he was more nervous about Christopher. His eyes kept flickering to where the young lord sat, and continually offered him refreshment, or inquired after his comfort. I could tell that Christopher was quickly running out of polite responses to tell my father that he was perfectly content, and so I suggested to Daniel that Father might be of more use watching the little ones for a while. Daniel handled the situation very well indeed.

Ella had received my previous letter where I informed her that I was going to be leaving, and she had come to say farewell. She also came with a parting gift, a beautiful new cloak, made of forest green velvet. She told me she had bought it for me after it reminded her of my gown at the ball. It was not quite the same colour, but it would compliment it nicely.

The cloak was beautiful, floor length and fully lined. The clasp was made of bronze and shaped like a leaf, very intricately carved so much so it looked lifelike. Small leaf like patches of bronze coloured silk covered the bottom of the cloak, getting gradually thinner the further up the fabric they went. The overall effect was of autumn leaves freshly fallen on grass, trailing behind me as I walked. I loved it. It must have cost Ella a small fortune to buy, and I was about to reject it. Ella told me I was to do no such thing, and there was no need to worry about the cost, she was after all the future Duchess, money was no longer an issue for her.

I had confided in her the real reason for my foul mood on her wedding day. Christopher hadn't taken much time to tell her the truth, which I think was probably for the best. She wrote to me and told me that she knew about the crimes committed against her, and I had replied with a very lengthy apology for not helping her escape sooner. The guilt I felt over this issue consumed me for a short time after the wedding. While I had been at home for a year, wishing I could get away and dreaming, she had been horrible abused by her 'guests' and I had done nothing. Her own response had been just as kind as I expected. She told me there was nothing for me to apologise for, or to feel guilty about. In fact, she expressly forbid me from feeling this way over my past behaviour. Although this did not completely smooth my conscience, it certainly helped.

Along with the cloak, Ella also gave me a small purse of money to 'help me get set up when I get to Milton.' I told her it was far too much, but she wouldn't hear a word of it. I tried arguing with her, but as usual she won me over. That small purse lay at the very bottom of my bag, hidden out of sight. I knew I was quite safe if I stayed on the main road, but robbers were always a threat.

Christopher had also told me that the village of Milton was directly outside of his friend's castle. Apparently, Christopher's school friend Adam ruled over that county. Sometimes it helped to have contacts in high places.

One contact of Christopher's was particularly interesting to me. Of course, I am talking about Sir James Thorne. I did speak to him towards the end of the wedding celebration, where he expressed his confusion for no seeing me for most of the ball. I told him in no uncertain terms that it had something to do with the dark haired beauty that stayed by his side for most of the celebration.

* * *

 _'You seemed quite well entertained by someone for most of the time.' I told him._

 _'Who?' James asked me._

 _'I do not know, I didn't hear her name.'_

 _'Oh, do you mean Imogen?'_

 _'Anyway, you were occupied, so I enjoyed myself, is that a crime?'_

 _'Of course not, I just would have liked to see more of you.'_

 _'Well, I'm sorry.'_

 _'You forget, I know where your village is, maybe I could see more of you now?'_

 _'I hope I will not be there for much longer.' I said curtly._

 _'Oh.' He replied. I think he understood my meaning._

 _He looked upset, but I was still a little mad at him, so I didn't apologise. I did feel quite bad for making him so upset, but not enough to change my mind. But, I couldn't just leave without trying to make some ammends. I would have hated to thing he thought bad of me._

 _'May we still part as friends?' I asked him._

 _'Of course.' He said, and he leant forward to kiss me on the cheek. I could feel him lingering slightly before he pulled back. I smiled at him, not wishing to part of bad terms. He would always be my first infatuation, and I wanted to part with him on good terms. I think we understood each other when I departed for home the next day._

* * *

Jack had also left, he had returned home with his Lord the day after the wedding as well. We had thoroughly enjoyed ourselves dancing, even if it was the commoner dances we knew. It had been great fun, and I enjoyed his friendly company. But alas, all good things must come to an end, and so the celebration ended late at night, and I was out of the palace early the next morning. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye, or thank him for the wonderful night, and I hoped I would see him again soon so I could do just that.

With my belonging all packed in my large carpet bag, I took one last look around the cottage. Yes, I was thrilled to be going away from it, but at the same time, this place had been my home for 18 years. I had been born here, all my siblings had. I had first learnt to walk and talk here, learnt how to read and write. And while I was not going to miss having to clean every square inch of it whenever my brothers decided to trample dirt back inside, I was going to miss my home. The bent and falling apart pots and pans, the worn down wooden table, the wobbly chair that no one could sit on without leaning heavily over to one side, or they would fall off, the creaking doors, the leaking roof, the uncomfortable bed, but the overwhelming sense of home.

I knew I was coming back, but I didn't know when, and while that was exciting, at the same time it was terrifying. I was going to miss my family and friends dearly, but I knew this was something I had to do. I would regret it too much if I did not leave. I would never be satisfied simply living out the rest of my days trapped in this village.

And so, with both a full and excited heart, I picked up my bag and walked out of the door.

My entire family were stood at the end of the garden, ready to say goodbye. Gwen grabbed a hold of my legs and told me she was going to be a grown up lady when I got back. I kissed the top of her head and told her she better be, now she was the second eldest girl in the house.

Robbie tried to give me one of his baked goodies I had made him the previous night. I appreciated the gesture, but there was no room in my bag, so I told him the goodies were for him, so he should enjoy them. He hugged me tightly.

Tom told me that I better have some good adventures stories to tell him when I got back. And he hinted he liked to hear about dragons the best.

Richard was quiet as usual, he held onto me especially tightly. He had always had trouble with other people socially, and so I think he took my departure rather hard. He told me he was going create something for me when I got back. He was very intelligent like that, so I told him I would look forward to seeing it.

Clara was fairly upset at my leaving. And I do not think it was purely because she was now left as the eldest girl, and so a lot of my tasks fell to her. We had always been quite close, she had been my only sister with all my brothers for a long time before Gwen was born. I could see some tears forming in the corner of her eye as she pulled back from my embrace. She had always been one to feel emotional rather a lot.

Daniel tried to hide his sadness with sarcasm. I expected nothing less from him. He told me how he was going to suffer, raising all these children 'by himself' and how I was abandoning everyone. Of course this was done in jest, and he did say a genuine goodbye to me.

Alexander gave me a long embrace, and told me to look after myself and he hoped I was going to be alright. He was very paternal, and had become more so over the last few years, I think probably having 6 younger siblings may have affected him in that way. He told me to have the best adventure I could, just like mother had said.

Father took the longest time to say goodbye to. He held onto me for a long while, all the time whispering those promises I had made to him into my ear, just so I wouldn't forget them. I reassured him I was going to remember, and that I was going to be fine by myself. He stared at me for a long time, almost as if he was trying to study me in case he never saw me again. I knew this was ridiculous, but I went along with it. With one last kiss in the top of my head, and a whisper of 'Good Luck', he let me go, and I turned around and began to slowly make my way towards gate of the cottage.

Once I got through it, I turned around, closer the gate and waved to my family. They all waved back, and I took a minute to preserve the image in my head. All of them were there, looking at me, waving, some with tears in their grey eyes, some smiling.

I took one last breath and then turned back around and began to make my way towards the forest path. I was on my way towards my new adventure, and nothing was going to stop me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The ground was flooded with small specks of magic. They were not actually magic, but tiny rays of light that had secreted themselves through the tiny pin prick holes of the trees above. The forest had been largely untouched over the centuries, and now ancient branches had intertwined so intricately that most of the sunlight from above was obscured from my view. I knew it must have been around midday, due to the length of time I had been walking and the pain in my belly from want of food. My bag was now starting to become heavy in my hand, and I had to keep transferring the weight of it from one arm to the other.

Even though I was tired and hungry, I admired the beauty of the forest. The green leaves of the trees that sparkles like emeralds, the sound of birdsong constantly gracing my ears, and the wild flowers that grew all along the path. I yearned to pick some, but I knew that they would not survive getting to Milton without going limp. But the colours of them! Each one had a unique pattern and colour, and how they looked beautiful. I knew if I had been any good at drawing, I would have sat down right their and then, never leaving that space until I had captured the image of these lovely flowers. Thankfully for me, I was no good at drawing, in fact I was rather terrible at it. This meant I could continue on my journey with minimal interruption.

I hummed to myself to keep my spirits up, I was not used to being so alone, and the melody found a way to keep me company. My feet kept moving forward in a rhythmical way, to keep my pace up. I knew I mustn't be delayed long, if I was going to reach Milton by midday the next day. I only had enough food to keep me satisfied until then.

The snap of the twigs beneath my feet didn't bother me much, nor did my loud humming.

In hindsight, I should have stopped making so much noise.

Then maybe I could have seen what was about it happen.

I heard no rustling behind me, no footsteps. I heard no noise to indicate that someone may have been following me.

But someone was.

I wasn't aware of it until I felt a sharp pain in my back, and a force pushing me forwards. I frantically pushed my hands out in front of me to try and take some of the impact away from my chest. I felt a cry escape my lips, but it was unconsciously done. The force kept pushing on my back, as I saw the ground come nearer and nearer to my face. I lost my balance completely and my hands hit the hard earth with a crash. The rest of my body soon followed, along with a pain lacing itself up from my hand to my shoulder rapidly. My chest hit the floor with some force and the air was knocked out of me. Before I could cry out again or do anything, the force pulled at me shoulder, forcing me to roll over so I was facing my attacker.

I tried to think clearly, but pain prevented me from doing so. I knew I had to get away, as fast as I could. But all I could think about was how to get air back into my lungs again, and how to make the pain stop.

In corner of my eye, I could see a hooded figure pulling me around to face them. Panic set in. I had no idea what to do, or how to get away.

'Who are you?' The figure asked once they had pulled me around.

I tried to respond but all I could do was gulp down air. The figure noticed this and didn't press the question again for a few more seconds.

'Who are you?' They repeated.

'Marion Brown. I'm just passing through.' I gasped out. I could feel my heart beating rapidly, I thought it was going to fly out of my chest at any moment.

'I don't know of any Browns among the nobility.'

'I'm not noble.' I stuttered.

'Really?'

'Yes!' They had loosened their grip on my slightly so I was able to recover a little.

'Who is your lord then?'

'I live under Duke William Howards, our previous lord was Sir Henry Cecil.' The pain was slightly subsiding now, and my mind was beginning to clear.

'You are truly not a noble then?'

'No!' I noticed that the voice of the hooded figure was becoming higher and higher.

'Then why do you dress like one?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Your cloak, if you are who you say, you should not be able to afford that cloak.'

'It was a gift.'

The figure paused for a moment.

'So you truly are not a noble?' They asked.

I pulled back a section of my cloak to reveal the dress I was wearing underneath. If that didn't prove I was poor, I did not know what would.

'Does this look like something a noble would ever wear?'

The figure thought for a little while. Even though I could not see their face, I knew they were studying me.

I was desperate to get away. Fear consumed my entire being. I started to worry what would happen if they didn't believe me. I had heard tales of people robbed at the roadside, and a lot of them didn't just end at the robbery.

The figure clearly had decided to believe me, as I felt their grasp around my arm relax, and they slowly began to stand up. I was frozen in shock and relief.

The person stood and wiped off some grass that had attached itself to their clothes. Their hood fell back to reveal long ebony hair pulled back in a braid. My attacker was female!

She pulled down the handkerchief she wore over her mouth, and pulled off the mask she had around her eyes.

She was very pretty, not in the same way as Ella. Her face had sharp angles to it, and her eyes displayed a determined wildness about her. Her complexion was very pale, she almost appeared white skinned. Whether of not it appeared that way due to the stark contrast of her black hair, I left to debate at a later time.

'I'm sorry.' She said.

It was obvious now her voice was female. It was fairly deep, deep enough to pass for a young mans, but her accent was clear, she was a high born.

'I thought you were a noble.'

'Well, I'm not! Do you usually almost kill people you see on this road?'

'I wasn't about to kill you.'

'You didn't make that clear!' I was yelling rather loudly at her, but to fair she deserved it.

'I apologise, alright!'

'Apology not accepted!' I shouted at her. I pulled myself up off the ground, rather mad at her. She had attacked me for no reason, and just expected me to forgive her!

'I am sorry, my methods are a little harsh, but they work.'

'Your methods?' My voice was still very forceful.

'I only take from nobles, those who have money to spare.'

I looked at her curiously, my anger lessening a little.

'Why?'

'Because there is a starving village nearby. I never take for myself, I only steal to help them.'

'So, you steal from the rich to give to the poor?' This was sounding oddly familiar to me.

'Yes.' She said, brushing the last of the leaves off her clothes.

'Like Robin Hood?' I asked.

She turned to face me square on.

'You've read the story as well?' She asked incredulously.

'It's my favourite book!' I told her.

'Did your parents read it to you?'

'No, why?'

'You said your name was Marion, I just wondered.'

I almost started laughing. Not a minute ago, this woman was attacking me, and now we discussing books.

'No, I read it myself. Why, is your name Robin?' I joked.

'Yes.'

'Really?'

'No, of course it isn't. My name is Blanche.' She offered me a small smile and her hand. I shook it, more out of fear she was going to attack me again if I didn't.

'So, what brings you to the forest Marion Brown?'

'I am on my way to Milton.'

'Any reason?' I had decided subconsciously that she probably wasn't going to attack me again without provocation, so I trusted her with the truth.

'I'm moving away from home, and seeking my fortune.'

I expected her to laugh. Or tell me I was an idiot. But she didn't. She only nodded her head.

'I wish you good luck.'

'So I won't get attacked by another Robin Hood?'

She laughed.

'I don't think that the other thieves in this forest have quite as noble an intention as I have.'

'No, I don't think they will.'

'If you won't accept my apology, let me make it up to you. Are you hungry?'

I was still a little skeptical of her, but my stomach was becoming uncomfortable from lack of lunch, and who was I to turn down free food?

'As long as it isn't poisoned.'

'I give you my word, no food of mine is poisoned, or ever will be.'

I really was very hungry.

I agreed to eat with her. After all, of she fancied herself a modern day Robin Hood, she almost definitely had an interesting story to tell.

She beckoned me to follow her, and we left the forest path and dove deeper into the woods. We must only have been walking for about five minutes, but the apprehension of what this woman could do made the journey seem longer. Even though she appeared genuine in her wis to make amends, she did just attack me.

I could smell the smoke long before I could see the fire. Also, the smell of cooking stew also grace my nostrils, forcing my mouth to water a little.

We finally rounded a tree, and the sight of a small fire with a pot boiling over the top became clear.

The woman, I think she said her name was Blanche, began to place down her small bag, and pull of the extra clothing items she wore, until she was dressed in a plain shirt, tunic and trousers. I thought this was strange in itself, I had never seen a woman wear trousers before. This was probably the reason why I mistook her for a man earlier.

'Please sit.' She gestured to a log close to the fire that had been turned up on its end to create a stool of sorts. I placed my bag down next to the log and perched myself on the end. Blanche busied herself trying to find a bowl of some sort.

I noticed the boiling stew could do with a stir. The liquid was starting to separate a little. So I picked up the small wooden spoon that hung out of the end of the pot and began to move it.

'What are you doing?' She asked me when she returned.

'Stirring.' I responded, I thought it was quite obvious.

'You didn't add anything?'

'No, why would I?'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes of course I am!' I was beginning to get annoyed. I told her hadn't added anything to the stew.

She stared at me, and then used the spoon to put a small portion of stew in a worn down wooden bowl. She held out the bowl to me, and I took it hastily.

There was no other spoons, so I lifted the bowl to my lips and began to drink it. It was mushroom, I could feel the small pieces against my tongue. It was a little too hot, and a little flavourless, but I enjoyed it none the less. I hadn't thought I would get a hot meal until I reached Milton.

It was only when I lowered the bowl down, did I notice that Blanche was staring at me, her own bowl empty of stew.

'Are you not eating?' I asked her.

'I will be.' She responded.

Her gaze did not lessen, she appeared to be studying me.

After a minute, she slowly reached over and began to spoon a small portion into her own bowl. She drank it very slowly.

'Do you not trust me?' I asked her.

'I just wanted to be sure.'

'So what, you were going to wait to see if I was telling the truth? Whether or not I got sick?'

'Well...'

I couldn't believe her. She had invited me back to share her food, but didn't trust me not to poison her food as soon as her back was turned.

I stared at her. Who was she to accuse me of trying to poison her.

'I'm not a poisoner, or a killer. And I'm offended you suspect me to be one.'

'I'm sorry, again. But I have to be careful!'

'Why?'

'She is still out to kill me.'

As soon as she said that, I knew my interest was piqued. There was nothing she could say to me that would dissuade me from finding out her story.

'Who? Why is someone trying to kill you?'

'It's a long story.'

'I'm a good listener.'

'And it's not pleasant.'

'Your point is...'

She sighed loudly.

'There is a very powerful woman who is out to kill me. Her reach is far and wide, and so I cannot reveal much.'

'Alright.'

'I was not always a poor thief, a long time ago I was highborn Lady, a noble, beloved of my parents and my people. That was until she arrived.'

'May I ask who she is?'

'It's best you do not know.' Her response was serious, she did not want me to know. I guessed she still didn't trust me completely.

'Anyway,' she continued, 'we had a... disagreement.'

'How so?'

'She killed my father, and blamed me for the crime.'

I say there shocked. To lose a parent is horrific enough, without knowing they were killed. And then to be blamed must have been awful.

'I'm so sorry.'

Blanche only nodded.

'So, I hide out here, trying to bring what relief I can to be village. She has terrorised them enough. And I know I cannot escape her forever, so the idea of pissing her off whilst helping desperate people was very appealing. Hence the Robin Hood philosophy.'

'Oh.'

'So forgive me if I don't trust a stranger who dresses like a noble, but is actually a commoner. She could have sent anyone after me. She already sent a huntsman to track me, but I persuaded him to let me go.'

'Is there nothing you can do?' I asked. Now I knew why she was so distrustful, I felt bad for yelling at her.

'If you have any suggestions, they would be appreciated.'

'Have you just tried hiding, finding a small village far far away and living your life in peace.'

'I very briefly debated that, but I can't. My people are here. Even though I am no longer their lady, I cannot abandon them. And if I am not there to provide for them, they will starve and I will never let that happen.'

I admired her dedication to these people, her genuine drive to help them. She did remind me very much of Robin Hood, and I was starting to like her a lot.

'So, Marion, what's your story. You don't acquire a cloak like that without having some considerable wealth.'

I took a breath, and started to tell her about Ella, Lady Evil and Idiot, the Ball, all of it. A shortened version, of course.

She sat there listening to me for a long time. I described working for the Cecil family for 3 years, the invitation to the ball, the rescuing of Ella and the wedding. My story finished with Ella's visit to my house to give me the cloak.

I reached down into the bottom of my bag and pulled out the small bag of coins she had given me and opened it. Ella had been more than generous with me, there was no way I was going to spend all this money simply setting myself up in Milton. I counted out a small portion of the money and held it out in my hand towards Blanche.

'My contribution.' I told her. 'I can't do much to help, but this is a start.'

She took it out of my hand and placed my few coins in a small pocket on the inside of her tunic.

'Thank you. Your a lot more generous that most of the people I encounter on this road.'

'Your welcome, just make sure it does some good. And I hope if I am ever in the position these people are in, I'm on the right side of your generosity.'

Blanche smiled at me.

'Always.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

I got to Milton by afternoon, the next day. After my incident with Blanche, I was understandably nervous about completing my journey. And so I asked Blanche to accompany me. She remarkably agreed.

We made rather good time because she knew the forest so well that she knew where all the shortcuts were, and so we knocked about 2 hours of walking off my journey time.

She also knew where there was a small cave that we could sleep in for the night. There were all sorts of things she knew that I wish I knew. Like how to start a fire without matches. And how to tell exactly which mushrooms were edible and which weren't. She told me she had learnt that the hard way, but didn't offer up any more details on the matter, so I didn't ask.

We spent the night on the cave floor, just talking. She didn't reveal much more about her life, apart from the fact she had a younger sister who she had been forced to leave behind when she escaped. She still didn't reveal who this powerful woman was, or why the woman had framed her. But if she was hiding from her, I could see why she was keeping it a secret.

By midday, we could see Milton from the hill. I knew it was larger than my village, but it must have been at least twice the size. Fear and excitement mixed in my stomach as I beheld it. I was finally here.

Blanche left me at that point. She told me the rest of the way was quite safe, and she had nobles to rob. I thanked her for her help in getting this far without further incident, and wished her well on her continuing quest to bring help to the poor. She thanked me for the contribution and the company for the past day. She also asked me to keep her location a secret, just in case.

I ,of course, agreed.

She told me that if I ever needed any assistance getting back home in the future, I only had to shout, and she told me she'd find me. I was a little confused by this last statement, but she told me it would become clear.

And so, I bade her farewell, and set off towards Milton.

I pulled out the small piece of paper my father had given me with the name of his friend. I was searching for a Mrs Frasier. My father had told me that he had known her late husband when they were boys.

The path to Milton was well marked, and the closer I got to the village, the cleaner it was. In fact as I got to the outskirts of the village, the path was paved. I knew some towns had rich owners who could afford to pay for paved roads, but I had never seen one. I had thought that paved walkways belonged in the gardens of the highborns.

The further into Milton I walked, the more people I saw. They were milling about; going about their business. Most of them looked too busy to notice me and past by me swiftly before I could ask them directions to Mrs Frasier's house. I continued to walk forward until I eventually reached what must have been the market square in the centre of the village.

It was brimming with life. People everywhere shopping, eating, drinking, playing, selling and all manner of other things. The roar of conversation was so overpowering. The smell of freshly baked goods wandered its way up to my nose making my mouth water. There was a small band of buskers playing on the corner of the square, a simply country jig on a fiddle and a flute. They had attracted a small crowd who were clapping along in time to the beat, and a few small children had begun to dance in front of the players. I made my way towards the crowd to listen, they were rather entertaining. I stood on the edge simply listening. The melody reminded me a little of the country dance at Christopher and Ella's wedding. The feeling of dancing with Jack, and just enjoying myself with a friend. Even my brief interlude with James, I looked back on fondly.

The song came to an end, and the crowd applauded, and some began to move away. I caught the eye of a young girl who was about to walk past me, and asked her the directions to Mrs Frasier's house. She pointed to the edge of the square and told me her house lay just around the corner, with a red painted door. I thanked her and set off. I noticed that the girl stared after me a little. She clearly knew I was a stranger.

The door was easy to spot, it was the only red one on the street. And so, I lifted my hand and knocked lightly on the painted wood. There was a moment of silence, followed by a scuffle of noise. I heard the latch being lifted and the door swung open to reveal a middle aged woman.

'Miss Brown?' She asked.

'Yes, I'm Marion.' I replied and held my hand out in greeting. She ignored it and pulled me in for a hug.

'Lets have a look at you, it's been an age since I saw you!'

'You met me before?' I was surprised by this.

'Yes, but you were only small. About three years old I think.' That would explain why I didn't remember her.

'How are your brothers, Alex and Daniel?'

'Good, all grown up now. And I have three other brothers as well now.' While I was as taking, she gestured for me to come inside the house and I followed her. I could smell food cooking, and I could see a kettle boiling in the fireplace.

'Oh yes, of course. Joshua told me he had more children now. And you are the only girl?'

'No, I have two sisters as well.'

'Oh my word, so many. And I heard about your poor mother, such a tragedy. You place your bag down there, and we'll have a nice cup of tea. As my sister always say, a cup of tea makes everything right in the world.'

I was grateful for the opportunity to place down my bag, I had been carrying it for a long while. A chair was pushed out in front of the fire, and I was told to sit in it.

I then got my first proper look around the house. It was cosy and homely, with homemade rugs on the floor, and soft furnishings all around.

I noticed the fact there was an empty chair by the table, and a stool by the fire. There was also a small ladder leaning against the far wall leading to a small room with a mattress in it.

'So, how was your journey here?'

I had been scared of answering this question, as I did not want to break my promise to Blanche about keeping her a secret.

'Uneventful.' I tried to make my answer seem as uninteresting as possible, and I think she bought it.

'And what a long way you've come. It must have been two days journey.'

'Yes, about that.'

She pulled the kettle out of her fireplace and began to pour the water into a tea pot.

'You must find this all a bit daunting, moving so far away from home, and Milton is not a small place either.'

'I find it rather exciting actually.'

'Oh, well good. That's something good at least.'

The top of the teapot closed and she left it to brew for a little while.

'So how are your family. And what are he little ones names?'

'So, there is me, Alexander and Daniel.' I began. 'Then Clara, Richard, Tom, Robbie and Gwen.'

'So how old are you now, you're all grown up!'

'I am eighteen, Alexander is seventeen, Daniel;fifteen, Clara; fourteen, Richard; twelve, Tom; ten, Robbie; eight and Gwen; seven.'

'Oh my!'

The tea had brewed and Mrs Frasier's began to pour me a cup.

We continued to talk for a long while, at least three cups of tea. She asked me all about home, and working at the manor. She told me her sister worked at the castle up the hill, where the Lord lived. Mrs Frasier spoke very fondly of her sister Beatrice, and her young son.

She also asked me what my plans were now I was here. I had decided on the way here that I needed to get a job as soon as possible, and asked her if there were any dress shops nearby who would be in need of a seamstress. She told me she knew a few, and would put in a good word for me.

Her young daughter also arrived, she was about fourteen years old and called Claudia. She seemed pleasant enough, but didn't really say very much before disappearing up the ladder at the edge of the room into her bedroom.

After a time, Mrs Frasier realised that the dinner needed to be finished, and she was running low on supplies. She called to Claudia to run down to the market square to get some, but I volunteered myself to do it. After all, if I was going to be here for a while, I needed to know my way around. And so, with a small list memorised in my head, I set off with a basket towards the centre of Milton.

The walk was not far, and I had walked through the market earlier in the day so I knew the way. I moved quickly from stall to stall, buying cheese and jams and small herbs. I carefully placed them all in the basket and made sure not to crush anything under the weight of anything else. The stall owners were nice, and a couple inquired as to if I was new in town. Once the basket was filled and my feet were aching, I turned around to set off back to Mrs Frasier's house.

I turned around too quickly, as I didn't see the small person who accidentally ran into me. The top of their head collided with my chest, causing me to lose control of my balance and tumble backwards, onto the ground and the basket fell along with me. The resulting chaos left pieces of cheese, squashed vegetables and smashed jars all around me.

'Excuse me miss,' the small girl cried at me. 'I didn't see you.'

I sat up carefully, mindful of the pieces of broken glass around me. I was unhurt, just a little bit of bruising. The child looked on the verge of tears.

'I'm quite alright. But please be careful!' I told her. She nodded and with that ran off in the other direction, not even bothering to ask me if I needed help cleaning up.

The rational side of my brain told me that I shouldn't get angry at the girl, but at the same time she did just cause me to lose all off my shopping in one go, and didn't even ask if I needed help. And so I made a note of what she looked like, so next time I saw her, I could tell exactly how I felt.

But for that present moment, I was more preoccupied with recovering what food I could. I carefully moved my hands to the crumbs of food. There was glass everywhere. A few people had stopped to look at me, but none of them volunteered to help me.

That was, all but one.

Someone did bend down and begin to pick up piece of food, and began collecting broken glass into a pile.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw them, and knew I would recognise them anywhere.

The tell tale ginger hair on his head was very visible.

His face turned towards me, and I saw him smile.

'Hello, Marion.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

I turned around fully to face the familiar person.

'Hello Jack.'

I was very surprised to see him. I had no idea what he was doing here in the market place I Milton.

'What are-'

'What are-'

We both spoke at exactly the same time.

'You first,' he said.

'Sorry, you go.' I told him.

'What are you doing here?' He asked. He was clearly as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

'I was trying to buy food,' I told him, ignoring the fact that everything had been ruined.

'Why are you here?' I asked him. It seemed like such a strange coincidence.

'I live here.'

'Really?' My mind whirred, I was trying to remember if Jack had said anything in the past about the fact he lived in Milton.

'Yes, really.'

'I though you said you worked for a lord far away from Duke Howard.'

'Well, I count a day and a half journey to be a long way.'

'And I was told that the Lord here was Christopher's friend called Adam.'

'Lord Weston's first name is Adam.' Jack said quietly. He almost sounded shy.

'Oh.' It was the only sound I emitted.

'So, why are you here?' He asked me. 'I thought you lived in Duke Howard's county?'

'I moved away.'

'Any reason?'

'I needed to get away from home before it stifled me. '

'So, why Milton?'

'It was a fair distance, and I have family connections here.'

'Oh, who?'

'Mrs Frasier, my father knew her late husband when they were boys.'

'Small world.' He said quietly, almost like he was mumbling it to himself.

I could have stayed there talking to Jack for a good long while, however I was still on the floor, with broken glass and food remains everywhere. He noticed it to, and began to make himself busy by picking pieces up off the floor and placing hem carefully into the basket.

'So, where do you actually live then?' I asked him. I remembered he said he worked for a Lord, and that generally entailed living in their home with them.

'I live in the servants wing of the castle, it's just out of the other side of those woods over there,' he pointed. 'But my mother lives in the town, I was actually on my way to see her now.'

'Oh, if she's expecting you, you should probably get going. I don't mind clearing this up by myself.' I told him.

'It's ok, I'm a little early anyway. And what sort of a son would she have raised if I didn't help out a lady in distress.'

'I am not in distress! Just a little clumsy that's all!'

'A little clumsy?' He asked. 'Every time I have met you, you have been on the floor!'

'No I haven't!'

'Yes, first in that forest, then outside in the palace gardens, and now.' He gestured to the fact I was still sat on the ground.

'Well...I...' I was frantically trying to think of a response to him. I didn't like being told I was wrong.

'I just like the floor a lot.' I finally said. My mind was kicking itself for the stupidity of the sentence.

'I suppose, each to their own.' He said, once he had stopped quietly laughing to himself. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, making my face hot. I tilted my head downwards, towards the floor, and tried to hide my embarrassment. Jack may or may not have noticed this, but did not say anything. He continued to help clean up the small remainder of what had been the food.

Once we were done, I placed the basket on the floor beside me, and began to turn to lift myself up off he ground. Before I could, Jack shot out his hand in front of me. He didn't say anything to help me up, but the intention was clear. I took his hand quickly, and he pulled me up, so I was standing face to face with him.

He smiled a little at me, and held onto my hand for a little longer than was necessary. I smiled back at him.

'At least no electric shock this time.' I said.

He nodded.

'May I walk you back?' He asked politely.

'Are you sure your mother will not mind you being late?'

'I'm sure she will manage.' He told me and offered his arm. I took it, wrapping my fingers around the well worn cloth that covered his arm.

'Forgive me for asking, but if you plan to stay in Milton for some time, I imagine you will be looking for some work.'

'Yes, rule number 3.'

'Excuse me?'

'Oh, it's nothing, just a list of rule my father made me agree to before setting off.'

'Dare I ask what the others were?'

'Just regular letters and visits home, that sort of thing.'

'So, what sort of work are you looking for exactly. I know you said you worked for Lady Ella in the past. There aren't that many highborns near here who could employ you.'

'Actually, I was thinking I could be a seamstress. I like needlework. Better than mending fireplaces and scrubbing pots anyway.'

'Have you considered Madam Cartwright?'

'Who?'

'She owns the shop just down the path over there,' he said, pointing behind me. 'My mother knows her quite well, so I'm sure I could put in a good word for you.'

'Would you?' I asked him. I knew that generally connections worked better than actual skill when it came to seeking employment. I knew this was massively unfair. But that was the way the world worked, and I couldn't fight it even if I tried.

'Of course. Anything I can do to help, just shout.'

We had past the corner where the street began, walking over the pale sand coloured stones of the road.

'Thank you. You may be getting a fair few shouts in the near future.'

'I look forward to them.'

'You might not, I can be quite demanding.'

'I know, I did teach you how to dance remember. '

'I was not demanding then!'

'Well, asking for rests every ten minutes and when you got it wrong telling me we had to do it again and again, I think that counts as demanding.'

'I was not that bad.'

'Well...'

'Choose your next words wisely Jack.' I told him in a mocking tone.

'I...um... uhh...' Only unintelligible sounds came out of his mouth for he next few seconds. I do not think he realised I was teasing him.

'It's alright. I'm only teasing.' I said, just to put him out of his misery.

His face cleared in recognition, and a red blush painted his cheeks.

'Oh.' He said quietly.

'You need to learn how to be teased Jack.'

'Well, I am more than willing to learn.'

'Good. I must start your education as soon as possible then.'

We had arrived at the red painted door of Mrs Frasier's house. I stepped away, so I was no longer holding Jack's arm and instead reaching to knock on the door.

'I should probably go.' Jack told me. 'My mother will be waiting.'

'Well, thank you for your assistance, and the walk back. And maybe we will be seeing more of each other, if we are living so close to each other now.'

'I hope we will.'

He turned away as if ready to go, but then changed his mind and turned back around to face me.

'I live at the castle, in the servants wing, so if you want to send a note to me, when your settled in your new place, it's quite easy to do.'

'I might do.'

'Please, just to let me know you got yourself sorted and settled.'

'I will.' I told him, smiling.

'Goodbye Marion.' He called to me, then he turned and began to walk briskly back down the path we had just come from.

'Goodbye' I called after him. He didn't look back, so I turned around and waited for he door to open.

What I didn't know right hen, was that Jack did turn back around. He told me later. He turned back and gave me a small smile, before disappearing back to his mother's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Mrs Frasier was not best please when I returned to her house with no food.

I apologised as much as I could, offering to complete any tasks to make it up to her.

She took a while to stop huffing. Although in the end, she did tell me that it probably wasn't my fault. I was set to work minding the stew whilst Mrs Frasier set off to go and talk to the market stall owners to see what could be done.

And so, I sat down on the chair near the fire, just watching the stew to make sure it didn't boil over the edge of the pot. It was very boring, but necessary. I took the time I had to begin to write a letter to my family. I kept it short and sweet, telling them I had arrived in Milton and found Mrs Frasier. I also told them about seeing Jack again.

The one bit I left out was Blanche. She was still a mystery to me. A noblewomen living in the forest, on the run from a evil powerful force. I knew I loved the story of Robin Hood, but I never thought I'd ever see it being played out by someone in real life! She had made me swear to never tell anyone about her, her life depended on it.

I had promised her.

She had said that if anyone in this Evil Woman's court got news she was in the forest, just a stones throw from where the castle was, then they would never stop until she was hunted down like an animal. So I felt that it was alright to leave out my little adventure with Blanche in my letter home.

It had only been yesterday when I had left home. It seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had happened since then, and most of it to do with Blanche. Her final statement to me still confused me. 'Only shout, and they will hear you. I'll come and find you.'

I had absolutely no clue what she had meant by that.

I was also slight skeptical of who 'they' were, the ones who would be listening. But if you get cryptic statements from the outlaw lady of the forest, you don't question them.

I so, I finished my letter and sat in the chair, in complete boredom. Mrs Frasier had been gone a while.

The minutes past.

She still hadn't returned.

The house was silent and empty.

So to take my mind off my boredom, I reached into my bag and brought out the first book I could find, 'The folk tales of Exodia.'

I flicked through the worn pages, at random. I had read these stories so many times, it didn't matter which one I stopped at really.

My eyes rested on the beginning of a story, the one about the golden haired Princess. This one reminded me very strongly of Ella and Christopher, but with a reversal of genders. And so, I curled up in the chair and began to read.

The door opened a little while later. My head snapped up at the sound, and my eyes looked to the figure coming through the door.

Mrs Frasier had returned with a basket full of food and a big smile on her face. She saw me by the fire and addressed me.

'Marion, help with this would you, I have news!' She sounded very excited.

I jumped up out of the chair and made my way to where she stood and helped her place the basket on the table, and began to sort out its contents.

'You know how you said you wished to find work in a dressmakers shop?' She inquired.

My heart leapt. I nodded.

'Well, the strangest thing just happened, I was walking around through the stalls, when none other than Madam Cartwright walks up to me. She's the owner of the dress shop just out the other side of the market square. Anyway, she came up to me and asked if I had a guest who was looking for work as a seamstress. I don't know how word got around so fast, but there you go. So she told me that if you wanted a position, you have to present yourself at the shop first thing tomorrow morning, with samples of your work of course, and she would consider you. Isn't that incredible!'

I do not think my heart was beating while she spoke, and as soon as she stopped, it started beating at a thousand beats per second! I had found work! I did not need to panic anymore, or think what might happen if I didn't find anything and I had no money to send back home. I was being offered security and safety, a wage and freedom to do with it as I pleased.

'So, would you like to work for Madam Cartwright?' Mrs Frasier asked me.

'Yes, very much so!' I told her, my voice coming out much higher than normal.

My future in Milton would be secure, I could stay here indefinitely.

* * *

The next morning I awoke with the dawn, and began to sort through the items in my bag carefully. I placed the examples of my work near the top, some handkerchiefs I had embroidered, and a simple day dress I had made for myself last year, I had grown out of my old ones. But the item I placed just beneath that was my emerald green ball gown. Even though I had not technically made it, I had embroidered the lilies on the bottom, and I had adjusted it to make it fit me, so I thought it should count as an example.

Once breakfast had finished, I picked up my bag and wrapped my beautiful new cloak around my form. Mrs Frasier wished me good luck, and pointed me in the direction of Madam Cartwright's shop.

I set off down the street. It was just about deserted. It was still early morning so I didn't expect to see many people, but I had thought in a village that big, there would be more people awake at this time. I crossed the market square quickly and quietly, not saying hello to anyone. Once I rounded the corner of the square, down into a rather large road, I was met with the shop. It had large glass windows that displayed beautiful satin dresses. They were clearly made for highborns. The wooden frame of the shop had been painted in a pale yellow and the words 'Madam Cartwright's Dress Emporium' had been painted on the top in black in swirling fancy letters.

I took a deep breath, and reached forward to grasp the handle of the door in my left hand. I pushed it open slowly, hearing the bell ring above the door to alert anyone in the shop that someone had just entered.

However there was no one in the shop.

It was a fairly large spacious room, with mannequins placed at even intervals around the outside of the room. In between each of the mannequins was rows and rows of material, all rolled up tightly and stacked in racks that ran all the way up the wall. The areas of the wall that were not covered in fabric, there was a printed wallpaper covering them. It was in the style of vines, with small flowers growing off the main branch. This pattern repeated itself every few inches or so.

The mannequins were positions so they all stood in their own little private alcove, with the patterned paper coating the wall behind them. The two mannequins that faced out of the window were the largest, placed on ground and turned around so I could now see the back of those intricate dresses.

'Can I help you?' A voice asked me, and I turned around to look at them. An older woman stood just behind the counter. Her greying hair had been pulled back into a very tight bun at the top of her head, and she had on a dark blue, very modest dress. It was very finely made, and had various silver and black decorations embroidered onto the bodice. She was not a tall woman, only about as large as myself, but she gave the impression of a tall and intimidating presence.

'Hello, I am Marion Brown, I was told to come here, that you might have some work for me?'

She stared at me of a moment, her gaze narrowing slightly.

'Are you the girl who is staying with Julia?' She asked.

I was confused, I had been staying with Mrs Frasier, unless that was her first name.

'I was staying at Mrs Frasier's house last night.' I informed her. She nodded.

'So you must be the girl that Jack knows.'

I stilled for a moment. Jack did put in a word on my behalf. I was so grateful.

She smiled a little and then beckoned me to where she was standing.

'Come on girl, I haven't got all day!'

I picked up my bag as quickly as I could and made my way towards her. She lifted the end part of the counter up, and I ducked beneath it, careful not to hit my head. I also kept a tight hold of my bag. After my last first day at the manor, I did not want a repeat of that.

We entered a small room through a curtain that had been drawn to shield the room from view at the back of the shop. This room was decorated in the same wall paper as the main shop, and had a comfortable looking sofa covered in grey velvet, positioned against the wall. There were two doors in the opposite walls, one to the left, and the other to the right.

The woman, who I presumed was Madam Cartwright, led me through the door to the left.

Inside there was a larger room, with a table in the centre, covered in all sorts of fabrics and ribbons and beads. There were also several mannequins in various states of undress, some with half made clothes hanging off it like limp leaves, others had no clothes on them at all, and some had completed dresses.

The completed dresses were interesting as it was clear that there were definitely different price ranges of clothes in this shop. Two of them were finely made dresses, with adorning ribbons and beads, and made of velvet and chiffon. The others however, were much plainer, and were only made out of muslin.

The room was quite dark, but I noticed the closed wooden shutters on the far wall. This room wasn't covered in pretty patterned paper, this room was painted a pale yellow, no decoration or patterns. I guessed this was the work room.

'May I see your examples?' Madam Cartwright asked.

I only nodded, and place my bag on top of me table and opened the top. I pulled out the few handkerchiefs I had placed there and handed them to her. She took them in her hand and began to inspect my embroidery with a keen eye. She turned the pieces of fabric over in her hands, checking both sides for any imperfections. Once she had scrutinised them sufficiently, she placed them on the table.

'Do you have an example of a dress?' She asked, very matter of factly.

I pulled out my day dress. She also took that and checked over every inch of it.

However she stopped when she saw the emerald green silk peeking over the top of my bag.

'What is that?' She asked.

'My ball gown.'

'And how were you able to afford that? Did you steal it?'

I was shocked that she would insult me like this.

'No, it was a gift.'

'Because I will not tolerate thieves in my shop, do you hear me!'

'I'm not a thief, it was a gift from a dear friend of mine.'

'A very wealthy friend of yours?'

'Yes, fairly wealthy now.' I smiled as I thought of Ella.

'Anyone I would have heard of?'

'She is newly married to the heir of Duke Howards'

Her mouth opened a little at this.

'Then why are you here seeking work if you have friends in such high places? I'm sure your friend could provide you everything you could ever want if she is to be the future Duchess!'

'I'm not one to impose on her. And I'd rather earn my own way in the world than be dependent on her goodwill.'

'Did you make the ball gown yourself' she asked me.

'No, but I adjusted it to fit my figure, and I added a little embroidery.' I told her. I was rather proud of the work I'd done on that dress.

She nodded and held out her hands to receive the dress. I lifted it out of the bag carefully. Her eyes flitted over it quickly, taking in the beauty of the item. After a long moment, she spoke.

'Well, you seem an adequate enough seamstress, so I can give you work.'

My heart soared.

'Are you able to start today?'

I nodded vigorously.

'Good. The shop opens in an hour and a half. You have until then to get settled in. As one of my seamstresses, you get a room in the apartment upstairs. I take the rent out of your wages, is this agreeable to you?'

'Yes.' That was all said.

'The apartment has three bedrooms, but at the moment only Amelia lives there. You all share a kitchen, and you are expected to cook your own food. There are a few other rules, but they can wait.' She told me.

'I run a very tight ship here. Timing is crucial. If you are more than 5 minutes late, then I come upstairs and drag you down whether you are ready or not. Understand?'

I nodded.

'I may sound a little harsh, but I think I am quite fair, so stay out of trouble, and we will get along fine.'

She pointed to a wooden staircase in the back right hand corner of the room.

'The entrance of the apartment is there. Amelia is there so it should be open. Choose one of the rooms for yourself, and get unpacked.'

I thanked her quickly, and made my way up the staircase, the wood creaking beneath my feet as I walked. There was a plain wooden door that greeted me at the top. I placed my hand on the handle, and lifted my finger to lift up the latch. The door swung open with a creak.

A small room lay just beyond the door. The worn wooden floor was covered in a single small rug, red in colour. It looked well used and rather old. A few yards away lay the far wall, with a small window cut out of it. Rather shabby looking curtains hung from a pole reaching across the window. Just in front of the window was a small dining table, very simple and basic, and three chairs, all mismatched. To the left, a small stove and some cupboards. To the right, two wooden doors, identical to each other. There was another one next to the door I had just walked through.

Although everything looked old and worn out, the room had an aura of homeliness about it. Yes it was run down, but it was lived in. I could imagine people sat by the stove on cold winter nights, hands clasped tightly around steaming cups of coco. I could see someone opening the old curtains every morning to let the light in. I could hear the scrap of the chair legs against the floor as they were pulled and pushed around this small room.

I could get used to this.

Remembering that Madam Cartwright had said something about someone else living here, I decided to introduce myself.

'Hello?' I asked the empty room, hoping someone would hear.

There was no response.

Not one to give up, I tried again, louder.

'Hello? Is anyone here?'

There was a loud bang that resounded around the room, coming from one of the two identical doors. It was followed quickly by a yelp of pain.

'Are you alright?' I asked, moving towards the doors, before stopping myself.

I wasn't quite sure which one it came from, and it felt rude to barge into someone's bedroom unannounced.

More unintelligible sounds came from behind the doors and I moved backwards, to just in front of the small table.

Seconds past, before finally the door to the right opened and a young girl stepped out in a nightgown. She had light brown hair that was tied back in a braid, and large oval eyes which were opened wide in shock.

'Who are you?' She asked, her small voice very high in its tone.

'I'm Marion. I'm guessing you are Amelia?'

She nodded.

'I've just been hired by Madam Cartwright. She said I could have a room here?' I asked her. I knew it wasn't really a question, but it felt impolite to just inform her I was taking a room.

'Oh, Are you the girl who knows Jack?' She asked.

So clearly Jack was very well connected here.

'Yes, we met about a month ago.'

'Well, thank goodness you are here!' She replied enthusiastically. 'It's terribly lonely sat in that room all day, every day with no one to talk to. I hope you like talking, because now your here, I expect I will become a right old chatterbox!'

I was beginning to like her already.

'You needn't worry on that account. Most days it's a challenge to shut me up.' I told her with a small laugh.

'Good. I've always wanted a co worker.' She said. Then, peering down at the bag still in my hand, she pointed to the room to the left of her.

'That room isn't taken, and neither is that one,' she told me, pointing to the door that was in the same wall as the front door. 'Take your pick.'

I chose the room next to her. I didn't fancy having to listen to the stairs creak every time someone went up or down them.

'You sort your things out.' Amelia said, 'and I will put on a pot of tea. Have you already had breakfast?'

I told her I had.

'Well, I haven't, so I hope you don't mind if I eat. I'm going to anyway, regardless of whether you say you mind or not.'

I was liking her more and more with every passing minute.

'No, I don't mind.' I told her.

'Right answer.'

I opened the door to my bedroom and stored inside.

It was very small and plain. Just a small bed and a chest of drawers. There was also a small window with the same old curtains hanging off the rail. I placed my bag down on the end of the bed, and took in the room that would be my home for the foreseeable future.

And in my mind, I prepared myself for the first day of my new life. My family were far away, I had a new line of work, and I had a new town to acquaint myself with.

All new and all exciting. If only it had stayed that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The hour and a half I had before the shop opened flew by surprisingly quickly. I unpacked my things into the chest of drawers and deposited the books I had brought with me on top. I moved the chest next to the bed so I could use it as a sort of bedside table.

After I was done in my room I went and had a cup of tea with Amelia. She seemed nice and friendly, and had a similar sense of humour to myself. She had gotten changed while I was unpacking into a brown day dress and had let her hair out of her braid.

We were talking rather amiably until she glanced at a spot above the stove and gasped. I turned to look and saw there was a small clock fastened to the wall, it was also plain and simple, so it fit in with the rest of the room quite well.

'We're going to be late!' She cried.

I looked and saw the clock read ten to nine. Amelia quickly threw the remains bread she was eating into her mouth and moved her plate and cup to a bucket that lay beside the stove. I guessed that later in the day someone would have to go and fetch water so we could clean them. She told me to hurry up and we both practically ran out of the door and down the stairs.

Amelia led me through the small sowing room and the waiting room before we entered the main front of the shop. Madam Cartwright was already there straightening mannequins.

'You're here, at last.' She said. I almost scoffed at her, we were ten minutes early. But it was my first day so I held my tongue.

'Amelia, you still have that order from two days ago to finish.' Madam Cartwright said. It was clear she was used to giving orders.

'Marion, there are no new orders as of yet, so I need you to mind the shop front.'

A menial task, and a boring one.

But, work was work, so I knew I would have to reconcile myself with it.

And with that, she turned around and walked to the door, turned the closed sign around so it read open, and walked out of the shop.

'Is she always like that?' I asked

'Mostly, she likes to be ahead of schedule.' Amelia told me.

'Minding the shop is easy. Simply ask them what they would like, either a new dress or an alteration, then show them through to the changing room and shout for me to take their measurement. That's it.'

In my head, I could hear myself mentally sighing at the boringness of my job.

'I better go and get started, that dress isn't going to stitch itself.'

Before I knew it, I was left all alone in this new shop I had never set foot in before that morning.

It took me all of five minutes to get bored.

Amelia guessed as such, and brought out a chiffon underskirt that needed embroidering with red thread. I thanked her for the distraction.

No one entered the shop for an hour, I got quite a lot of the embroidery done.

When someone did at last enter, it wasn't a woman as I would have expected, it was a young man. He had bright blonde hair which was very long, it reached far past his shoulders and was tied back in a plain ribbon. His clothes were very smart, but they were made from cheap material, so I guessed he was a servant, a footman or a butler.

He looked at me, confused.

'Do I know you?' He asked, his voice deep and clear.

I had certainly never seen him before in my life.

'You look familiar.' He continued, his features contorted as he looked at me, like I was puzzle he couldn't figure out.

'I don't believe we've ever met.' I said.

He continued to look for another moment before clearly deciding to give up and just resume whatever business he had at the shop. His eyes flicked over the layers and layers of fabric that lined the wall, before carefully choosing a dark blue velvet material and picking it down from its shelf. He deposited it on the counter top with a loud bang, and then went back to the shelves, determined to choose another.

I simply say there puzzled. If he was a servant, there was no chance in hell he'd ever be able to afford clothes made from that material. And certainly not more than one.

By the time he had finished, there were no less than five different expensive fabrics piled high on the counter in front of me.

My face must have given away my confusion, as the man looked at me strangely and then said in a slow manner,

'For the master, his usual order.'

I nodded slowly, and then put a small smile on my face.

'Would you excuse me for just one moment?' I said, before practically running out of the room to find Amelia. I hoped she had half a clue as to what to do.

I found her, sowing what seemed to be an ordinary day dress. She looked up surprised when she saw me almost burst through the door.

'There's someone here who is asking for their usual order. What do I do?'

Amelia's expression changed to one of understanding.

'Oh, its the 20th isn't it, I completely forgot. I'll deal with it.' She placed down her sowing and walked to where I was stood.

'Come on, you too! What is he turns up next month and you're in there again!'

That hadn't occurred to me, so I followed behind Amelia.

We walked through the small entrance to the changing room, and our into the main shop area, where there was now 8 materials placed on top of the counter.

'Hello Lucien, just the usual then?'

The man turned and looked at Amelia.

'Ah, there you are. New girl?' He asked, tipping his head in my direction.

Amelia mouth was opening to reply when I interrupted with 'Yes, first day.' As much as l liked Amelia, I was perfectly capable of answering questions with regards to myself, even if they were not addressed to me. Lucien was rather startled when I replied for myself.

'New girl with spirit! I think we'll get on well .' he said with a small wink. I was taken aback. I'd never had someone wink at me before, and certainly not a stranger.

'Lucien, honestly, how does Polly put up with you?' Amelia cried. I guessed Polly was his wife, or Fiancée or something similar.

'She puts up with me because I am so utterly charming.' He said, with a air of mocking to it.

I snorted.

They both turned to face me. I thought I was in some kind of trouble before they then both burst out laughing.

'Yes, we will definitely get on well!' Lucien said, once the laughter had died down. He extended his hand in my direction.

'Lucien Bolton, first footman to Lord Weston.'

I reached for his hand, to shake it, when he turned it over and bestowed a light kiss on the back of my hand.

'Marion Brown, resident new girl.'

'Oh Lucien, you shameless flirt! Marion, don't be fooled by him.' Amelia said when she saw the small kiss. 'If news of this gets to Polly, all hell will break loose!'

'No it won't,' Lucien said, dropping my hand. 'Polly knows she is the only one for me. But that doesn't mean I can't be charming to other ladies.'

'Did you say you worked for Lord Weston?' I asked.

'Yes, I do.'

'Do you know Jack Hale at all?'

'Why, of course I know Jack! He's the second Footman.' He looked at me closely, as if studying something. 'Are you by any chance, this girl he met in the forest that he won't stop going on about?'

I blushed a little.

'I don't know, but I did meet him in the forest.'

'That's why you look familiar!' He said in a quiet voice, but just before I was about to ask why, he quickly started talking to Amelia about the fabrics and his order for the month. I decided to let it go, and maybe ask Jack next time I saw him. Then a thought occurred to me.

'Excuse me sir, but would you mind waiting for just one minute, I'd like to send a note to Jack, could you make sure it reaches him?'

'Of course, especially as you called me sir.' He said with a little extra flair.

I thanked him, and then ran to the apartment to find paper and a pencil. I scribbled down how I had gotten the job at Madam Cartwright's, and I was now living with another girl in this apartment, and how grateful I was he put a word in for me. I folded it in half, and wrote Jack on the back of the paper. I didn't have money for an envelope.

I raced back downstairs, where Lucien and Amelia were still talking about the order. It must have been a pretty large order for it to take so long. They finished speaking about a minute after I arrived, and I gave Lucien the note. He told me he could get it to Jack as soon as he possibly could. Then, he said his farewells to us, and left the shop.

'Shameless flirt!' Amelia said out loud. I laughed a little.

'Come on, back to work.' I told her.

She gave me a long groan, and very slowly began to make her way back to the end of the shop, dragging her feet as she went. I laughed a little more. In the end, I had to push her through the door, just to get her to leave the room.

And once again, I was left all alone behind to counter in the shop.

Amelia shouted some instructions to me, about writing down the order in the ledger that was kept in a drawer under the counter, and moving the chosen fabrics to the workroom so Amelia could begin to cut out the patterns required.

After those tasks where done, I sat in the room in pure boredom for what seemed like hours. I could here a large bell somewhere in the village strike one o'clock, and my own stomach began to rumble. Amelia must have thought the same as she emerged from the workroom and joined me in the front room.

'I'll take over for a while, if you go and get us some lunch? There is a bakery just in the market place, and they make a good pie.'

Pie sounded very good.

Amelia reached into a pot of coins that was just under the counter, which was our food allowance, or more specifically Amelia's as I had yet to earn anything. She pulled out 2 coins and handed them to me.

'Just down the road to the right.'

I followed her instructions and walked out of the shop and down the cobbled street. The air was fairly warm and there was a slight breeze which threatened to pick up the end of my skirt. I continued down the road until I reached the market square, which was sadly empty of a market. It only occurred twice a week, on a Sunday and Wednesday.

The bakery was easy to spot, and actually I smelt it before I saw it. There was a delicious scent of pastries and bread and goodies that filled the air, and which drew me right to the doorstep.

Before I knew it, I was back out onto the street with two small pies wrapped in brown paper in my hands. The sunlight was now streaming, usual for summer, and the heat was making even my thin dress slightly uncomfortable. My throat was also becoming more and more dry by the minute, and I spotted a water pump on the other side of the square. I eagerly walked towards it. My footsteps resounded on the cobbled street, adding to the general background noise that was now pressing on my eardrums. The water from the pump was cool and refreshing, and I gulped down great handfuls of it, quenching my thirst. Once I had drank my fill, I wiped the corner of my mouth of any remaining drops of water, moving my head slightly to the right in the process.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a curious thing. A very curious thing indeed.

Down the road a little way, was a small garden. And in that small garden there were chickens. A fair number of chickens.

And the chickens were all being fed. But not in the usual way.

There was a bucket lifted by ropes, suspended about 2 meters in the air, which was pouring out seeds down a sort of gutter. These seeds then fell through small holes that had been cut out of the gutter, like a sort of rainfall.

Being myself, I had to walk towards it to see it closer. I was a nosy person after all. I walked slowly right up to the gate where this strange contraption was. Upon closer inspection I saw that the ropes ran through a series of pulleys, and eventually tied up next to the house.

I had never seen anything quite this ingenious before in my life. It was quite incredible.

What was even more remarkable is when the door to that house opened to reveal a young girl. She couldn't have been much older than thirteen or fourteen, but she marched out of the house, to where the rope was tied up and began to unfasten the knot. Her brown hair and her blue dress were moving in the breeze as she worked quickly. She stopped after about a minute, and turned to stare at me.

'Can I help you?' She asked, with a tone of impatience in her voice.

I was taken aback slightly. I thought it a little rude, but then I had been staring at her garden for the last few minutes, so maybe I was the rude one.

'No, sorry. I was just admiring your contraption.' I told her.

She looked at me puzzled. Now I could see her face, she was a pretty little thing, with a small dusting of freckles over her small nose, and large brown eyes.

'You were admiring it?' She asked.

'Yes, it's quite ingenious!' I told her.

'You don't think it's pointless and a waste of time?' She seemed genuinely shocked.

'No, really, its marvellous! I've never seen anything like it before! Did you invent it?'

'Not really, I saw a picture in a book once, and then tried to make my own.'

Even I was stunned by that. This young girl had seen a picture once, and then learned how to make this thing by herself.

'Oh my stars!' I exclaimed, staring back at her contraption.

She looked at the contraption too, her eyes looking between me and the machine like thing.

'It's very simple actually,' she said. 'That rope goes through that pulley, and when you pull it, it lifts up the bucket, until the top where it hits that pole which makes it too, pouring the seeds down the gutter and onto the chickens.'

I just nodded, trying to follow the reasoning in my head.

'Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before.' She asked.

I turned to face her.

'No, I arrived yesterday.'

Was that only how long it had been, it seemed like a lifetime.

'My name is Marion.' I said, offering my hand for her to shake, and a small smile.

'Isabelle.' She said, taking my hand, 'Though most people call me Issy but I don't really like it.'

'Well, I am not most people, so I will call you Isabelle.' I said. 'Do you mind me asking how old you are?'

'I'm fourteen.' She said. She was the same age as Clara, and she had invented this thing!

'I have a sister the same age as you.' I told her.

Her face fell a little.

'Is she like everyone else? They all make fun of me because I like to make things instead of sitting by the stove being ladylike.'

'Well then, they are all idiots, if they can't see how incredible this is. And no, Clara is not like that at all.'

'Can I meet her?'

'I'm afraid she's still at home, in my village, a day and a half away. Sorry.'

'It doesn't matter, will you be my friend? Everyone here thinks I am strange. You're the third person to think I'm not insane.'

Once again, this young girl had me stunned. But in a good way. I decided right then and there I liked her.

'I do not think you are strange, just someone whose is ahead of their time.'

'That's what Father says.'

'He's right. Do you mind me asking who the others are who don't think you're insane? Might I know them?'

I had a strong inkling as to who they were, but I thought it best for her to clarify.

'My father, and my friend, Jack.'

Knew it.

Of course Jack wouldn't look down on this young girl without kindness.

'Yes, I know Jack.' I said with a small smile.

'Anyone else here in Milton?'

'Amelia?'

'Oh, do you know Amelia?'

'Yes, I'm the new seamstress at Madam Cartwright's.'

'She always found me a little funny.' Isabelle said, with a sad expression.

'I'll see what I can do.' And with that I gave her a conspiring wink. She giggled a little.

'I really must be going, these pies won't stay warm forever, unless you have an invention for that?' I joked.

She shook her head in response.

'I hope I will see you again soon, Little miss Inventor.'

She laughed a little and then gave me a small wave.

'So do I.' She said.

And with that, I turned around and headed on back to the dress shop, arms full of pies, thinking of the young pretty Inventor girl, who I thought was destined for great things.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

My first day off was the Sunday after I started working at Madam Cartwright's. I was told that my time off would depend on the amount of work that needed to be completed by a certain day, so usually I would have Sunday off, but not always.

Due to this uncertainty, I decided the best way to spend my day off was to make the most of it, and spend the time reading. I had only brought two books with me, but I enjoyed them so much that I was still as enraptured the hundredth time I read it.

I had picked up 'The Tales of Robin Hood' choosing to read it after Blanche reminded me of the titular character. I felt I needed to refresh my memory on all of the details.

The day was beautiful and bright, sunlight dripped through the curtains of my room, and the outside air was deliciously warm. And so, I made myself a small basket of food for lunch, and went out to find a secluded spot in the forest to curl up in and read.

I had already walked into the wood on the far side of Milton, where the path to home lay. And so I chose to go in the other direction, down the forest path that lead I did not know where.

The air was clean and crisp as I walked. The trees all around me were so full of life, so green and beautiful. Birds chirped, and insects flew over my head. Occasionally the slight breeze would pick up the edge of my skirt a little, causing it to ruffle and billow around me. The ground was soft underfoot, bouncing back up as soon as I stepped off it. I loved the forest. I always had done. I loved being close to nature and they all of the wild and free. Maybe that was why I was so wild in my everyday behaviours. No one had ever dared called me quiet and tame. I was not Ella, and I do not think I ever would be like her.

It did not take long to find a small clearing about half a mile outside the village. There was a small pond in the centre, which was lined with trees all around. The roots of the trees stuck out into fantastical shapes, marking a sort of cage around the pond. The golden sunlight reflected off the surface of the pond, illuminating all around it.

It was beautiful.

Every time the breeze picked up slightly, the water on the top of the pond would ripple, causing the sunlight reflected off it to dance around the cage of roots, giving the illusion of magic.

I firmly sat myself between two of the larger roots, my feet resting on one a little way away. The two roots I sat between stuck out at such an angle as to make a sort of chair and backrest, which conveniently happened to be big enough for someone to sit on.

I placed my basket carefully down next to me, and pulled off the cover to take out my book. The cloth covering was a little torn and fraying now, but that did not stop me from opening it eagerly at the front page to begin reading.

Hours must have past.

I didn't notice a thing.

I was no longer sat by the beautiful pond, I was running through Sherwood Forest, the evil sheriff hot on my tail. I was planning daring rescues and adventures. I was one of Robin Hoods followers, determined to bring Justice to all those who suffered. I was Maid Marian, her confident personality becoming my own as I strutted around Nottingham Castle, doing what I could to help Robin. I was Robin Hood, firing arrows that were made to hit their mark. I was-

'Hello.'

The sudden noise made me jump, and a small scream came out of my mouth. I turned as quickly as I could, panic flooding though every vein in my body. I whirled to face whoever had just spoken. My body tilted so far, I could feel myself falling down and down and down. A hand shot into my line of vision and grabbed my arm. I could feel it pulling me back upright so I would not fall into the pond which had come much closer to me than I had realised. My head finally snapped into place so I could see who had startled me so.

Jack was there, staring down at me. His hand was wrapped securely around the top of my arm, and he pulled me back up to a sitting position, out of danger of falling into the pond.

I began to breathe again. I didn't realise I had stopped, but once air got back into my lungs I noticed how drained I had been. I stared a Jack incredulously

'Don't sneak up on me! You frightened me half to death!'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.' He said, the concern in his voice evident.

I took in several more breaths.

'And I didn't really sneak up on you.' He started.

'I made lots of noise walking over here. You were just wrapped up in that book.' He told me, gesturing to the book I had grasped firmly in my hand.

'I... well... I...' I tried to form a coherent response and failed miserably.

'Is it that good?' He asked, politely.

I nodded.

'You made me lose my place.' I told him. In my panic I had closed the book shut so fast that I didn't have time to mark where I had ended, I usually did this by turning over the corner of the page I was reading. Ella used bookmarks, but I could never afford one, and it seemed a waste of money when I could just turn over the corner.

'I'm sorry, really I am.' Jack said, he did sound very apologetic.

'You will be, if I can't find it again.'

He was silent.

'Why are you here?' I asked him. I hadn't seen him since my first day in Milton, where he had helped with my basket accident.

'I was on my back home, it's Sunday afternoon.' He sounded like he was reminding me, but not in a condescending manner.

'But the path is over there.' I said. I knew as I had come down the same path hours before. This clearing was not in the direct line of the path, you had to skirt around several trees to get here. Therefore Jack could not have been here by accident.

'I come here a lot.' He told me.

'Why?'

'I draw.' He murmured.

That took me by surprise.

'Well, it's a beautiful place to draw.' I said to him. 'Are you any good?'

'They're just little sketches, nothing fancy.'

'Can I see?' I asked. He looked hesitant.

'They really aren't that amazing.'

'Oh, please let me see!' I begged. 'I can't draw at all, so at least they will be better than anything I could ever attempt!'

He paused for a moment longer, before reaching into his pocket and drawing out a small book. The cover was covered in shades of different colours, in what appeared to be ink or pastel. He drew the book up to his chest, shielding it from my view, as he flicked through the pages of it quickly. Clearly deciding what drawings to trust me with was a difficult decision.

His blue green eyes narrowed as he turned over one page in particular and took a moment to study the contents. Then, slowly he extended it to me. I reached forward and took it carefully from his hands, turning it to face me.

On the page was large room, I had seen it before. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, spilling light onto the crowd of assembled people. People all wearing fine clothes. An orchestra was assembled in the corner of the room. The marble columns rose up to the painted ceiling in long straight strokes. Even though there was no colour on the page, only the grey of a lead pencil, the image was instantly recognisable.

The ballroom of Duke William Howards' palace.

On the evening of the ball.

It was quite remarkable. Although it was obvious it was a sketch, the lines were not lifelike, it was a very good interpretation of the scene.

'Is this where you were all night?' I asked.

'Yes, Mrs Harris placed me on serving duty on the far side of the room. Not many people came up to me, so I entertained myself.' He admitted.

'It's incredible!' I remarked. Jack blushed.

'It's not really. Only a quick sketch.'

'No, it really is incredible.' I told him. I genuinely thought it was. The skill, the time, the patience that had gone into this, it quite took my breath away.

My curiosity got the better of me, I lifted the corner of the page and was about to turn it over when-

'No!' Jack said rather loudly, causing my hand to still.

I was shocked. I had never heard Jack raise his voice before, ever. His cheeks went an even darker shade of red than before, as he extended his hand towards me, gesturing for me to return the book.

'That one isn't finished yet.' He said, in a quieter tone of voice.

'Oh, excuse me.' I said. I handed the book back to him, not wishing to be rude. But my curiosity had been peaked, what was the drawing that Jack did not want me to see?

'Do you have a sketch of this place?' I asked him. He nodded, and flicked through the book, once again holding it it his chest so I could not see. His fingers turned the pages quickly, his jewel like eyes darting between the drawings with a rapid motion. He finally stopped turning over the pages somewhere near the beginning of the book, took a moment, and then held it out to me again.

This page exploded with colour. The vibrant green tones covered the paper, the golden shade of the reflected light almost matched the exact colour of the pond now. I touched the image gently, running my finger over it as carefully as I could.

'Oil Pastels.' Jack told me, I didn't even need to ask the question.

'How on earth did you afford them?' I asked, not daring to look away from the beautiful picture before me.

'I saved up as much money as I could from my first year of working. My mother always encouraged me to pursue drawing, so she helped a little. I bought them for myself for my sixteenth birthday.'

'It's beautiful, so beautiful.' I whispered under my breath. He heard me and averted his eyes. I was still staring at the paper, but I saw him out of the corner of my eye.

When I could finally tear my gaze away from the picture, I turned to Jack.

'These are incredible, you should be an artist!'

He shook his head.

'I'm afraid that small piece of art like this do not pay very well. And as much as I like doing it, I would also like to be able to eat.' He said with a small smile.

'And I don't really think anyone would be interested in buying this anyway.' He added.

'They would!' I told him. He really did have a gift! 'If I had money, I'd buy the whole book off you right now!'

'Thank you, but I think you'd be alone in your custom.'

'I would be honoured to be your only customer. I'd like to have a personal artist.' I joked.

His face turned towards me again, as his smile widened.

'Unfortunately, I have a footman's position to keep, so I cannot be your own personal artist.'

'What a shame!' I told him. 'I was rather looking forward to it.' He laughed a little.

'Maybe in the future.' He replied. 'And what about you? Why are you here.'

I raised my eyebrows and used my eyes to gesture to the small worn out book that still lay in my left hand. His eyes widened with realisation.

'I was trying to read, before you almost made me fall into the pond.'

'I did not!'

'Yes you did!'

'Well, if you'd not been so engrossed in that book, you wouldn't have been so surprised.'

He laughed a little to himself.

'What's so funny?' I asked, slightly confused.

His eyes met mine as he stopped laughing, but a smile still in his face.

'I said something last one we saw each other. I said every time I see you, you are always on the ground.'

It was true, he had said that.

'And now I find you, and you are sitting on a tree root, about to fall into a pond.' He informed me. 'Does that count as being on the floor?'

I thought for a moment.

'Yes, I think it does.' This had become a sort of personal joke between the two of us, so I saw no harm in continuing a little further.

We stayed in silence for a moment, before he spoke again.

'So, what book has got you so spellbound?'

I swallowed, and took a breath. I had a rather annoying habit of whenever someone asked me about a book or a story, I would rattle on for quite some time, telling them every intricate detail I could remember, giving all the opinions I had on it, and just generally talking for a stupidly long amount of time about it.

'Well...' I began, and went off on my little tirade. Jack, to his credit, listened to everything, and looked genuinely interested in what I had to say. I felt rather sorry for him about halfway through, as he stopped standing and took a seat on the root next to me. But I didn't stop. I couldn't stop myself.

Once I was done, my throat was dry, my eyes bright with excitement, and my mind completely engaged with the story.

Jack actually asked a few questions, and I responded in a eager fashion. It was only when he glanced up at the sky, did I realise we had been sat there talking for quite a long while. His eyes met mine as he said quietly.

'I would like to stay, but my mother is expecting me. I only get to see her once a week, so I really should go.'

I nodded to him.

'Of course.' I said. As he was about to turn away, I felt the need to speak up.

'I also wanted to thank you' I told him.

'What for?' He replied, but his expression told me he knew exactly what for.

'Well, some mysterious person, who happened to be called Jack apparently put in a good word for me with Madam Cartwright. Do you know him?'

'I might do.' He smiled

'If you see him, tell him I am ever so grateful for what he did.'

'And I'm sure he would tell you that it was nothing, and he would do it again in a heartbeat.'

'Shame I can't talk to him now really...'

We both laughed.

'Do you often come here on a Sunday afternoon?' I asked.

'Sometimes.' He responded, with questioning gleam in his eye.

'I will sometime have Sundays off work too. Maybe I will see you here?' I asked.

Inside, my mind was whirling. Maybe he did not want to see me so regularly. Maybe he hadn't enjoyed our conversation as I had. Perhaps he wanted some peace and quiet here so he could sketch his beautiful drawings.

I could feel small butterflies in my stomach as I spoke.

Jacks lips moved upwards.

'Yes, I would like that very much.' He said.

I smiled.

And the butterflies vanished.

'So, maybe next week?' I asked.

'I will look forward to it.' He replied.

And with that, he turned away from me and began to walk back through the trees, towards the path that lead to Milton. And I took up my place on the root of the tree, and opened my book, and dove right back into the story of Robin Hood with a wide smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**.

I passed another week at Madam Cartwright's. I was finally put to work actually sowing, other than minding the shop.

To be honest, it was fairly monotonous.

I was working on the Lord usual order, helping Amelia complete the monster task of eight new outfits for the lord who lived in the castle. Apparently, he liked his new clothes, a lot. Along with Lucien choosing the fabrics, there was also a letter sent to us from the castle with some sketches and descriptions of what exactly the Lord wanted in his new clothes.

It took me all of three seconds to work out who had done the sketches. Clearly the lord likes to use all the skills of his staff members, not just the ones they were employed for.

I was tasked by Amelia to hem the outer edge of one of the velvet jackets, which was about as much fun as watching paint dry, but it meant I got to be in the work room with Amelia actually sowing and talking. I got a chance to ask her about Isabelle, the young genius inventor. Amelia told me that she didn't have a problem with her, she just thought it a little odd that she should like doing things like that, especially for a girl. She told me that jobs like that were reserved for boys for a reason.

I scoffed at that idea. If a person had an idea for an invention, why should they have to be male to see it come to life. Just because some old, small minded belief existed that girls should only stay at home and tend the house and the children, doesn't mean they shouldn't be allowed to do anything else with their life. What a stupid philosophy.

But as hard as I tried, there was no shifting Amelia from her viewpoint. But she did go as far as to say she wouldn't actually condemn her for being an inventor, just sort of accept it with indifference.

By the time the next Sunday came around, the lord's order was just about finished, and something else very interesting occurred. A travelling fair had arrived in Milton, and it was the talk of the town.

The travelling fair held all sorts of wonder and amazement. There were fortune tellers and sword jugglers and merchants and fighters. There were men who operated small games to win prizes and there were women who sold all manner of strange and fantastical objects.

And so, of course, when I was told I didn't have to work on Sunday, I went to see the fair.

I knew I had told Jack I may be in the forest, but the fair only came around once a year, if the gossip was to be believed. And so, I decided to make the most of it.

I had also just received the first payment of my wages.

After sending back half of my wages, as I had promised my father, I still had a several coins left over. And I was not stupid, I kept some money back for food and other essentials. But I still had a little left for enjoyment.

And so, with a few coins in my pocket, I set off to see what wonders the fair had in store for me.

It was wonderful. The atmosphere, the music, the smell, the food. It seemed as though every part of Milton had come alive. There were people milling about everywhere, in every direction. The noise was overpowering, I was certainly not used to that many people making that much noise.

I thought it was fantastic.

There was one stall in particular which drew my attention right away.

A stall full of books.

All sorts of books. There must have been hundreds there. There were stories and factual books, adventures and romances, science and philosophy, intrigue and mystery.

I found myself gaping at the sheer number of books in front of me.

Yes, I had seen that many books before, in Ella's library at the Manor House, but never before had it occurred to me that there were that many book for sale, and so close to me. I suppose there were some perks to living in a large village.

I gazed over all of the covers, taking in the vast number of titles. My eyes scanned quickly over them all, eager to read what lay inside them.

'Can't decide lass?' The stall owner said to me in a loud voice.

'Far too many to choose.' I told him, my eyes still scanning the spines of the books.

'Well, what d'ye like?' He asked me.

'Stories, any stories.' I told him, not daring to lift my eyes from where they were still reading.

He busied himself for a moment, but I only saw it out of the corner of my eye. Then he coughed rather loudly and I lifted my head up to face him. In his hand held a small book, which had a blue cloth cover with small silver letters on the outside.

It said, 'The Lost Queen.' down the spine. The coins I had brought with me felt heavy in my pocket as I took the book from his hand to read the inside of the cover. It said the book told the story of a queen who had been usurped by a foreign king when she was young, and the story told of her fight to reclaim her kingdom and put an end to the suffering her people had endured.

I knew I had to buy it.

However, just before I reached into my pocket to draw out a coin for the man, another title caught my eye. Its dark leather cover seemed to scream at me to pick it up.

For on the side, in large capital letters, were the words 'PRACTICAL INVENTIONS.'

There was only one person and one person only who could possibly own that book. I knew straight away in my mind, only Isabelle would find this is book useful or informative. Isabelle could take anything in that book and attempt to make it a reality, if what she said about her chicken feeder was to be believed. I was utterly sure and convinced that Isabelle would love that book.

And so, I bargained with the stall owner, who let me have the second book for half price, after a lot of convincing.

A lot and a lot.

He eventually conceded and told me if I wasn't such a pretty lass, he wouldn't have yielded. I didn't pay him any attention. I was sure he said that to all the girls who visited his stall.

But I also supposed if most girls were like Lady Idiot, then not many of them would take and interest in that particular stall.

Well, they were the ones missing out, not me.

I quickly dropped the books back off in the apartment, yet another perk of living so close to the centre of the village, and grabbed Amelia.

She had still been asleep. She told me that Sunday was her only day off and she would celebrate with a long lie in.

It was now eleven o'clock.

And so, true to the angel that I was, I walked into her room, grabbed her around the ankles and pulled her out of bed. She was not best pleased, but forgave me when I told her that we were going to the travelling fair as soon as she got dressed. I don't think I had ever seen someone get dressed so quickly before in my life. Before I knew it, she had grabbed my hand and she was the one dragging me out of the door.

We arrived back in the main square of Milton, where the fair was set up. It consisted mainly of stalls, either for merchants or for games, and the occasional fortune teller caravan or circus performer. The stalls were set up around the edge of the square, and some other stalls were set up in the centre in a small square, creating a wide street for people to walk down, and observe the stalls on both sides. There was one street in the square that sold exotic food.

The smell hit you before you even rounded the corner. Strange spices seemed to tickle the back of my throat, and dyed the food in front of me an unnatural bright orange colour. There were meats hanging from the tops of the stalls, and although it looked like the meats I was used to eating; beef, chicken and lamb, they were presented in such strange fashions. They were not boiled or roasted like I had seen so many times, they were fried in small pieces, or stuffed with other foods, or pushed on the end of a small wooden stick.

As tempting as it was, I didn't dare buy any food. I didn't think I had enough money to get food and see what else the fair had to offer, and besides, I already had food waiting for me in the apartment. I let Amelia drag me around the food stalls, if only to look and not taste.

However she kept up her fast pace and I was forced to go along with her due to the annoyingly hard grip she had on my arm. We rounded the corner of the food street and found ourselves on another street which contained a lot of gypsy caravans. There were many women in bizarre clothes and turbans who were shouting to the people in the street to come and have their fortune told. Amelia kept dragging me down to about half way down the street, to a very plain and unassuming tent in the middle of all of the colourful and decorative caravans.

'I hope you still have money left, you're going to want to do this!' Amelia told me as she headed off inside. I was curious and so I followed her inside.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, and the smell of incense burning almost made my eyes water. It was small, only room for a small table and two chairs, on one of which sat a lady covered in paints and tattoos staring at both of us. Amelia walked over and took the seat opposite her.

'You wish to know your future?' The lady said in a deep voice. Amelia only nodded. I had never seen her not respond to a question without talking, so I was shocked.

'Let us see what the spirits say.' The lady whispered. She started to stare into a small glass ball that sat on the table in front of her, or maybe it was crystal? I wasn't sure.

Then some strange chanting started which set me a little on edge, but I wasn't sure why. The lady's voice grew higher and higher and louder as she chanted, all in a foreign language, I knew not how to understand.

Then all of a sudden she stopped, and stared. Her gaze was fixed solely on the ball in front of her. I tried to gaze in but saw nothing. Just the reflection of the tent.

I didn't dare speak, or move. Something magical was occurring.

'Amelia Fields.' The lady said. She had gotten Amelia's name correct without Amelia telling her, how had she done that?

'Only child, Twenty summers old, Orphan.'

Amelia only nodded.

'Do you have a question about your future?'

'Yes.' She replied in a quiet voice.

'Then ask the spirits.'

Amelia took a breath.

'Will I find love, a husband? And will I have children?'

I thought that was two questions but I didn't say anything.

The painted lady stared into the ball for a little longer and said.

'Yes, you will, but not soon. And as for children, the ball is clouded. It is still yet to be decided.'

Her face fell a little. The lady snapped her head up to look intently at her.

She didn't say anything but continued to stare until Amelia's hand went into her pocket to draw out a small copper coin and hand it to the lady. She thanked her for her time and stood up and walked to me.

I was still confused over what had just happened. Amelia whispered in my ear.

'They say she is a Faerie, or had faerie blood in her, which means she can actually see the future. Go on, it's probably harmless.' She said nudging me towards the chair across the table from the lady. I took a deep breath and went to sit down.

The lady gazed at me for an unnervingly long amount of time. I was beginning to get uncomfortable when she said,

'Do you wish to know your future?'

I was going to speak, but found my throat surprisingly dry. And so, I just nodded as well.

'Let us see what the spirits have to say.'

And then the chanting began. I tried to squash the nervous feeling that was building in my stomach, but to no avail. The feeling kept building with the crescendo of the Lady's voice.

Then, all of a sudden, the chanting stopped and she stared into the ball in front of her again, just like she did with Amelia. Without even looking at me she said in a clear voice.

'Marion Brown. Eighteen summers old, you have seven siblings and a father.'

I sat there shocked. How could she possibly have known that?

'Do you have a question for the spirits?'

I desperately tried to think of a question, any question. But my mind had gone completely blank. I couldn't think, I was struggling to breathe.

'Your mother died last year, didn't she?' The Lady told me.

Once again, I was shook. How was it possible?

However, telling me that did bring to mind a question that I could ask. I took a deep breath, and coughed a little to clear my throat.

'Will I have an adventure?' I asked her.

Mother had told us to have an adventure, as she lay there dying. And so, I thought I should probably know if I was going to listen to her or not.

'Naive child.' The lady started. I was puzzled.

'You are already on one.'

What?

'You have been since the day you met the golden haired girl.'

Did she mean Ella?

'This adventure has been a long time planned, and has already started. There will be joy, but there will also be pain, and a great amount of suffering on your part. A great amount.'

This was not what I wanted to hear.

'Try and fight it all you want, but it will happen. There is no escaping your fate, no one can.'

I felt dizzy, what was she saying?

Her head snapped up to look at me, and I thought she was going to demand money like she did with Amelia, but she reached forward with her tattooed hands and grasped my own. She then roughly turned them over to gaze at my palm.

'Be wary of happiness. Twice you will think you have found it, and twice it will be taken away. And beware of him, he will bring you great suffering, but in two different forms, one of which you won't see coming or remember, no one will.'

'You can't fight him, that is not your destiny. Someone else must defeat him, but you must endure. You have to endure.'

'I am sorry for your loss. You have not lost them yet, but you will.'

She was starting to scare me now. I could feel myself panicking.

'I am sorry, Marion Brown, but this is the path you have walked down, so this is the path you will take. If you would like advice, surround yourself with friends, as many as you can. You will be in need of them as much as they need you.'

I couldn't take it anymore, she was scaring the life out of me. I yanked my hand backwards, accidentally hitting the table with my wrists. I reached into my pocket and practically threw a small coin on the table, before I rapidly stood up and walked out.

What was that about? Warnings and prophesies about my eternal unhappiness. Did she do it just to scare me, or was it true? Was I never going happy? She had promised me I would find it twice, only to then have it taken away from me.

'Marion, wait!' Amelia called after me, but I kept walking. I wasn't in the mood. I walked straight through the crowds of people, down the street to the edge of the fair where lay the road that lead back to Madam Cartwright's. I practically flung open the door and raced upstairs to the apartment. I continued to breathe deeply.

How could she have possibly known things like that about me? How did she know about my name, my family?

I could hear Amelia's footsteps coming up the stairs, but ignored them.

If she was really telling the truth, this was to be a grand adventure in my life, but apparently not one with a happy ending. And who was the 'he' she was going on about at the end, the one who would take away my happiness twice, but in different ways?

'Marion, I'm sorry. She isn't normally like that. It's normally a prediction of when you will be proposed to, or when your sweetheart will declared themselves in love with you, or how many children you will have, silly little things like that. I don't know where that came from.'

'Is she normally correct?' I said in a quiet voice, scared of the answer. My mind was praying 'please say no, please say no.'

'I don't know, that was the first time I'd been in there. Some of the other girls told me about her.'

'Do they say if she is correct or not?'

'I don't know Marion, but I can't see how she could be.'

I looked up at her when she said that.

'Oh, come on, it's only suppose to be a bit of fun, a bit of harmless guesswork on her part. She just dresses it up with all the chanting rubbish.'

'You said she was a faerie.'

Anyone who denied that faeries were fake was a fool. Everyone knew they existed, they just tended to stay out of the way of humans. With good reason.

They had magic, and they could either do good with it, or cause horrible mischief. And the majority of tales about them told us that they would only help the Humans if there was something in return for them.

However, the faerie Ella had encountered seemed friendly enough, at least to help her meet Christopher again. But maybe they had some ulterior motive in helping her.

'Marion, its only a rumour that she is Fae, probably just spread around so she gets more customers. Also, if she really was a faerie, then why would she be spending her days answering idiot questions from young girls for a few measly coins? Surely her time would be better spent elsewhere. She will just be some mad person, dishing out advice when someone promises to put gold in her hand.'

I couldn't fault her argument. And some small rational part of my head told me that it was probably all nonsense. But that didn't shake the deep rooted feeling of foreboding that now lay in my gut.

'Really, forget about it. She will be lying. I'll get myself a husband in the next year, just to prove her wrong if you like.'

That brought a smile to my face.

'Good luck.' I told her. She just shrugged and said.

'It's possible. I may not have suitors lining up at the door for my hand, but I have my ways. Now come on, I'm hungry!'

'You're always hungry.'

'Doesn't make it any less valid. Come on, what do we have in the cupboard?'

And so, we busied ourselves making lunch for the two of us, and I tried my best to forget about the foreboding prophesy that cast a dark shadow over my future.

* * *

That evening, I found myself walking around the outskirts of the fair. It was now lit up with hundreds of candles and lamps on the stalls or hanging from the makeshift wooden roofs that hung over them.

But I was not going to the fair.

I walked around the outside, going the opposite way round, so as to avoid a certain tent in a certain street. I was not in the mood for a repeat of the morning session. My footsteps were drowned out by the general noise of people milling around the fair, and the stall owners shouting to potential customers, trying to convince them to buy their goods before the fair closed in a few short hours. I paid them little attention.

I finally got around the far side of the square, and walked down the lane which was considerably darker than the well lit square. I clapped the small object in my hand tightly, as I got ever closer to my destination.

I lifted the latch on the gate, and stepped through, closing it behind me. It gave a loud groan as it swung shut. I moved quickly through the front garden, taking care not to accidentally hit my head on the rope that was still attached to side of the house. Then I quickly got to the front door and knocked on the wood three times.

Then I waited.

I could hear some movement and conversation coming from the other side of the door. Then I heard a mechanical clunk resound very loudly, so loudly in fact I guessed it must have come from just behind the door. It was followed by another a few seconds later.

It left me very confused.

Then, the door opened, and I saw the smiling face of young Isabelle gazing up at me.

'Marion!'

'Hello Isabelle. May I come in?'

'Yes, of course. Father is just working.'

She beckoned me through the threshold of the house, and I stepped inside.

It was a fairly simple house, a kitchen and dining table in front of me, and armchairs by the fire to the right. There was a wooden staircase that I guessed lead to the bedrooms at the back of the house. It was sparsely decorated, not much colour on the wall or display objects. But what did surprise me was the sheer amount of things strewn about the place. There were all sorts of objects, large and small, metal and wooden, complex and simple.

The room had become Isabelle's work room I guessed. Here, she sat at this table and tried to piece together bits and pieces until they formed a contraption.

As well as all the random objects, there was also a large number of cogs. That didn't really surprise me.

Amelia had told me that Isabelle's father, Marcus, was Milton's resident clock maker.

I could hear someone working upstairs, so I guessed that is where he was.

My curiosity got the better of me, and I wanted to know what contraption made the strange noise before Isabelle opened.

Much to my surprise, there was a large tube attached to the wall down the left hand side of the door, but it was very high up. A pole dangled from the bottom, which look well used.

Isabelle clearly guessed what I was looking at, and began to explain.

'It's so I can see who is outside the door.' She told me. Then went over and pulled down on the pole, making the tube extend, or at least reveal more of it that was hidden inside the larger tube. It stopped at about Isabelle's eye line, which a loud thunk. So that was what the sound was.

'There are a load of mirrors, which lets me see who is outside.' She motioned for me to look through the bottom of the tube. I had to bend down a little to put my eye to the hole. I was greeted with a small image of the area around the outside of the door, but from the point of view of the top of the door.

'Wait a moment!' Isabelle said excitedly, and opened the door carefully, and stepped outside. She came in to view through the tube, and she looked up at presumably where the first mirror was situated and waved at me.

It was rather remarkable. I hadn't seen anything like this before. The device let you see around corner, and through solid doors!

And she had invented it, at fourteen years old.

I moved my face away from the tube, my mouth slightly agape, as Isabelle walked back into the house, practically glowing with pride.

Good, she deserved to be proud! And I did not think many people in Milton thought she should be, but I disagreed, very strongly.

'What a marvellous invention!' I told her. She gave me one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen.

'And on that topic,' I said, reaching into my pocket to draw out the small book that I had wrapped up in brown paper and string, 'I thought you might like this.'

I extended the parcel towards her, her eyes darting towards it quickly.

'Really? For me?'

'Yes, Open it!'

Her smile has not dropped as she frantically tore at the strings and ripped off the brown paper which fell to the floor. The leather binding of the book came into view, and I could see the smile fall from her face.

I was confused, I thought she would love it!

And I felt a little hurt too, I had spent the money I could have used for a book of my own, but instead I spent it on this, and she didn't like it.

'I can't accept this.' Isabelle said.

'Why not?'

'I just can't.'

'That's not an answer.'

My mind was spinning, I really had thought she would like it.

She paused for a moment, said trying to formulate some sort of excuse.

'It's too much money.'

Something told me she was lying. That wasn't the reason she didn't want the book.

'Isabelle, come on. The truth.'

Her head hung and she averted her gaze from me.

'It is far too much money.' She repeated.

'What is it?' I asked her, not buying a word of it.

'Please just take it back.'

'Isabelle?'

'Please, thank you for the thought.'

'What is it? What are you not telling me.'

She fell silent.

'Isabelle, it's alright. I'm your friend, remember. You can tell me.'

She mumbled something very quietly under her breath.

'I'm sorry, I didn't hear that.'

Her hung even further as she repeated in an slightly louder voice. I still didn't catch what she was trying to say.

'Isabelle, I can't-'

'I can't read!' She finally said loudly.

I was stunned.

I knew it was common to be illiterate, most of my own village was. But with Isabelle, for all her brains for inventing, I had just presumed she could also read.

Her face had turned a bright shade of red. Her head was still hung down.

'Well, I can read basic letters. And I know numbers. But, long words and reading fluently, I can't.'

'Has anyone ever taught you?' I asked.

'Only father told me what he knows.'

'Would you like a teacher?'

'Yes, but there isn't there one in Milton.'

'There is now.' I told her.

'No there isn't.'

'Yes there is. Me.' I informed her.

Her face snapped up to look at me with that.

'I'll teach you. I practically taught all my siblings. And you certainly have the brains for it!'

'But, you are a seamstress.'

'I can be both. Seamstress by day, teacher by night.'

'And I can't pay you.'

'You don't have to. One friend to another.' I smiled at her.

'Please, it would give me something to do after work, and not sit in my room in boredom. And you would help me, show me your inventions. Then I'll call it a fair deal.' I told her.

She thought about it for a moment.

'Are you sure?'

'Oh trust me, I am. I'm going turn you into a massive bookworm, Isabelle. You just wait.'

The corners of Isabelle's mouth curled upwards into a smile.

'So, you'll teach me to read, and I'll show you how to build these things?'

I nodded.

She smiled properly now.

Do we have a deal Isabelle?' I asked her, extending my hand toward her.

She took me hand and shook it.

'Deal.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

The following Sunday afternoon arrived, with once again not much of note actually occurring whilst working at Madam Cartwright's.

The biggest change that occurred was that I was now finally trusted enough to begin sewing clothes by myself, and I could now actually work on my own orders.

Amelia and myself passed the time talking, singing and just generally being companionable with each other. It was nice to have someone like that again. I hadn't been able to have that since I left the Manor. I missed the days with Jane, and the long nights we'd stay up talking about nothing in particular. But Amelia more than made up for it, both with her manner, and the sheer amount of talk she seemed to have bottled up inside her!

And so, when Sunday arrived, I packed my bag again and made for the forest, determined to have even just half an hour of peace and quiet.

There was also a certain ginger haired young man who I would quite like to have seen again. And seeing as though I didn't show up the previous week, I felt it bad manners not to at least try and make my excuses to him. But, maybe he hadn't shown up either, maybe he didn't want to meet me there on Sundays. The doubts crept into my mind. I knew they were unfounded, but they still crept in, and I was powerless to stop them.

I had never before been actually worried about whether someone would show up or not. Even when I had eagerly awaited for James's arrival, I was never worried he wouldn't turn up. I was certain I would see his Smug face again.

But not Jack.

No, for some reason, I could quite figure out Jack. I knew I liked him, as a friend. I had never really thought about him as anything else. But maybe I was beginning to...

I stopped myself, see if he showed up first, worry about everything else later.

I found the pond area again with very little difficulty, and nothing had changed. There was still golden light reflecting off its surface and the vibrant green of the leaves of the trees still astounded me.

One thing was different however.

Nestled between two of the roots was a shock of bright red hair.

Jack.

His head was bent over the small book he had in his hand, scribbling something furiously.

No, not scribbling, drawing.

The way his hand, and the pencil contained in it moved, made it clear that he was not writing, but rather sketching something. He didn't look up as I approached, but seemed intent on staring at whatever he was bringing to life on the page before him.

He didn't notice me.

I couldn't stand for that, so I coughed rather loudly.

His head snapped up at the sound. His blue green eyes met mine as I smiled at him. His face contorted into a wide grin.

'You came.' He said quietly.

'Yes, did you doubt I would?' I said, trying to mask that fact that I doubted he would come.

'Well, you didn't last week.'

My face fell. He had come last week, and I had not even shown him the courtesy of telling him I would be otherwise engaged.

'Did you wait long?' I asked, slightly nervous of the answer.

'Only about an hour. I knew the fair was in town, so after an hour I guessed where you probably were.'

'I'm sorry. I should have sent a note.'

'Please don't worry yourself, I kept myself occupied.'

'With drawing?'

'With drawing.'

'Can I see?'

His eyes widened for a moment, before he composed himself. I could have sworn I saw a slight look of panic flash across them.

'It's not finished yet.'

'Can I see anyway.'

'I'd rather show you the completed thing, if you don't mind.'

I could tell he was trying to get me to drop the subject, and so I yielded.

'How come you didn't go to the fair?'

'I don't really like it very much.'

'Why not?'

'It's too loud. And the fortune tellers scare me.'

That couldn't be a coincidence.

'You too? Did you also get a prophesy of eternal unhappiness?'

He looked surprised.

'No, I just get told that my red hair means I am blessed by fire, and therefore, I'm dangerous.'

'Strange prophesy.'

'Why, what was yours?'

I took a deep breath.

'That I will be unhappy, and that some man is going to be the cause of it.'

'Well, that is plainly ridiculous.' Jack told me.

'I know, that's what I keep telling myself.'

'You don't believe it do you?'

He looked concerned. It touched my heart to think he genuinely cared if I was happy or not.

I shook my head.

'No, I don't believe it.'

'Good.' He told me, and sounded a little forceful as he said it. It made me smile.

'There was something I wanted to ask you.' I said. This question had been preying on my mind for a while now, as I had completely forgotten to ask him the last time I saw him.

'Go on,'

'Isabelle.'

'What about Isabelle?'

'You didn't mention that you were her only other friend.'

'I didn't know you were friends with her.'

'I am, as of two weeks ago.'

'I knew you'd manage that.' He said quietly.

'I'm sorry, what?'

'Isabelle is bright girl, and she knows she's different. She doesn't apologise for it, and so you have to be completely supportive of her if she lets you be her friend.'

'Are you surprised I would be.'

'No, not at all. I was almost ready to take a bet to see just how long it would be before you made her your friend.'

'Oh, you know me so well do you?'

'I'd like to, if you'll let me.'

'Maybe I will.' I smiled at him.

He grinned back.

'So how exactly did you win over Isabelle?' He asked.

'I'm going to teach her to read.'

He looked taken aback slightly.

'Isabelle can't read?' He asked.

I panicked, I didn't know it was a secret.

I only nodded in response.

'So, you are going to teach her to read with what exactly?'

'Any stories I can find. Or I'll write them.'

'You write stories?'

'I'd like to. I never had the time or the paper in which to do it.'

He smiled at me, and leaned back into the tree root, 'So, you're a storyteller then.'

'I'd like to think so.'

'Tell me one then.' He said, very matter of factly.

Now that surprised me.

'I'm sorry, what?'

'Tell me a story. You said you like telling stories, and I'm prepared to listen.'

I thought about it for a moment. It was a strange request to ask of me, but I could never resist the urge when it came to stories. And so, I sat down on the tree root next to him, gave Jack a sly smile and began.

'Once upon a time, there lived a young golden haired girl, who loved her parents very much.'

He turned to face me fully now.

'She was good and kind and beautiful, and angel incarnate. Her grace and manners made her beloved of all the people she met.'

'Her childhood was happy and contented. And as she grew, she became more kind and generous. Her manner earned her the respect and love of the servants in her house. She was kind to the new girl who made a fool of herself on the first day.'

I smiled a little at the memory of it.

'But alas, her mother suddenly died when she was only sixteen. She was distraught. Two years later, her father was tricked into marrying an evil woman. This evil woman had two daughters of her own, one who was an idiot, and one who was very shy. They all came to live in the Manor House with the girl and her father. The evil woman and the idiot girl were cruel to the servants and her alike. The marriage only lasted two months before the girls father, her last remaining family member and the person she loved with all her heart, suddenly caught the fever and succumbed to it.'

'The evil woman used the death of her husband as an opportunity, and dismissed all of the servants without a second thought. She also tried to hide the evidence of her husband's will, that said that the girl was to inherit everything, and she was to be left with nothing. And now, with no servants to cook or clean for them, the evil stepmother forced the young girl into servitude, well, more like slavery.'

'For a whole year, the girl toiled and worked for her stepfamily. She was horrible used and abused by the Evil stepmother and the Idiot Stepsister. And while she worked, she was blissfully unaware that they were draining away all her money for their own selfish reasons.'

'Then, a year after her father died, a proclamation was given out, all over the county, that a ball was to be held. At this ball, everyone was invited to attend, so long as they were of age and could purchase suitable clothing. The girl originally did not even consider attending, but as the time drew closer and closer, she began to convince herself to go. True to the angel that she was, always thinking of others before herself, she was going to give a gift to the young serving girl who she had made friends with.'

'But along the path to the village, the cart she was driving got stuck in a ditch. Powerless to move it, and fearful of what her stepfamily would do, she began to panic. Then, a handsome young man appeared and offered to help her. They began to talk and she left the forest quite enamoured of the young handsome man, and he with the beautiful golden haired girl. He asked to meet her again at the ball, and she agreed.'

'She gave her friend, and most of the village where she lived a dress, so they could all attend the ball. And when she got home, she began working on altering one of her mother's old dresses she had kept, making it wearable for the ball.'

'One day, a traveller woman arrived at the Manor House, asking for food and water and rest for a little while. The girl was kind to her and let her in. Once the woman had refreshed herself, she bid the girl farewell, with a promise to return the favour.'

'The night of the ball arrived, and the girl confronted her stepfamily in her ball gown. Her stepmother forbade her from attending the ball, and ripped her dress from her very skin to prevent her from disobeying her order. The girl was heartbroken. Her stepfamily left without her, leaving her all alone in the house.'

'Then, a knock sounded on the door, and the traveller woman reappeared. It turned out she was a faerie in disguise and decided to help the girl get her wish to go to the ball. She gave her a golden dress and shoes to match, as well as jewellery and she erased the reminders of her servitude from her brow. The girl asked for one more thing, for her stepfamily to not recognise her. The faerie said she could make it happen, but only until midnight when the magic would wear off. And so, thanking the faerie, the girl set off to the ball, her heart full of excitement.'

'The ball was everything she dreamed it to be, the beautiful room, the music, the very atmosphere of love. By the time she arrived, she was a little late and so the doors were closed. When they opened to let her in, everyone turned to look at the girl who appeared to them like a golden princess. She was the centre of everyone's attention, and the most beautiful girl at the ball. However there was only one person she could see, the young man who had helped her in the forest was standing in the middle of the ball room, in his fine suit, waiting for her.'

'It was almost like magic as they were propelled forward to greet each other again. He asked her to dance, and the ball began. They glided around the room, swirling and dancing. They were completely wrapped up in each other, one mind, one heart. The dance ended and they made they way out of the ball room to talk. He revealed he was the son of the Duke, the whole reason the ball was being thrown in the first place, but none of that mattered to the girl, she just wanted him.'

'Their conversation lasted all night, and as they talked, they grew more and more deeply in love with each other. But alas, the clock was creeping ever closer to midnight, and the girl knew she had to leave, or her stepfamily would discover her. So, she ran. She ran right through the palace garden and through the ball room, causing everyone to stop and stare. Whilst running, she stopped to take off her shoes, as they were weighing her down. She flung herself into the waiting carriage and made for home. In her haste, she had neglected to tell the Duke's son her name, and whilst running, she had accidentally dropped one of her shoes out of her hand. But her mind was too full of fear for what her stepfamily would do to be concerned with such things.'

'She arrived home, and quickly changed into her normal clothes and hide the faerie gifts under a floorboard. When her stepfamily returned just after, they were furious. The magic that had kept them ignorant of her presence at the ball had worn off, so they now knew she had attended. The stepmother grabbed the girl and locked her in the attic as a punishment.'

'The next day, another proclamation went out that the Duke's son was looking for the golden haired princess. He had found the shoe she had left and was going to search his father's lands until he found her. When the girl's stepfamily heard of this, the stepmother decided to keep the girl locked up, so the duke's son would not find her, and maybe consider marrying one of her daughters. The shy daughter was put to work cooking and cleaning to make up for the absence of the girl.'

'Three days past and the Duke's son arrived at the Manor House with the golden shoe. As he was trying it on the idiot stepsister, the shy stepsister ran to the attic and passed the girl a key. The girl ran as quickly as she could and almost reached the room where he was. But a hand reached out and pulled her back, and a hand went around her mouth to prevent her from calling out to him. The stepmother locked her back up in the attic and promised to punish her for it after he was gone. The girl fell into despair when she saw her handsome man leaving the Manor, unable to find her or rescue her.'

'Although the small attic was bare, there was a water pitcher in the corner of the room. And so, the girl decided she was going to fight her way out of this slavery. She hid herself behind the door with the pitcher and waited.'

'She did not have to wait for long, as within the hour, there was a loud commotion downstairs, followed by footsteps on the way up to the attic. She readied herself to strike, when the door opened to reveal not her stepmother, but her friend, the servant girl who she had been kind to on her first day.'

I once again could help but smile at the memory of it.

'She embraced her, overflowing with emotions and tears. She had been so scared of what her stepmother could have done. But the servant girl wasn't alone, she had brought a certain Duke's son with her,'

'And his friend.' I added quickly.

'The Duke's son asked her to try on the shoe to see if it will fit, both of them knowing it would. The servant girl and the Duke's friend made themselves scarce as the Golden haired girl and the Duke's son finally were reunited, and told each other of the deep love and regard they held for each other. The Duke's son explained that the servant girl had told them that she lived at the Manor House, and had shown them the way, including rushing past the evil woman when she denied them entry to the house, and how the shy stepsister had finally stood up to her mother and told them where she was.'

'Their conversation ended with an engagement and promise to remove her from that house, and bring her to the palace where they would plan their wedding. The stepmother and the idiot stepsister were not invited, and it was a beautiful ceremony and celebration. They continue to live happily, and no one doubts they shall ever stop. The end.'

I finally took a deep breath. My throat was dry and I desperately needed water. Jack just looked stunned.

'Did you just make that up, or was that memorised?'

I was taken aback.

'I didn't make it up, it's all true.'

Now he looked surprised.

'It can't be. Magic and Faeries and instant romances don't happen in real life.'

How dare he, of course they did! I tried to calm myself, but I could feel my control slipping away rapidly.

'What do you mean they don't happen in really life? Everyone knows Faeries exists and so does magic. Just because they aren't common doesn't mean they don't exist. And as for instant romances, I can safely say I have witnessed love at first sight, and so I know that also exists.'

'But very very rarely. And that is quite a lot of rare thing that happened if this story is true.'

'It is true! You saw part of it!'

'Excuse me?'

'The ball, it was Duke William's Ball. The Duke's son is Lord Christopher and the golden haired girl is Lady Ella!'

His eyes widened, and his brow creased.

'But I thought you know Lady Ella. You were her bridesmaid.'

'Who do you think the servant girl in the story was.'

Understanding spread over his face.

'That was you? You rescued her?'

I could help but feel a little pride at that.

'I'd had enough of how Lady Evil was treating her. I couldn't sit back and do nothing, not again.'

His brow creased further in contemplation.

'Wait one moment. You said that the Girl- Ella, was kind to the servant girl when she made a fool of herself on her first day.'

Blood rushed to my cheeks, why had I left that detail in?

'Marion, what did you do?'

I took another deep breath.

'I may or may not have not recognised her as the lady of the house, so when I was told she was, I fell into a deep curtesy which cause my bag to hit the ground and open, and all my clothes fell out and into a muddy puddle.'

He tipped his head back slightly and laughed.

'I was only fourteen! I panicked.'

He continued laughing.

'You know, that's hardly making a fool of yourself. There are plenty of worse thing you could have done.'

'Not on your first day. I was nervous and scared and so it scarred me for life.'

'Well at least it hasn't effected your storytelling.'

'Good.'

'And Isabelle is lucky to have you. If you write her stories like that, I imagine she will never have her head out of a book for the rest of her life.'

'That's the plan.' I smiled. He chuckled a little.

'Now, come on. You tell one.' I told him. 'It's only fair!'

'But I'm not a storyteller.'

'I talked for all that time, the least you can do it return the favour.'

He sighed.

'I'm not getting out of this am I?'

I shook my head.

He sighed again, louder this time, and adjusted his seating position on the tree root.

'Once upon a time,' he started, 'There was a queen.'

'And, um... she wanted a child with all her heart. However, no child appeared, and the kingdom was without an heir. Then, one day a faerie appeared to the queen and offered to help her, as she said the child would be a great ruler and help bring justice to the world.'

'And so, the queen conceived, and a beautiful baby girl was born, a princess. At the celebration feast for the new princess, all of the ruling faeries were invited. All except one. This one had a reputation for cruelty and evil, and so was left off the guest list.'

'The ruling faeries began to give their gifts to the child; beauty, grace, the ability to be perfect all of the time, oh don't look at me like that, you know it's true!'

I hadn't realised I was pulling a face at him, he was disrupting his own story to make me laugh.

'Anyway,' he continued, 'The wicked faerie found out about the celebration and appeared to give the child her own gift, the promise that when she turned eighteen, she would prick her finger on a spindle and die.'

'The king and queen were horrified, and begged the faerie to remove the curse, but she did not and vanished, never to be seen again.'

'However, four of the ruling faeries had not presented their gifts yet, so instead of giving her their planned gifts; perfect hair, flawless skin etc,'

Even I was laughing now.

'The first faerie gave her a reprieve from the curse, so that when she pricked her finger, she would fall into a deep sleep instead of death, and she would only be awoken by true love's kiss. The other three faeries told the king and queen that they would hide the child, and raise it as their own, to prevent the evil faerie ever finding her. Although it broke the king and queen's hearts to do it, they agreed.'

'And so, the lost princess still lives, somewhere, unaware of her heritage, and the curse place upon her, while her parents rule the kingdom waiting for her to return. The end.'

I looked at him incredulously.

'That can't be the end!' I practically cried.

'Why not?'

'Well, does the princess get her true loves kiss, does she rule the kingdom?'

'I don't know.'

'What do you mean you don't know?! It's your story, make up the ending.'

'It's not a story, it's as true as yours!'

I was stunned.

'It can't be. We would all know it.' I told him.

'Ah, no you wouldn't, as I was told that the royal family covered it up, told everyone she died to keep her safe.'

'What, our royal family? The house of Valorian?'

'Yes.'

'What complete and utter rot.'

'It's true!'

'So how come you know it then, if it's suppose to be a secret?'

'I heard it from Lucien. He always delights in the drama and gossip.'

I laughed.

'I've only ever met him once, and I can already tell that's just like him.'

'Yes, he rather does give off that impression.'

'Tell me another.' I asked him.

'Another what?'

'Another story. Mine was at least twice as long as yours, and mine at least had an ending. You still owe me a completed story.'

He sighed dramatically and then began again.

'Once upon a time.' He said smiling at me. 'There was a mirror. A magical mirror. This mirror was created long ago, and no one knows if it was the faeries who made it, or some other creature. But this mirror possessed one quality, the ability to see the truth.'

'All someone needed to do was look into it and ask a question, and the truth would be revealed. However, there was a steep price. For every time you asked a question, the mirror would demand something of you too, a small piece of your heart.'

'Not your actually heart of course, it wouldn't cut you open, but the metaphorical kind. And so, those who used the mirror became changed once they knew the truth. Their souls would become darker and waste away piece by piece until there would be nothing left of them, only a shell of evil in the body of the person they once were.'

'To protect people from those who used the mirror, long ago a king decided it needed to be hidden in a place no one could find it. And so, it was hidden, and only a small trail of cryptic clues were concealed in case there was ever such a need to find it again. These clues were left to the descendants of that royal line.'

'And now, the rumour is that someone has found it again. Someone wields the mirror's power and along the way, they have become the most dark and despicable person to ever walk the earth. They say that this person now rules a vast area of land, and inflicts pain and suffering on all those who live there.'

He stopped speaking.

'Is that it? Again?' I felt a little disappointed.

'You said I owed you a story, as you gave me one. So I'll give you two half finished stories instead.'

I rolled my eyes at him.

'Is this one supposedly true too?'

He shrugged.

'I was told it was, but I'm not sure I believe it. I'm sure we all would have heard if someone that evil truly lives amongst us.'

I had to admit that he was probably right.

'So, will that quench your thirst for stories then?' He asked me.

'I'm not sure, for now yes. But I may need another one by next week.'

He smiled a wide grin.

'I will look forward to it.' He told me.

'As will I, Jack, as will I.'

We both started laughing, and I found myself greatly enjoying his company. I had never before had a male friend, my brothers didn't count. And James didn't really count either, he wasn't my friend.

But there was something in the way Jack looked at me, something in those jewel like eyes that made me wonder if maybe, maybe-

Maybe there was something there that ran deeper than friendship. Nothing definitive yet, but possibly the start of something.

And I knew, maybe I was feeling the same.

Just maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 _Dear Marion,_

 _So glad to know you found work and are settled in Milton. We all miss you. Daniel most of all, he still hasn't quite mastered cooking yet. We're all fine and just about managing without you._

 _It's so different here without you, and it's still not a change I particularly like._

 _Gwen told me to tell you how her tooth fell out; we found Robbie the other day surrounded by cake crumbs and all the cakes were gone. Clara misses you a lot and mumbles how unfair it is that she now has to do everything (she doesn't do everything but we all know what she is like) and wants you back home as soon as possible._

 _We got a letter the other day, from your friend Lady Ella. Tom seems to have misplaced it somewhere, so we will send it through when we find it._

 _I will tell you again about those promises you made to me, and we are waiting for your return in just less than three months, we want to hear all your stories from Milton._

 _Send my love to Mrs Frasier for me._

 _And I send my love to you, my daring girl. Please stay safe and if you become unhappy at any time, please come straight back home._

 _Lots of Love_

 _Father._

* * *

 _Isabelle's Diary._

 _Tuesday Evning-_ _Evening._

 _My name is Isabelle. This is my_ _daery_ _\- diary._ _Marian_ _\- Marion is teaching me to reed- read and write. I must write in it_ _evry_ _\- every day to practice._

 _Today we practiced spelling. I know a lot of words, but not_ _awlays_ _\- always how to spell them, so Marion is teaching me._

 _I now can spell Invention and Inventor._

 _She has given me a short story to read, I think she wrote it herself. It's about a golden haired girl. I have only just started it._

 _Tomorrow I am teaching Marion basic ideas and simple inventions._

* * *

 _Wendesday-_ _Wednesday evening._

 _Today, I showed Marion how to use pulleys. They are so_ _uzeful-_ _useful. She seemed to really like it._

 _Father was out most of the day, and says he has to go again tomorrow, maybe for several days. He needs to sell his_ _cloks-_ _clocks and so must go far away._

 _I miss him when he is gone._

 _But I have Marion to talk to, so I'm not very_ _lonly-_ _lonely anymore!_

* * *

 _To Marion,_

 _Just writing to ask if you will be in the clearing this Sunday, if you haven't got anything more pressing happening. If you do, I understand._

 _I'm sorry again that my stories didn't have an ending, or were as well told as yours, I will try harder in future._

 _How is teaching Isabelle going? I'm sure you have no problems, she's a bright girl, and I'm sure you are an amazing tutor!_

 _I hope to see you soon, if you want to see me of course._

 _All the best_

 _Jack._

* * *

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Yes I will be heading to the clearing on Sunday, maybe I will meet you there._

 _You still owe me a decently told story with an actually ending! I can't believe how much you short changed me for that! I must have talked for hours and hours and you hardly said a word._

 _Isabelle is just perfect. She picks everything up so quickly, and she is so very eager. She finished the short story I wrote her within the night. Clearly I need to write longer ones. At least I write ones with endings!_

 _She's also teaching me how to use mechanical things, we've covered pulleys and knots so far. You never know when this might come in handy._

 _Think of a story, a good one, and I'll see you on Sunday._

 _From a very impatient Marion._

* * *

 _Dear Marion,_

 _How are you? What is Milton like, you must write to me to tell me everything._

 _Christopher is so good to me, he took me to a cottage by the seaside two weeks ago, for a little holiday. It was divine. We swam in the sea and took walks down on the sand, it was so romantic and perfect. And the house was like a miniature palace, so beautiful._

 _I wish when you marry, you enjoy the same happiness I have found with my husband._

 _Jaqueline sends her love to you, and inquires after how you are doing. She's settled into life in the palace now quite well, and has busied herself in re ordering the servants timetables, their breaks and shifts and so forth._

 _James also asked after you, and looked very disappointed when I had no news for him. He actually asked me for your address in Milton so he could stop by to say hello, (in fact he even offered to personally deliver this letter) but considering even I don't know your current address, I had to disappoint him. Did something happen between the two of you? You were getting on so well at the Wedding, and James keeps asking if you are happy all the way in Milton. Of course, that is your own business if you do not want to tell me, but please do! I would so like to know!_

 _Christopher tells me that they have made a little progress with the matter of Lady Kingston, or Evil as you call her. They can arrest her on the charge of stealing or robbery or something like that, I don't remember all the details, but they can't charge her with cruelty. And so, we're still a little stuck with what to do exactly._

 _Please write back soon, I'm eagerly awaiting news of what Milton is like. And please give me your address, I had to send this to your fathers house, and I hate that he had to pay to send two letters. Tell him I will give him the money for the post next time you write. Thank you!_

 _Write soon!_

 _Lots of love._

 _Ella Howards (that still looks so strange to me!)_

* * *

 _Dear Ella,_

 _I have been here in Milton for a month now, and I find it suits me very well here. I am now working as a seamstress, and I'm finally gaining Madam Cartwright's trust enough to begin to take on my own orders. I have a very talkative new friend who I live with, and while she is lovely and friendly, she could win a national competition for talking. Sometimes I just long for peace and quiet._

 _I also discovered, after a few hours here, that Jack Hale ( the servant boy who danced with me at your wedding) lives here. He works for Christopher's friend Adam. Small world._

 _Anyway, he was so friendly and welcoming to me. And I've discovered he draws. His artwork is amazing! You'll have to come and visit just so you can see it._

 _I've also met an incredible young girl called Isabelle. She's the same age as Clara and she is an inventor. Some of the things she makes are just ingenious. We have a deal, I teach her to read and write, and she teaches me basic mechanics. I can't say that I'm very good yet, but I can now tie a pretty good knot._

 _I've enclosed my address so you can write straight to me. You can tell James where I live, but a visit is a little out of the question, due to the fact I have a tiny apartment which I share with another girl so here, there will simply not be enough space for him. And if he makes a sly comment after you tell him this, feel free to punch him; do it for me, as I would. No doubt he will probably laugh at that._

 _If you see my family, tell them I'm always thinking about them and I miss them. I will back home in a few months so you have to come and see me. I want to hear all about living in a palace and being the future duchess of the region ( how high and mighty you must feel.)_

 _I speak in jest of course, you will make an excellent Duchess, I know you will._

 _Send my love to Christopher and Jaqueline for me will you._

 _All the best._

 _Marion._

* * *

 _To Marion._

 _Will you be in the forest again on Sunday?_

 _Please say you will, I enjoy our little meetings._

 _Jack_

 _PS- did my story meet the standard this week?_

* * *

 _Dear Jack._

 _Yes, you don't need to keep asking me if I will be there! I told you I would be. Is this some sort of strange 'I need this in writing so I can prove you said it' thing?_

 _I enjoy our meetings to, rather a lot._

 _Marion._

 _PS- Well that one actually had an ending, so yes; it meets the basic requirements._

* * *

 _Dear Browns._

 _Just to let you know I'm doing very well in Milton. I've now properly settled in to my routine at Madam Cartwright's over the month and a half I have been here. And yes, before you ask, I have secured permission to have a week off work at the beginning of September ( exactly three months after I left!) so I can come home for a few days._

 _Clara and Daniel, I'm sorry I left you at home to do all the housework, I'm sure it must be very difficult for you two doing it together, for only a month and a half, so much more difficult than when I did it for a year by myself. And I'm glad to hear, Daniel, that your cooking has improved. I look forward to sampling it, and hopefully not getting food poisoning._

 _Tom, Robbie and Gwen, I can't wait to see how big you are getting now!_

 _Richard, you promised me you'd make me something when I get back, I'm looking very much forward to it!_

 _Alexander, I'm sure your looking out for all them. Don't you dare ever stop, or you will answer to me! I'm sure I have nothing to worry about though, so keep up the good work._

 _Father, please stop worrying, I know you will be. I am fine. I'm eating enough and I have friends here in Milton now and I have a good life here, so do not worry!_

 _I will see you all in September._

 _Lots of love._

 _Marion._

* * *

 _Isabelle's diary. Friday night_

 _Marion has been teaching me for two months now, and I can spell a lot of words now! And my reading is getting very good according to Marion. She even lent me her own book, the folk tales of Exodia! It's a_ _collxion_ _\- collection of short stories, so it is good reading practice. I like the one about long golden haired princess!_

 _I have taught Marion how to use levers, how it makes things easier to lift, especially if it a large one. I want to show her cogs next. She seems to be very excited about learning all of this. I like her a lot. She's really my only friend. Jack is my friend too, but he is always at the castle with Lucien and Agnes so I don't get to see him._

 _Father gets back from his trip tomorrow, he has been gone for 3 days. I want to see him again, I miss him._

* * *

 _My Lady Marion,_

 _I'm not quite sure how to begin this letter, I've tried many times and thrown a lot of paper in the fire as a result. I suppose I should start with a hello._

 _Ella finally told me your address, and also showed me the little section of the letter you sent her. And yes, I did laugh at that. How do you already know me so well? You are completely right about most things, it's very annoying. Could you try and be wrong every now and again to leave something for us poor mortals!_

 _How is Milton? You know, it is also not that far from my father's estate, maybe about a days journey at the most. And every so often I may feel the need to visit Adam. (Well, not really. Adam, he's a miserable snobbish sort of person, very cold.) I now know exactly where you live, both in Milton and Rault, and so you may find someone knocking on your door in the near future._

 _I'm terribly sorry for what happened at the wedding. I'm still not completely sure what happened, but I will apologise for it anyway. And I realise I maybe should not have upset you by telling you of Ella's situation at a celebration, that was foolish of me, and a mistake I cannot apologise enough for. Clearly I now need to see you face to face to say it to you._

 _Please feel free to write to me, I'm staying with Christopher and Ella, and that stepsister of hers who I still can't remember the name of. To be honest I'm not sure which is worse, going home to be with my father, or staying here and watching the newly weds be annoyingly sweet with each other. They are just so perfect for each other and it's making me want to vomit most of the time. I miss having you here, at least our conversations had a little argumentative spirit in them!_

 _But on a more serious note, please write back to me, just to let you know you are alright. I would hate to think anything happened to you and you have no one to call to for help. Please know that if you ever need help, for anything at all, I will always be not far away._

 _Now, I must leave you be, and go back to the most perfect of perfect couples; forgive me while I retch quietly in a corner._

 _Please write soon._

 _Your humble servant,_

 _Lord Smug_

 _James._

* * *

 _To Jack,_

 _Before you even ask, yes I will be in the forest on Sunday. You seem to send almost a weekly letter to ask, so I thought this week I will beat you to it._

 _Also, those drawings you keep say are not finished, can I see them yet?_

 _You must have been 'finishing them off' for two months now. Surely they must be good enough for me to see!_

 _It only leaves me to ask, will you be in the forest on Sunday. I do so look forward to our meetings, they are the highlight of my week._

 _Anxiously waiting for a response,_

 _Marion._

* * *

 _To Marion,_

 _Yes, I will be in the forest._

 _And I look forward to our little meetings too. I love spending time with the most amazing girl._

 _The drawings are not finished yet._

 _From_

 _Jack._

* * *

 _Lord Smug,_

 _You've discovered me at last. I tried my best to hide, but you have sought me out. Whatever am I to do?_

 _Milton suits me very very well. I love the freedom to do as I please. I've never had that before. I'm not sure if it's being in Milton, or being away from my family and the responsibilities. I'm working as a seamstress and a sort of part time tutor. Are you sure I'm not to lowly for your high self to be associating with?_

 _How could you possibly be annoyed with Ella and Christopher? They are angels in the world, and so perfect for each other, they could never ever be too sickly sweet._

 _I hope the sarcasm comes across on the page._

 _Clearly, it must be so hard for you, to live in the palace, surrounded by kind hearted people, and with enough money to do what ever you wish. The rest of us poor mortals have to work all day every day to simply put food on the table. Yes, your life is so very hard._

 _All joking aside, please do not trouble yourself with what happened at the wedding. I asked to be told, that was my decision, and I accept the consequences of that. You deserved to have a lovely night._

 _I'm sure it will not surprise you to learn that once I got to Milton, I decided to challenge myself and I am now learning basic mechanics from a local inventor._

 _Yes, I am possibly insane._

 _I'm pretty sure I will never be much good at it, but I enjoy the lessons and I can now tie a decent knot._

 _I've also discovered that my friend Jack, the ginger haired one, lives here in Milton too. It was so nice to have a friendly face when I arrived here._

 _Now I have written to you, you must also write back to me. To not do so would demonstrate a great lack of manners, and I would be forced to add Impolite to your name. I don't think Lord Impolite and Smug has quite the same ring to it._

 _And about the other matter about dropping in, I really do not have space. If you ever saw my apartment, you would understand. And there is also the matter of my roommate, Amelia. You would never hear the end of it, I would never hear the end of it. And trust me, you would hear her even as you left Milton. She does so like to talk. She is lovely and friendly, don't get me wrong, but she likes to talk, a lot. Also, Madam Cartwright, my employer and Landlady made it very clear to me that no males are ever allowed to step foot inside the apartment, apart from my father and brothers._

 _Believe me when I say that you do not want to incur her wrath, you really do not._

 _Anyway, I hope you write back soon, I missed our conversations._

 _Your friend_

 _Marion._

* * *

 _Isabelle's diary._

 _I have been learning to write and read for two and a half months now, and I'm definitely improving. I can spell a lot of words now, and Marion has been telling me to read stories._

 _Even though it is still a little tricky, I really like reading. I read almost as much as I make things_

 _Father had been busy with work again. He is at home, but he has been locked in his workroom room for most of the day. He works so hard._

 _It's starting to get a little darker now, it is nearly the end of August after all, and so I cannot stay up that late reading. Father thinks that's good for my eyes, not reading so much._

 _I'm teaching Marion tomorrow, we may look over cogs._

 _Good night._

* * *

 _To Marion,_

 _I beat you to the note this time. Just to inform you I will be in forest on Sunday. I know you said you are returning home to Rault soon, and I can't remember if it is this week or next week. I will be at the clearing regardless. I'll wait as long as I have to._

 _I'd like to see you before you leave._

 _Love from Jack._

* * *

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Yes, I will be there this week, I journey home the following week._

 _I'd like to see you before I go too._

 _Love from Marion._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

My three months of living in Milton were finally at an end. And as a dutiful daughter, I had to fulfil the promise I made to my father.

A trip back home.

Three months of a new life, free of responsibility of family life. Three glorious months of complete and utter freedom. Not having to think about dinner for nine all day, not having to worry whether one of them had fallen out of a tree, or scuffed their knees.

I enjoyed my three months. But I had also missed my family immensely.

Yes, I enjoyed living by myself (well, excluding Amelia) but I did miss the constant screaming and shouting. I missed the playful manner in which we all interacted with each other. I had missed Alexander's constant fussing, and Daniel's sarcasm. I had missed Clara's romantic moods and Richard's quiet but reassuring presence. I had missed Tom's shouting, Robbie's squealing, Gwen's singing and Father's loving nature.

I had Amelia's talking to make up for all of this, but it still wasn't quite the same.

My old, worn down carpet bag was propped up against the wooden wall. I had made sure that all the food I would need for the journey was prepared, and that I had a blanket kept near the top of the bag, as most likely I would have to spend the night in the forest again.

The other thing that had me a little excited was the prospect of seeing Blanche again. Blanche, the complete and utter mystery woman. The real life Robin Hood. Yes, there was the small matter of her attacking me when we first met, but it was after all a little understanding. And she was a real life Robin Hood! Of course I was going to be interested in her.

I just had to hope she hadn't been caught by that evil woman in the last three months, and that her promise to help me get home safely still held. I could walk back by myself if necessary, but I much preferred having company.

I had said told Jack that I was going home for a week, and so I would miss one of our weekly meet ups. He looked disappointed when I told him, but lightened up when I told him we would have to have an extra-long meeting when I returned to make up for the missing Sunday.

Jack and myself had continued to meet in the forest most weekends, and we had become very close.

Very close indeed.

Well, after three months of private conversations in a secluded and romantic clearing, what was I expecting to happen?

Nothing had happened yet. Nothing at all. But he had finally signed a note to me with 'Love from'. And I had realised a good while ago that I liked Jack. I liked him, not just as a friend, but as something more. Whenever Amelia or Isabelle would mention him in conversation, I found myself blushing more and more frequently. Our meetings in the forest were the highlight of my week, and I found myself more and more counting down the minutes until our next Sunday afternoon.

I guessed he liked me back, but I was in no means certain of his affection. I was still too nervous to ask him directly, in case it was not the answer I wanted to hear. I hoped he would one day declare that he felt the same way towards me, but that's all it was, hope. Nothing else, but pure, and undiminished hope.

And that was enough, for now. That was more than enough.

But first, before I could do even begin to contemplate that, my journey home.

Amelia walked me to the edge of the village to bid me goodbye.

'Safe Journey! Please don't do anything stupid. And have a good time. And make sure you send a note to tell me you are ok. I know I'm not family or anything, and if you don't have the money, then don't bother. But you're like a sister to me and I would hate to think anything bad had happened to you.'

Every time I tried to get a word in, she would cut me off. She did so like to talk. But that was fine. I liked Amelia, loved her like a sister. That's I supposed what happened when you stayed with someone for so long. I had only ever had something similar with Jane, back at the manor house. The older sisters I had in bond, if not in blood.

And I did love them both like sisters.

'Yes, I will. Don't worry about me. I am far tougher than I appear.'

So, with a small smile exchanged between the two of us, and a quick hug, I set off back towards Rault, back home.

I waited about half an hour before I dared even think about calling for Blanche. She was, after all, in hiding, and so there was a great danger to her if I drew attention to her so close to the village.

I quite honestly didn't really know what exactly to do. Her final words to me were 'Call out if you ever need me. They will hear you.'

I was still very skeptical about who 'They' were. And also, how on earth had Blanche managed to put ears all over the forest? But, if I wanted to see her again and hopefully not get attacked by her for a second time, I would simply have to trust her.

An hour into my very long walk, I deemed it a safe enough distance from Milton to call for her.

'Hello?' I called into the silence. There was no response.

'Blanche? Are you there? I need to get home.'

I was only met with silence.

'Blanche?'

Still nothing.

'It's Marion.' I called out. I felt rather silly saying it, when there was obviously no one around. Even my voice sounded foreign to me, when there was no one else around to hear it.

After calling out in a similar manner for a about two minutes, I gave up the silly charade. It was very clear that there was nothing happening, and I was obviously just some mad girl shouting into the forest.

And so, I continued walking. The sound of birdsong followed me as I wandered down the path. The sounds of the forest seemed to come alive the more I walked. The leaves crunched underneath my feet, twigs snapped, birds sang some more.

Three hours in, and the blisters had already started to form on my feet. My stomach had just begun to ache from hunger, however there was still no sign of Blanche at all. I had turned my head at every strange sound I heard, this time keeping my ears open in case someone was following me. After the last time I had made this journey, I was not about to risk being attacked again.

Not ever again.

I had learnt my lesson, and it was never going to happen again.

Even if I was still intrigued to see Blanche again, I was never going to let myself be to be attacked, or ever in such a state of distress again.

My ears picked up at the first sound I heard. The sound of a twig snapping. Exactly when I didn't take a step.

I whirled around as fast as I could, the adrenaline and panic guiding my movements more so than my head.

I faced the source of the noise.

There, standing before me, was a familiar face. The same person I had encountered last time I had entered the forest. Still wearing her peculiar shirt and trousers. She was leaning against a nearby tree, one hand braced on her hip, the other wrapped around a bow she held in her hand. Her mouth was warped into a grin.

'Hello Maid Marian.'

'Hello Robin.'

She laughed at that. Only a little, but she did. I wondered how long it had been since she had the opportunity to.

Blanche had been in hiding for so long, with no one to talk to, no one to be her friend. She had been denied her birthright as a noble lady, or even worse, simply denied the basic right of being free to live a life without fear. A life where she could have friends, find work, maybe even find love. But all that she wasn't allowed. All because of one woman's evil heart.

'You called for assistance?'

I nodded. I was still a little confused by the whole thing.

'How did you know?'

'I told you to call out, didn't I?'

That did not answer my question.

'No, I mean how did you know that I called out? If you have only just found me, you clearly could not have heard me when I shouted.'

'Let me have a few secrets Marion. I have my ways.'

'Please? I'm curious.'

She shook her head, still with the grin on her face.

'Maybe later, now come on. We've got a long walk ahead.'

She pushed herself off the tree, and walked towards me to catch up to where I was standing. Her arm lifted up and she wrapped it around my shoulder, as she started to drag me forward. It was strange, being in such a companionable position with someone. But it felt familiar and safe, and so we started walking.

'So, how was Milton? Was it everything you hoped it would be?' Blanche asked me.

I smiled a little before replying 'Yes, I enjoy living there immensely.'

'Immensely? Really?' Her voice had a sort of sing song-esque style to it. As if she were taunting me.

Blanche stopped walking and turned to face me. Her eyes narrowed a little as she studied me. Her gaze was rather intense, her brown eyes flickering over my face. I tried to rise to the challenge, but found I could not, and so I looked away.

'You like someone. You found yourself a boy!' She cried at me.

Try as I might, I could not stop the blood rushing to my face. I could feel the heat exploding from my face, from embarrassment, and from maybe something more.

'No I haven't!'

'It's true, Marian found herself a real Robin!'

'Stop it. It's not like that.'

'Like what?'

'I'm not sure if…. I don't know….'

In my head I cursed myself. I was acting like a love besotted idiot. And I knew I was not that sort of girl, the sort who was only consumed with thoughts of love. The one who would drop all sensible notions to run off on the slightest romantic opportunity. I was perfectly capable of looking after myself without needing a beau or a husband to provide for me or to look after me.

I was strong and independent, and I couldn't believe I was acting like this.

I couldn't stop the embarrassment. It seemed to flood through me of its own accord.

Blanche gave me a look, as if to say 'Try and dig yourself out of this hole.'

I took a long deep breath, and tried to calm my thoughts.

'No, I don't have a beau, not yet anyway.' I told her, and schooled my face into a knowing smirk to disguise the raging thoughts in my head.

Blanche clearly did not accept a word of it.

'So, who is he?'

I rolled my eyes silently. This was going to be a long journey.

The rest of the day did not get much better. Blanche continued to pester me for details concerning Jack, and I refused to answer them for the most part. It was only when she said she was going to leave me to walk the rest of the journey by myself did I begin to start to talk.

I told Blanche about Jack. About how we met in the forest, how he taught me to dance. How he danced with me the day before Ella's wedding and during the celebration. I told her about some of the little meetings we had on Sunday afternoons.

She asked about those the most. It became more and more obvious that the reason she was so interested was because she had very little chance of finding this sort of thing for herself. That she would more than likely live out the rest of her days in the forest, or in a dungeon cell, and there was wasn't much she could do on her own the rectify the situation.

I pitied Blanche, even though I knew she would skin me alive if I told her that. I highly suspected that the last thing she wanted was for people to pity her. But she lived a life of solitude, separated from her family and doomed to spend the rest of her life wandering the forest. That was no sort of real life.

By the time it came to camp for the night, the questioning had begun to cease. She finally started to ask questions about the other aspects of my life in Milton, the friends I had made, the places I had been, the things I had done. We spent most of the night just talking about Milton and the many amiable qualities of the town.

Privately, I longed to know more about Blanche. She still gave away very little, only stressing how important it was that she remain a secret from everyone. Although, I did finally learn the name of her sister, Scarlett.

It was very clear that she still missed her sister a great deal, and her late father. I couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been to be blamed for a murder and forced to leave everything behind. It must have been so awful for her. But at least she had made the best out of a dire situation and started to do some good. I admired her greatly for that.

We ate the dinner I had provided for us, just some simple sandwiches and fruit, and went to sleep in the small cave.

I awoke the next morning with the dawn, old habit of being a servant, and started to pack up everything. Blanche woke up shortly after I started making noise. She was clearly used to jumping at every sound. I wondered when the last time was she got a proper night's sleep. But regardless, we packed up quickly and started our final leg of the journey back to Rault.

The time passed very quickly, but I supposed it did when you had company with you.

'So, when are you heading back to Milton?' Blanche asked me.

'In about five days. I have to be back at the dress shop on Saturday.'

'And I dare say you will want to hurry back, am I right?' She said with a knowing smirk.

Try as I might, I still could not stop the blood rushing to my cheeks.

'A certain red haired boy is waiting for you.' She teased.

I stopped walking.

And then looked directly at Blanche.

'I never told you he has red hair.'

She stopped walking too. Her eyes widened a fraction, only for a split second before her face fell back into one of teasing.

'Yes you did. My sister also has red hair, I must have said something last night when we were talking about it, and you said Jack had red hair.'

'No, I didn't. I'm certain I didn't.' I told her.

How had she known? There was something she was not telling me.

'How did you know?'

'I didn't know.' She said, as if she was trying to brush off the conversation.

'Blanche, how do you know?'

'Marion, drop it.' Her tone implied that she was not to be messed with.

I however, being me, ignored it.

'No I will not, how did you know?'

Blanche simply kept walking. This of course, only served to make me more and more curious. And more and more impertinent.

'Blanche, please just tell me, how did you know about Jack?'

She kept ignoring me.

'Why won't you just tell me? Why do you shut me out? And don't give me that rubbish about 'The less you know, the better.' You know I'm perfectly capable of keeping my mouth shut.'

I reached forward with my hand and grabbed her arm to turn her around. She yanked her arm out of my grip quite forcefully, but she did stop walking.

'I'm your friend, you can trust me.'

Her eyes met mine for a moment. Those hazel eyes that seemed to plead with me to just stop talking about it.

But, I was a stubborn ass, and refused to back down.

When she looked away, her face fell to the floor.

'Please, just stop.'

'No! why won't you trust me? How long has it been since there was someone you could trust? I know it's hard, but I promise you can trust me.'

'Alright, if you promise to tell no one.' She told me, very matter of factly.

My heart leapt.

'There is a reason I could hear you when you called for me yesterday. There's a reason I still know that my sister is safe. There is a reason that I already know about Jack.'

She took a deep breath.

'Your friend is not the only one to have had an encounter with faeries.'

Faeries. That's what this was about?

'I was given a gift by one of them when I was very young. So young that I can't remember it. I had always just presumed I was born with it, until my mother told me otherwise.'

'I have the ability to talk to animals. I understand them, and they understand me. I don't know how, or why, but that's it.'

Blanche could speak to animals? What an incredible gift.

'No one else can know. I would be hunted down more than I already am, if word got out.'

'How so?'

'I talk to the birds a lot, they would make excellent messengers and spies if people knew I could translate. That how I knew about you shouting. A bluebird told me. That how I can hear people all over the forest, and how I've become so good at hiding from them. The birds will tell me if danger is near, or if a friend needs help. However, they sometimes get a little too...enthusiastic.'

'Enthusiastic?'

'They told me tales of my friend meeting a young red haired man in the forest by a pond. It didn't take me long to work out who they meant.'

Well, that would certainly explain it. Blanche and her birds seemed to be spying on me. It did make me a little uncomfortable about what exactly these birds of hers had seen. They were supposed to be private meetings, just me and Jack.

Only Jack and I. And I liked it that way.

I felt almost violated that there had been someone watching in, and telling Blanche about them.

'You spied on me?'

'What?'

'But why? Did you ask them to spy on me?' I demanded.

Her faced turned to one of almost horror.

'No, of course not! How could you even think I would?'

'You did accuse me of poisoning soup and attack me the first time we met, how do I know what you would do?' My voice was raised now, and I could tell she was getting more upset as well.

Good! She deserved to be upset. I was upset, and she had made me so.

'You know why I had to do that! That's not fair!'

'No, what isn't fair is you spying in on what should be private conversations? How long have you been doing that?'

'I was not intentionally spying! They just told me things. I didn't ask to be told, I didn't tell them to keep doing it. It just happened.'

'They kept doing it? How long? What did they tell you?'

'Look, I'm sorry. But I didn't ask for it!'

I couldn't look at her. My feet began to move down the path. The anger was boiling up inside me, threatening to spill out. How dare she, how absolutely dare she!

I turned to face her directly.

'Did it not once occur to you to ask them to stop. Did it ever cross your mind?'

'Of course it did.' She snapped at me. 'But they are just animals. They try and cheer me up the best they can, but they are only animals after all. They are sweet, but not intelligent. I only speak to them, I do not control them.'

'Surely, could you not have given me a little common decency!'

'What? Like the world gave me common decency! Blaming me for my father's death, and forcing me to run and hide like a criminal. Making me abandon everything I loved because no one would stand up to her. So forgive me for my slight lapse of good manners when I talk to some sodding animals!' She yelled at me.

Her words hit me like an arrow. The guilt spread through me, maybe I had been a little harsh on her. But I was still mad at her.

Blanche turned on her heel, and started to walk down the path again.

'Blanche!' I called after her. She didn't respond. She only kept walking.

'I'm sorry, I didn't think.' I told her, but she showed no sign of slowing down.

'Well maybe you should have done!' She cried back at me.

'I apologise. I shouldn't have gotten mad.'

She started to slow down a little.

'Blanche, please.' I begged her. 'I'm sorry.'

She eventually stopped and she took a deep breath.

'My father always told me I was too feisty for my own good.' I admitted. 'I hate it when he's right.' I tried to lift the tone with humour.

I saw her shoulders visibly move as she took another large deep breath, as if to calm herself.

'He's right, you know.' She called to me over her shoulder. 'Just like Marian.'

The corner of my mouth picked up slightly.

'Look, I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea that I'm being spied on. Surely you must understand that.' I told her.

Blanche turned around to face me square on.

'I do. And if you really do not like it, I'll ask them to stop. But to be quite honest, I enjoy your stories. They're quite entertaining.'

A full smile spread across my face then. She liked my stories!

'In that case, we really must make the most of the short time we have before we arrive, then you won't have to listen to them second hand.'

Blanche smiled too, and with a slight gesture of her head beckoned me to where she was standing. I eagerly walked to her side.

Then, side by side, we started walking together, back towards my village.

And I began to tell a story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Home.

That's what was before my eyes.

Home.

Nothing had changed. The cottage still looked exactly the same. The dented pots and pans still sat on the rotting shelf, the table still had scratches in it from various pieces of cutlery, the chair still lent heavily over to one side.

But it was home.

I had been greeted at the edge of the village by my family.

Well, greeted is one word for it. I would describe it better as attacked.

Tom and Robbie ran straight at me the moment I emerged from the forest and barrelled into me with such force I thought I was going to fall backwards. Gwen wasn't far behind them, but that was to be expected, she didn't like it when the boys left her behind. She also stuck to my side and refused to let go. The older ones arrived shortly after, and began the task of slowly peeling the little ones off my legs.

Daniel complained in his usual sarcastic manner that I was late, and therefore had ruined his plans for dinner. Clara just seemed thrilled that I was back, she said she was far too sick of male company. Richard gave me such a tight hug, I thought I was going to be suffocated.

Father and Alexander were still in the fields of course, so I knew I would have to wait until later to see them. But I was bombarded with so many questions from the rest of them that I hardly noticed.

'What's Milton like?'

'Can I go with you when you go back?'

'When are you coming home forever?'

'Can you read me a bedtime story?'

'Why do you have to go back?'

'Can we make baked goodies again?'

I tried to answer as many as I could, but there was rather a lot of them. It became just a cloud of noise as we walked back towards the cottage. I had been walking for nearly two days, and I just wanted to sit down.

Gwen, however, had another idea, and practically jumped on my back and demanded to be carried in. I knew I had a weakness for my youngest sister, and I could never deny her anything. At least Richard offered to carry my bag for me.

The door swung open with its usual creak, the hinges groaning as they moved. It opened to reveal the familiar sight of the main room.

Everything was exactly the same, and I eagerly drank up the sights of home. My heart soared for joy.

I was back home.

I barely got in two words in before I was pulled in three different directions by Tom, Gwen and Robbie, all trying to show me something. Their little voices turned into a wall of sound as they shouted at me.

Daniel and Clara managed to pry them off me again, with a surprising amount of success. They had obviously gotten used to this while I was away.

Once I had two seconds to breathe, Richard quickly pushed me into the girl's room and deposited my bag on my bed. He told me he was under strict orders from Alexander to let me rest once I got back, and that he, Clara and Daniel were to distract the small ones until Alexander and Father returned.

That made me smile. Of course Alexander had thought of that.

And with that, Richard walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

Nothing had changed in here either. There were still the three small beds, mismatched and worn down, covered in those straw filled mattresses. There was still that yellow blanket with holes laying on my bed, on top of the sheets.

I had missed this place. The memories I had here, the happy times, as well as the sad ones. There was so much enclosed within these walls. I knew it wasn't a great palace or castle, full to the brim of history of great men and women, but it did contain history, our history. And I cared more for that than any riches or jewels of rulers.

This rotting, small, run down little cottage was more precious to me than anywhere else in the world. I had wanted to leave, to go and see the world, and I still wished to return. But this little corner of the world was still my own, our own. And nothing could ever change that.

I unfastened my boots, and sat down on the bed, and took the short amount of time I was allowed to rest. I guessed it wouldn't be very long before one of them burst through the door. It didn't take long for me to drift off into a restful afternoon nap.

Two hours later, I heard the door groan open, waking me up. I didn't have to wait long as I heard the familiar voices of my father and brother.

'Arry? Where are you?' Alexander shouted through the door. I couldn't help but beam when I heard it. I practically bounded out of the door, into the front room.

And there they were. Standing before me.

Father. His hair slightly greying, and his face beginning to show signs of age. His grey eyes alight with joy. And Alexander, stood beside him, looking like an almost exact copy of father, just twenty years younger, still with his hair a little too long so it fell over his eyes a tiny bit.

'Hello.' I said.

Alexander said nothing, but took large strides and was soon wrapping his arms around me. He was still taller than me, a fact that irritated me to no end, and he had to lean his head down to embrace me properly.

Stars, I had missed them. Missed them all.

I felt his arms very tightly around my frame, as if he didn't want to let go. He even smelled like home.

'Alright, Alexander, let the rest of us have a turn.'

I looked up as Alexander loosened his grip on me. Father step towards me and engulfed me in an even larger hug.

'You're back.' He whispered in my ear.

I only nodded in response. This was the place I felt the safest, the place I had always felt the safest. Right here, at home, in my father's arms.

By the time he released me, Gwen and Robbie had decided to run back inside and attack me again.

Father only chuckled and bestowed a small kiss on the top of my head.

'Right, food. Marion can tell us all about Milton over dinner.'

And so, the madness of our daily mealtime began.

I was one again bombarded with questions all the way through dinner. It seemed never ending. Father and my siblings did not seem satisfied until they knew each and every single detail about my new life.

True to my word, I did not mention Blanche. She had reminded me of my promise when she bid me farewell once we arrived just outside the village. We had parted on friendly terms, despite our little argument. And she told me she would be waiting by the edge of the forest on Thursday, so she could accompany me back to Milton.

And back to a certain boy.

Of course, it didn't take long for my family to begin to ask questions about Jack. I didn't want to keep my friendship with Jack a secret, but I kept some of the finer details out.

My father, on the other hand, seemed to have a very different idea about what I should be telling him, and pestered me for a good long while on my exact feelings towards Jack, and his intentions.

I did point out that they had all at least seen Jack before, at Ella's wedding celebration. But that only proceeded to make the questioning more intense.

The more he questioned, the more I grew embarrassed. After all, nothing had actually happened between the two of us. As much as I would have liked something to happen, nothing had, and so there was very little I could answer.

That didn't stop them though. Every detail about him was drawn out of me. They also seemed to be quite interesting in Isabelle and Amelia. Clara told me she would very much like to meet Amelia, she thought they would get on well with each other.

Richard however wanted to meet the young inventor. He was enraptured by the idea of Isabelle's inventions. I guessed he was probably trying to figure out ways to recreate what I had told him, here in the cottage. I could imagine him sitting at a table with a variety of ropes and pulleys and cogs, trying to make a device for seeing through a door, or something for feeding chickens. He had a mind that worked like that, and I was sure that he would make a much better inventor than I ever would.

Dinner appeared to go on forever and ever, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I had spent the previous night in the forest, on the floor of a cave, and had spent two days walking. My feet ached and so did my shoulder from carrying my carpet bag. Despite my nap, I wanted nothing more than to lie down on a real bed and sleep for a day.

Eventually, Alexander started to notice that I was staring off into the distance, and the dark circles that I imagined were forming under my eyes. He began to move everyone towards thinking about bed and sleep, told everyone that they should leave me to rest after my long journey. I was so grateful to him.

It felt strange, being back in a room with my sisters, but a nice sort of strange. And I didn't have long to ponder it as sleep crept up on me, quickly and silently, and I was out before even five minutes had past.

The next morning, I awoke slightly later than usual, and to my surprise, a ready-made breakfast. I had become accustomed to making it myself, and especially at home, making it for everyone else. So, to walk out of my room to a waiting bowl of porridge was such a pleasant surprise.

Daniel told me he had made it specially for me (and by that he meant had added a little sugar). Clara as usual was still asleep, but everyone else was up.

Father and Alexander wished they could stay and spend time with me, however there was work to be done in the fields, and we couldn't afford for them to not work. And so, with a swift kiss to my forehead, they both set off to the field.

As soon as I finished my porridge, Gwen grasped a tight hold of my hand and insisted on playing with me outside. Once again, I couldn't deny her anything and was quite happily dragged along.

We spent the morning playing hide and seek, blinds man bluff and races. I let her and Robbie win everything. Well, I wasn't about to let an eighteen year old beat a seven year old, was I?

The others came and joined in not long after we started, and we spent hours and hours just playing and talking, and just being with each other.

This was the part I had missed most of all. Just the simply being a family. The laughter and the screaming and the companionship. Pure and simple and good.

We didn't mind that we had next to no money, we didn't mind that everything we owned was broken and old, we didn't care that we had no place in high society.

We were just content, purely content with what we had. And that's all we needed.

We all just needed home.

Just home.

* * *

My week was up before I knew it.

I had spent most of it playing with my siblings. I had sampled Daniel's much improved cooking, I had gone to the market with Clara, I had taught Richard some of the basic mechanics Isabelle had shown me.

I had played cards with Alexander, just like I always used to. I had read and recited stories to Tom, Robbie and Gwen, and I had talked, properly talked with my father.

I had gone to visit Mother's grave as well. I couldn't have a visit home without going to see her at least once. Even though it had been almost a year and a half since she passed, it still hurt. Not as it once did, but it still was like an ache in my heart, a void that could never quite be filled.

I told her about everything that had happened to me in Milton. I even told her about Blanche, and how incredible I found her. I figured that she wasn't going to tell anyone about her.

It felt nice, to get it off my chest a little.

And I told her about Jack. She would have liked Jack, she would have enjoyed his art and his quiet manner. I told her all about the hopes I harboured towards him, and the happiness I felt every time we met. I told her how he made me smile, and laugh, and how he seemed to care for me.

I told her how much I missed her. How I wished she could come back to us.

But all too soon, Clara came to collect me and bring me to dinner. And so, I had to bid farewell to my mother. Our mother.

Thursday came around far too fast for my liking.

My bag was once again packed and ready to go by the door on Wednesday evening. My final dinner was prepared by Daniel; carrot soup, with more carrots than water.

Gwen was yawning before we had even finished eating, and so Father carried her to bed. Tom, Robbie and Clara weren't far behind her. Then Richard, Daniel and even Father followed all them to sleep.

Soon, it was only me and Alexander left. We sat by the hearth, a cup of tea in hand.

'Eager to get back Arry?' He asked.

'Sort of.'

'Anything to do with your new friends?'

I could hear the tone of voice he used for the word 'friends'. I knew exactly what he was implying.

'Maybe.' I teased right back.

Alexander took a deep breath. His head turned to look directly at me, his tawny curls spilling across his forehead.

'This Jack, is he really as good as you say?'

'Define good.'

'He won't hurt you.' He said very matter of factly.

I was touched by his protectiveness. He always was the one to look after all of us, even if he was a year younger than me.

'Well,' I started, 'I don't know anything for definite, I can only hope.'

Alexander gave me a look of questioning.

'That doesn't answer my question.'

I knew with Alexander there was no escaping answering the question.

'No, I don't believe he'd hurt me. He's not like that. Not at all.'

'Well, if it makes any difference, I liked him better than that other one, the lord who always looked smug.'

'James.'

'Yes, him. At least this Jack didn't seem full of false charm and flattery.'

'James wasn't full of false charm.'

He just gave me a look.

'Not all of it was false.' I said in a quiet voice.

Alexander just rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

'I just hope that if I ever find a girl, I will have to go through less drama than you.' He said with a small smile.

'So, there isn't anyone you like yet?'

'Arry, I'm in the fields all day, every day. Please tell me when I have time to even meet girls, let alone court them.'

'Well, clearly there must be some time in the day. Father courted Mother when he was working in the fields. It must be able to happen.'

He simply shrugged.

'If anyone catches my eye, you'll be the first to know.'

'I better be. And she'll have to be quite a remarkable to catch your eye.' I teased.

'I hope so. But you know I'm not like you. I don't need adventure in my life, or drama. Just someone who loves me.'

'Then I wish you luck, brother.'

'And I you, sister.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

The next morning, I awoke early. The sunlight was streaming through the gaps in the curtains. At least it was going to be a nice day for walking. The air was crisp, and it certainly had that brisk chill about it that let you know that Autumn was on its way.

My final breakfast was porridge with an extra dash of sugar Daniel managed to secret away into my bowl. And true to his ways, Daniel spent the entire meal complaining about how he was so hard done by, how he had to cook for everyone, and look after all the children by himself.

Father gave him a playful smack round the back of his head, and told him to stop being a child, and to stop teasing me. Of course, that only served to make him even more dramatic, claiming he now had a mortal wound on the back of his head. He even began to pretend to die in front us. Only Gwen looked vaguely concerned, and knelt over him to prod him to check he was alive. His arms shot out and wrapped themselves around Gwen's middle, as he proceeded to tickle her. Her screams and giggles were so loud even I had to cover my ears.

Robbie then jumped on Daniel to try and stop him, but then he got pulled into the tickle war, and very soon, all of us were involved. All of us, Father included ended up in a heap on the floor, playfully fighting with each other. I was sure that half of the village would have been able to hear our cries and scream of joy.

I was poked in the ribs, and sat on. I was trampled on and kicked, but I did not mind a jot. I was happy. So unbelievably happy.

Once we had all calmed down a little, Father and Alexander realised the time and had to leave. There were fields to be worked and wages that had to be earnt.

Father stood up slowly and began to collect his things. Alexander followed suit. Within two minutes, they were ready to leave.

Father turned to face me square on, and opened his arms. I practically ran into them, and he wrapped them around me.

'It's been so good to have you back Marion.' He said into my ear.

'It's been good to be back.' I told him.

'Stay safe, please, my darling big girl. Write often, and come back to see us soon. And if you ever want to come home, for any reason whatsoever. This is your home, so come back to us. Promise me you'll come back.'

I nodded into his shoulder. He loosened his grip around me and pulled back so he could look at my face. His hand went under my chin to lift it up so he could look me directly in the eye, like he used to do when I was small.

'I love you, my darling big girl.'

'I love you too, Father' I told him.

He gave me a quick kiss on my head and then moved to the side to let Alexander say goodbye.

Alexander smiled a little at me, before drawing me in to a tight embrace, which I reciprocated.

'You'll be alright, won't you Arry.'

'Yes, I'll be fine. You look after them all, you hear me. Even Father. You take good care of them.'

'You know I will. Come back home soon. And remember to write if anything happens, anything at all.'

I knew what he meant. But it didn't seem to embarrass me as much anymore. I seemed to just accept it. Maybe a frank conversation with my brother was all I needed.

'I will.'

With one final squeeze, we separated and before I knew it, Father and Alexander were out of the door, shouting goodbye's behind them.

It didn't take me long to follow suit. Within the hour, I was ready to leave, and so the rest of my siblings walked me to the forest's edge. I embraced them all in turn, saying final goodbyes to all of them, and promising to return soon. Clara made me swear that I had to return with more tales of romance. Apparently Ella's story of romance and tales from the ball were not enough to satisfy her.

Richard asked for any more information from Isabelle. He had quite taken to the idea he too could be an inventor if he tried hard enough. The little ones just wanted to hear more stories of my adventures. Daniel simply pleaded with me to come home for good, and take back up the mantle of cooking which I had so graciously bestowed on him. I told him if he was going to try and push that back on me again, I was going to live in Milton forever. He stopped teasing me after that.

And so, with one final hug with all of them. I set back off into the forest. Back towards Milton. Back to a life of freedom from family responsibilities. I had loved my time back at home, but I knew that I would hate it if I had to return to cooking and cleaning without having a little more adventure and freedom first.

With one last look at my home and family, into the woods I went.

Blanche was true to her word and met me no more than twenty minutes outside of the village. She didn't sneak up on me this time. She simply just joined the path and started walking along side me.

'You took your time.' I teased.

'My apologies, I came as quickly as I could.' She teased right back. 'Good trip home?'

'Yes. It was nice. It was good to be home.'

'But, back to work now.'

'And back to thieving for you?'

'I never stopped. Just yesterday I got a highborn. Fat old man in a carriage who appeared to be intent on eating and drinking himself to the grave. I lightened his purse a little.'

That made me smile. She was exactly like Robin.

'One of the sheriff's men?' I joked.

'He was certainly large enough. And smelt bad enough.'

'Sounds charming.'

'Oh he was. You should have heard the charming stream of words that came out of his mouth when I ran away.'

I laughed.

'And some little bird told me he continued to rant all of the way back home. Even they were too polite to repeat exactly what he had said, and I know for a fact those birds are anything but polite.'

'Really, bird aren't polite little things?'

Blanche practically scoffed.

'Trust me, you should be very glad you can't understand what they are saying. Even right now.' She told me. 'Yes I hear you!' She shouted at them, and then looked to me with one of the largest eye rolls I had ever seen.

'We better get going, I don't want to have to listen to that drama.' She said, and we hurried on down the path.

Back towards Milton.

* * *

Ah, Milton.

The town I had grown to love. The cobbled streets, the noise, the people.

I now had a place here. I knew people who greeted me in the streets, I knew the market sellers, I knew the baker and the butcher and cobbler.

It wasn't home by any means. I didn't know them like I knew the ones from my village, I had known them all of my life, but I was starting to fit in here.

And of course, I now had friends here. Amelia and Isabelle, and Jack. Mrs Fraiser still came to check up on me once in a while, and every month without fail, Lucien would turn up at the shop to order the new clothes for the Lord. He would then spend all the time flirting and winking at us, even though we never took him seriously.

Here it was, before me once again. I was back. At least this time, I didn't have a small bubble of fear hiding in my stomach. I knew exactly where I was to go, and what I had to do.

Blanche once again left me at the top of the hill, where there was a straight path down to Milton. Another day and a half with her, and she hadn't revealed much more about herself, apart from explaining a little more about her gift. The animals are not very intelligent, but they can recognise who is a friend, and who is an enemy. Birds in particular are good at repeating exactly what someone has said to them, hence how she knew about me shouting for her.

And one thing I asked her to promise me was that there was to be no more spying on me and Jack when we met in the forest. I accepted that she had come to know about it by accident, and that it wasn't really her fault, but I still didn't feel completely comfortable knowing that my every word and move could be reported back to her. She had told me she would speak to the animals and ask them to stay away. It made me feel slightly better.

Blanche actually hugged me when we parted ways. She really hugged me.

I know it was just a small gesture, but it meant a lot more. It meant we were friends. And to Blanche, that was no small thing. After being so abused by the world, she had reconciled herself to a friendless and loveless life. But she now had me, and I knew I would try so very hard to be worthy of the trust she had place in me.

And so, we parted as friends.

Milton was bustling with people, which was no surprise as it was market day. I almost had to fight my way through the crowds of people, and make my way down the side street to where the dress shop was housed.

My feet ached and my legs felt like lead after walking for two days. The tiredness had crept up on me the closer I had got to the town. By the time I pushed on the handle to the dress shop door, I was about ready to collapse.

The bell above the door rang as I stepped inside. It was quickly drowned out by a loud scream coming from the back room. Before I knew it, there was a shape barrelling into me.

At least Amelia was happy to see me.

I could hardly breathe with how tightly she had her arms wrapped around me.

'Oh thank goodness you're back! It's been so quiet without you. Just silence. Oh it's been so dreadfully dull! Now you've returned we're going to have such fun. There is so much gossip I need to tell you about.'

She certainly hadn't changed a jot. Still as talkative as ever.

'Can you tell me later? I'm so tired I think I might fall asleep right here on the shop floor.' I said. I was really struggling to keep my eyes open now.

'Oh, sorry. I didn't realise. Of course you're tired. Come on, I'll take your bag, let's go up. I'll just have to tell you about the butcher's daughter another time. And you must tell me all about your trip home. Do you think it's changed much?'

'No, it hasn't changed. I'll tell you later.' My words were slow, and my eyes drooping.

Amelia managed to get me up the stairs and placed my bag in the apartment. I somehow got to the door of my bedroom, opened it, and lay down on the bed, still in my brown dress. Within the minute, I was fast asleep.

I awoke after a few hours, in the early evening. Amelia woke me up by knocking on my door, with a bowl of stew in her hand.

'I thought you might be hungry.' She told me.

My stomach answered before I could. The loud rumble resounded around the room.

Amelia only giggled and place the bowl down on the chest of drawers next to me bed that I had been using as a little table of sorts.

'Thank you.' I said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My voice was groggy and rough.

'Eat up, there's someone here to see you.' Amelia said, with a slight teasing tone.

I sat up straighter. Could it be? Maybe he-

The blood was rushing to my cheeks, and a couldn't help but smile.

Amelia moved to the door and opened it. 'She's awake.'

There was a blur of movement, loud footsteps, and a face appeared at the door.

Brown hair, and brown eyes. Not red hair. And not those beautiful blue and green jewels he had for eyes.

Isabelle.

'Hello.' She said with a smile.

I hid my disappointment the best I could. I knew I shouldn't be disappointed, Isabelle was my friend, and I was happy to see her. But I had thought-.

It didn't matter. My friend was here to see me.

'Hello. So, what did I miss?'

'Nothing really. A little town gossip, but nothing unusual. How were your family?'

'All good. My brother is desperate to meet you. And my sister is determined to meet you, Amelia.'

I had piqued both of their interest's now, and so I told them about how like-minded Amelia and Clara were, and how Richard seemed to be enthralled in the idea of a child inventor.

They both took up a seat on the edge of my bed as we talked. We must have passed hours just chatting about nothing in particular. It was just nice to spend time with my friends.

Just pleasant.

We talked well into the night, and we only stopped when Isabelle realised the time, and knew her father would be worried. I agreed to walk her back home. We made our way quickly down the stairs and out into the brisk night air.

'Does your brother really look up to me.' She asked in an unsure voice. My heart went out to her, she clearly had never had someone admire her before. Not that I was surprised. The people of Milton seemed to stick to their small minded views of the role women should play, and it did not include being a brilliant inventor. This was the first time someone actually had looked up to her, to follow her example, to be inspired by her.

I nodded.

'Yes, he does. I think he would faint if he ever met you. I think he's half in love with you already.' I teased.

'What?' She cried. 'But I- I- but.'

I couldn't help but laugh.

'Don't worry, not like that. Anyway, he's two years younger than you, and shy to a fault. He's very quiet our Richard.'

She looked relieved, and sighed a breath of relief.

'Is there a reason you're so relieved? Is there anyone here who has caught your eye?' I inquired.

'No!' She practically shouted.

'It's alright is there is. It's completely normal.' I told her.

'No,' she shook her head. 'And I highly doubt there ever will be.'

'Oh, why not?'

'Everyone here had already made up their mind on me, and anyway, I wouldn't want any of them. I'd get annoyed with anyone if they weren't as clever as me, and I already know none of the boys here are.'

I was surprised that she was already so decisive on the subject. She was after all, only fourteen, nearly fifteen.

'No, I'd rather go to the town, and make my fortune as a famous inventor. No one need ever know I'm a girl. I'll do all my inventing from a town house, and father can deal in business. We will be quite content. And when I'm famous enough, I'll reveal who I am and start to change everyone's views on the female role.'

I was astounded. She had already thought it all through. But I could see that future for her, satisfaction in her work, and success too. I didn't think that Isabelle would give it up just for a boy. He would have to be the most wonderful boy to make her change her mind. And after all the prejudices of Milton, she deserved to be happy.

But she was still only a child. There was no need for rushing. She had her entire life before her.

We rounded the corner and arrived outside her house.

'I'm glad you're back. Another reading lesson tomorrow? I've almost finished the folk tales.'

'Really? But you had several left.'

'You've been away for a week, I had no one to teach, I had to amuse myself somehow.'

'You'll be reading more than me soon.'

'I hope so. I've got a lot of catching up to do.' She joked. 'You have several years head start.'

'Yes, so be careful not to annoy me, or you may find that I have a nasty habit of spoiling the endings of stories.'

'I'll bear that in mind.'

'Good. Now you better get inside. Your Father will be worried.'

Isabelle nodded and lifted open the gate, and shut it behind her. She turned back to look at me.

'I don't think I've ever properly said thank you.' She said.

'For the lessons? Yes you-'

'No, for being my friend.' She interrupted.

I was stunned.

'There's no need to thank me. Friendship works both ways, and is freely given.'

She nodded.

'I know, but I wanted to thank you anyway. For just being kind to me.'

I was touched. Genuinely touched. My heart warmed, and I smiled at her.

'Then you are very welcome. Very welcome indeed.'

Isabelle smiled back at me.

'I'll see you tomorrow evening then?' She asked.

'Yes, you will.'

And with that, she turned around and walked into her house.

* * *

The next morning, I was back to work. It was now Saturday, but since I had just had a week off, I was not going to get Sunday free. The Lord usual order was about half completed for the month.

I was now actually allowed to properly help out with the order. I had two tunics to make, one in a teal velvet and another in purple silk. Jack's drawing of the designs were sprawled out on the table before me. I still hadn't heard anything from him since I got back. And I knew I would be able to see him until the next week.

The repetitive pattern of the needle piercing the fabric soothed me a little. It required only a small amount of concentration, and once I got into a rhythm the tunics started to come together.

I had another week and a half to finish them, or Madam Cartwright would have it in for me.

Amelia appeared through the door, her arms full of fabrics. She quickly deposited them on the table, and grabbed my shoulder.

'Marion, come on. You don't want to miss this.'

'What's going on.'

'The Lord is here. He's in the Market place.' She explained, still pulling on my shoulder.

'And he's brought the footmen with him' She said in a sing song voice.

That could only mean one thing.

Jack was here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

The Market square was full of people. They were all like me, wanting to get a glimpse of the Lord in the castle. According to Amelia, he did this once every so often. She said it was a highborn thing, they like to keep check up on us to make sure we were behaving ourselves and were not going to bother him in the near future.

I remembered Christopher saying that he knew him. Lord Adam Weston. They went to school together, along with James. I didn't really have any high hopes for what sort of a lord he was, according to both of his school mates, he was cold, unkind and a bit of a snob. Jack hadn't really said much on the matter, but to be fair to him, I never really asked. All I knew for definite was that he liked his clothes, a lot, and that kept me in work.

Amelia held a tight grip of my hand, and with her other, began to elbow people out of the way. I asked her why she was so eager to get to the front, and she shouted back that she wasn't, she only thought Jack would like to see me. I couldn't argue with that logic.

We moved ever closer to edge of the square, near to where the bakery was. Amelia told me that the Lord likes to stay to the side, talk to some of the wealthier members of the town, and then leave again without so much as looking twice at the common folk. The common folk however like to get a look at him, and so they turned out in large numbers. Amelia was unrelenting in her quest to get closer and then suddenly darted off to the left hand side, dragging me with her. I tried to ask her where she was going, but she didn't respond. I guessed she couldn't hear me.

She kept a tight hold of my hand and we burst through the edge of the crowd. I could see a small group of people gathered just outside the bakery, one with greying hair, one in a blonde ponytail, and one with hair as red as fire.

Jack.

He had his back to me, and was wearing smart clothes I had never seen him in before. Those must have been his footman's uniform. Lucien and the older gentleman were talking amongst themselves, and Jack was leaning against the post.

Amelia let go of my hand and gave me a tell-tale smile. I walked up behind Jack and tapped him on his shoulder.

He spun around so fast I thought he was going to topple over. His eyes were wide with shock as he saw me, and my heart leapt.

'Marion!' He cried, and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

'You're back!' He said into my ear. It made a shiver run through me, one I couldn't control. I was so happy to see him. So very happy.

'I was only gone a week.' I told him. 'Surely you could manage without me for a week.'

'It's not been the same.'

'But you only see me on Sundays.'

'Last Sunday then was not the same.'

We parted, aware that there was a large crowd of people standing right next to us, as well as the watchful eyes of Amelia and Lucien.

'So, why is the high and mighty lord here?' I asked.

'A few matters of business to take care of. We normally carry out these tasks, but every few months or so he comes to do it himself. I think it's a tradition that his father passed onto him, keeping up ties to the village.'

'Give us common folk a show.'

'Something like that, yes.'

From the looks of it, he was still inside the bakery talking to the baker. We couldn't see anything.

'Will you be in the clearing tomorrow? I found a new story in the library.' He said quietly to me.

'No, Madam Cartwright won't let me have tomorrow off, she told me I had enough time not working.'

His face fell.

'Oh.' He said, he was looking at the floor.

'Well, think of it this way, next Sunday has got three weeks -worth of time to make up for. I expect you in the forest at five in the morning, sharp.' I teased.

He laughed a little.

'Does this mean I have to know three stories? I have only found one!'

'I'm not sure, mayb-'

'THOMPSON!' A loud voice cried. All of our heads snapped to face the source of the noise instantly. A tall man emerged from the bakery wearing a very fine and familiar jacket. A little too familiar.

The embroidery on the cuff of the navy velvet was unmistakable. Well, it might have been to anyone else, but not to me. Mainly because I had spent hours and hours sewing it meticulously.

Here, stood before me, was Lord Weston.

However, when he turned around, something else caught my gaze.

His eyes.

I had seen him before, seen those eyes before.

Those cold icy unfeeling blue eyes. They fell right on me, his gaze unflinching.

It was him, the tall man I had danced with briefly at the Ball. He'd also been at the wedding.

He was Lord Weston? I had never made the connection.

He frowned at me, as if trying to figure something out. His head tilted slightly to the side.

'Who are you? I've seen you before.' He said. His words sounded like acid, burning and ugly.

I dipped into a small curtsey.

'Marion Brown, my lord.' I replied, my voice coming out slightly quieter than usual.

'Where have I seen you?' He demanded. Clearly politeness wasn't one of his qualities.

'I was at Duke Howards' ball, my lord. And Lord Christopher's wedding.'

'But you're common.' He practically spat out. Then his eyes seemed to widen with understanding.

'You were that friend of Christopher's common bride.'

How dare he! Ella was a lady, and the future Duchess.

'I was her bridesmaid, yes.' I told him, gritting my teeth in anger.

'Pity, he could have married anyone, but he chose her. What was so special about your friend that Christopher chose to lower his standards so?'

I was shocked. I couldn't believe him. I wanted to scream at him, but he was now my lord, the person who had power over my life, and Jack's master. And so, I looked him square in the eye.

'Love.' I said, as matter of factly as I could. 'He chose her for love.'

Lord Weston scoffed, and I bit my tongue. I didn't like him the first time I met him, and now I disliked him even more than I did then.

'I always knew he was a fool.' Lord Weston said under his breath.

'Thompson, next stop.' He commanded. The grey haired man perked up at the order, and began to unfold a piece of parchment with a long list written on.

'The Butcher, master.' He said, in a very well to do voice.

Without saying another word to me, Lord Weston turned on his heel and began to walk away, his head held high and his eyes still as cold as ever.

I really did not like him. His arrogance, his coldness, his complete and utter snobbery.

The grey haired man who I guessed was called Thompson followed him very quickly, and Lucien followed them, looking a little bored.

Jack gave me an apologetic look.

'Sorry, I should probably go. But we should be calling around Madam Cartwright's before we go back to the castle. He likes to pick out a few clothes for himself.'

I scoffed. 'Doesn't he have enough clothes yet? I've only been here three months, and I've already seen 25 outfits leave the shop for him. I own a grand total of five dresses.'

'He likes what he likes, and he has the money to pay for it. Our job isn't to question, it's to serve without impertinence.'

'In that case I'm very glad I left service a year ago.'

'I really have to go,' Jack said, noting how far ahead they were getting, 'I'll see you before we head back?'

'I'll be waiting.' I told him.

With one last smile exchanged between the two of us, he turned and followed his master into the crowd, his red hair disappearing from sight.

Myself and Amelia returned to the shop shortly after our encounter with Lord Weston. Neither of us were in a particularly good mood. But we had work to complete, and we knew we had better do it quickly, especially if the Lord himself was coming to visit the shop, his order had to be nearly completed. The purple silk coat was coming along quite well, just a little embroidery was left to do. The teal velvet had been sewn together, but yet to have any decoration put on it.

And so, about an hour later, with both out hands bleeding from the small accidental pin pricks, the bell of the front door went off.

'Madam Cartwright?' came the loud call of the Lord.

I knew she was already out the front of the shop, insisting that she be the one to greet him. After all, he would want to talk to only her, not either of us. I would have been offended, but after the brief interlude with him earlier, I did not want anything to do with the rude stuck up man.

We could hear talking in the shop front, and carefully put down our work. Nearly all of it was ready to be sent up to the castle, only the last details were missing. We could hear the conversation drifting through the door.

'Is my order ready yet?'

'Almost my lord, but as you know the normal delivery date is the 12th. It's only the 8th today.'

'I'd like to see the progress. Lucien, summon the seamstress.'

Then, I heard a familiar voice.

'Excuse me, my lord, I'll go and get them, there are two of them now.' Said Jack.

Lord Weston clearly nodded, or gave his consent another way, as the next thing we heard was footsteps and Jack appeared through the door.

'He'd like to see the clothes, if you don't mind.'

Amelia sighed dramatically, and began to pile the newly made clothes on top of the table. Jack walked over to where I was standing and began to help me sort out my work.

'Is he always like this?' I asked.

Jack nodded 'He is now. He didn't use to be, but I think over the years and his father's influence, he's now become what he is today.'

I lifted up the jackets and other pieces of clothing into my arms, and Jack helped me place a waistcoat I dropped back on top of the pile. It came up to my chin, and as his hand drew back, it brushed along my cheek, leaving a tingling trail. I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, and tried to ignore it. My eyes met his, and the look he gave led me to believe it wasn't a mistake. There was a tone of tenderness in the way he looked at me, and it quite took my breath away.

Amelia huffed as she walked past us, and we both seemed to snap back to reality. I followed her out of the work room door and into the shop. I bit the inside of my cheek, determined not to lose my temper at the lord. I had already lost my temper with one highborn, and I had no desire to suffer the same consequences again.

Lord Weston recognised me instantly.

'So, if it isn't the scullery maid's friend. You work here?'

I only nodded. His eyes narrowed at me again.

'Wait, weren't you the one flirting with James all night. He was practically falling over himself.' He laughed 'And you turn out to be only a seamstress. This is too good!'

'He knows.' I said quietly. The Lord looked annoyed.

'What did you say, speak up!'

'I said, James knows that I am a low born of no fortune.'

'Oh, first name terms, are we, little miss high and mighty. That's Sir James, or Sir Thorne to you.'

I was really starting to get annoyed with him now.

'No, he actually asked me himself to call him only James. Ask him yourself.' I said, in the most confident tone I could conjure up.

Lord Weston just looked shocked that I had dare speak up to him. His face showed the greatest displeasure, and it took him a moment to collect himself. He turned to face Madam Cartwright, and I held my breath, praying he wouldn't demand her to dismiss me. I needed this position. What had I done! Why couldn't I have just held my tongue, I always did this, put my foot in it. And now I was in serious trouble.

'I'd like a fitting of the completed clothes. I'm too busy today to spare the time, so send up one of your seamstresses to the castle on the 12th. Send that one.' He said, pointing to me. 'At least she has a little experience with higher born people, unlike the other one.'

I blushed red. I didn't want to be chosen. Why had he chosen me? And I felt bad for Amelia, that she was just passed over like that.

'What did you say your name was?' He asked me, 'Madeline, Marianne?'

'Marion.' I replied through gritted teeth.

'Yes, I'll have to write to James, see if you really are being impertinent or not.'

I just stared at him. Was he truly this terrible?

'Thompson, Lucien, Jack, come on.' Lord Weston commanded, and with that, left.

Lucien and Thompson followed right behind him, but Jack lingered a little.

'I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Well done though!' He whispered. 'See you on the 12th.'

And with that he was gone, leaving me, Amelia and Madam Cartwright all staring through the half opened door, watching the Lord and his servants get back in the carriage to drive to the castle.

What had I done?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

The next few days were overshadowed by my forthcoming visit to the castle.

I was terrified, literally terrified.

Rationally, I knew that I was being stupid, and that Lord Weston could really do nothing to me. He couldn't hurt me, or imprison me, or do anything to harm me. But the way he spoke to me before, and the influence he had over my life in Milton was considerable. The closer I got to the 12th, the more worked up I seemed to get. I found myself becoming more and more short and irritable with Amelia and Isabelle, even though they both tried to calm me down.

Isabelle pointed out that there was absolutely nothing he could do that couldn't be remedied. She pointed out if he made me lose my job or banished me, there was always home I could go back to. She also pointed out that if that did happen, I could tell Ella and she could get Christopher to sort it out. Isabelle also promised me that if it came to that, she would accompany Christopher herself, and give Lord Weston a good kick up the back side.

Amelia also pointed out that Jack lived and worked at the castle, so he would be there when I visited. One good reason to go. She told me that the lord is rude and snobbish, but if Jack had survived four years working there without becoming too offended, he couldn't be all that bad.

I knew they had a point. I really did.

But I really disliked him. He was just a horrible person. He was rude and arrogant and snobbish, and clearly had no love in his heart for fellow people. He was no better than a beast. An animal who has no sense of compassion for anyone. Selfish and heartless.

Despite my best efforts, Madam Cartwright refused to let me back out. Not that I had ever backed in, in the first place. She told me if I still wanted work and a place to live, I would do the fitting, and grow up. Such a nice and kind employer I had.

The morning of the twelfth arrived, bright and crisp. A pleasant Autumn day. I dressed quickly and went down to the work room to check one more time that all of the clothes were packed securely in the trunk. Madam Cartwright had received word that one of the footmen would come down to Milton to take me to the castle, like they normally did with only the clothes.

All I had to do was wait.

And wait.

And wait.

I was still waiting.

'Marion? You're still here?' Amelia said when she came down the stairs, wearing her usual brown day dress, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

'Yep.' I said. I sounded as bored as I felt.

'Don't worry. I've done fittings up there before. Just ignore everything he says.'

'Trust me, I will.'

We heard the sounds of a cart pulling up outside the shop.

'Here I go.' I said, whilst pushing myself of the stool I was sat on. This was the only part of the day I was looking forward to, the journey up to the castle. Madam Cartwright said that a footman was coming to collect me.

So it meant that Jack was coming.

Amelia shouted good luck to me as I opened the door, only to be greeted by Lucien.

My spirits fell. The one thing I was looking forward to.

'Good morning new girl.' He said.

'You know I've been here for three months now. Why am I still the new girl?'

'You told me you were the 'self-proclaimed new girl.''

'I can't argue with that.' I told him as he lifted the trunk onto the back of the cart. He then climbed up and offered down his hand to lift me up to the front seat. As I grasped his hand, my mind flashed back to a few months previous.

 _'No, I do not mind.' I said, as James lowered his hand down and I grasped it._

 _I had never been on top of a horse before, and so was a little anxious. James pulled me up, and I swung my leg over the back of the horse, perching myself on top._

 _'Hold on, I like to ride fast.' James said._

 _'WHERE?' I shouted at him, as the horse began to move._

 _He stopped for a moment, and then reached backwards for my hands. I placed them in his, and he moved them around his front so they were tightly holding onto him._

 _It felt strangely intimate, holding someone like this, from behind and tightly, but as the horse took off, I paid no attention to that, only how to stay on without falling off and killing myself. James was right, he did like to go fast._

 _The wind whipped deliciously in my hair, making it fall out of my braid slightly. My cheeks coloured, and my lungs breathed in truly fresh air. I had never had this feeling before, riding a horse before, and it was glorious._

How long ago that felt. How much had happened since I thought I was infatuated James. How much had changed since then.

Lucien pulled me up onto the cart, and I sat on the uncomfortable wooden bench, while he picked up the reins and signalled to move. The cart juddered as we set off, up to the castle.

I'd had quite a bit of time to think about exactly what I thought about James.

Lord Smug.

That dashing young man who had asked me to dance. The man who looked exactly like something written in my books. The first person to flirt with me, to pay attention to me, and the first person who made me begin to think about something more.

But all that changed at the wedding. I knew now that he was probably just enjoying himself, as he had a right to. He'd made no promise to me whatsoever, and I shouldn't have assumed anything. And of course he was free to talk to anyone he wanted, just as I had been. I had no right to get jealous and angry, and I most likely had no cause either.

But I was human, I was not perfect. I had felt jealous and upset, and I had been crying in the garden, not half an hour before. I made a misjudgement.

However, in all honesty, I was sort of glad things turned out the way they did.

James and I would never have worked anyway. He was a noble, he was called Sir James Thorne. There was no way things could have gone any further. If they had, I would have been forced to choose, my honour or him. There was no way he could have ever married me. Nobles marry nobles, and commoners marry commoners.

Ella and Christopher weren't even an exception, Ella possessed a title from her parents, even if she hadn't been allowed to use it all through that year.

I, on the other hand, was just Marion Brown, Plain old Miss Marion Brown. No title, no fortune, no dowry. If anything had happened, I would have to have been his lover, or mistress, not his wife.

Never his wife. It just couldn't happen.

So, in a small way I was glad that nothing else occurred.

There was also Jack. Sweet, shy Jack. The boy who had taught me to dance, who so kindly put a word in for me when I arrived. The boy who had danced with me at Ella's wedding, spinning me around in his arms.

He made me laugh, he made me smile. He cared, he was always asking if I was happy.

And the way he seemed to look at me. I wasn't sure if I had just read too many books and I was now seeing things that were not there. But I was almost completely sure that there were a few times, just a few, where I didn't make it up.

I wasn't in love with him, not by any means. I just liked him. A lot. Simply the beginning of something that I hoped would grow.

I was not Ella. I wasn't going to fall in love instantly, not that I didn't believe that it could happen. But I had always believed that I would fall in love slowly, learning about it together, something of mutual trust or respect. Not a lightning bolt. I think I would distrust it too much, distrust that it was real, and that I had just made it up. No, I'd rather be courted, and fall in love slowly, making sure I had made the right choice.

'Nervous?' Lucien asked, and it pulled me out of my thoughts.

'A little.' I confessed.

'Don't be. He's all bark and no bite.' He told me.

He paused for a minutes, and then he then gave me a glance sideways, with a knowing smile on his face.

'If you want advice, I've known him for a while.' He said.

I nodded eagerly.

'He's very shy, especially around girls. No matter how much he wants to act, you will have to make the first move. Confidence was never his strong point.'

I was very confused. Lord Weston was not shy. And why would I be making moves on the lord?

'What are you talking about?' I cried.

'No need to be embarrassed, it's natural.' He said, with a cocky smile on his face.

'What?' I was getting more and more confused by the second.

He just turned to face me, his face still had the smile plastered onto it.

'I'm not blind. Or deaf. He goes on and on about you all the time. The servants hall is sometimes just unbearable.'

Understanding coursed through me. Of course, he wasn't referring to Lord Weston. He was talking about Jack.

'Anything else?' I asked.

Lucien gave me a sly smile, and then proceeded to talk, all the way up to the castle.

The Castle was enormous. I knew people had told me it was big, but it had failed to prepare me for the sheer size of it.

Even though the Duke's palace was larger, this castle gave off an air of grandeur and splendour. There were great turrets rising up out of the caste to reach the sky. There were walkways and bridges connecting all of the parts of the castle to each other, there were so many, they all seemed to tangle up. How anyone found their way around this place I had no idea. The bridges had intricate designs carved into the stone of the pillars and the bricks. Almost all of the windows also decorated in a similar fashion. There seemed to be a lot of images of roses growing on vines that circled the pillars and made their way up the grey stone walls.

Whereas the Duke's palace was one large building, mainly square in shape, this castle was a lot of interconnected buildings, various towers and halls attached by long corridors. I couldn't help but think of all of the secret passages and forgotten rooms must be inside.

The cart pulled to a stop down a side path, not near the main entrance. This didn't surprise me, I knew I would be entering through the servants entrance. And at least this way I might run into Jack. I hopped down off the cart, and helped Lucien pull down the full trunk. Together, we half carried, half dragged it inside and placed it down on the floor (well, 'dropped' was maybe more accurate.)

'Jack, get down here and help!' Lucien shouted down the hallway. It echoed down it for several seconds before footsteps echoed back in response. Very fast footsteps.

Someone skidded to a halt at the far end of the corridor.

Jack.

I couldn't see his face, but the red hair made it very clear it was him. He made his way down the corridor, taking large strides.

His face lit up, the closer he got, and I couldn't contain my smile. Lucien just rolled his eyes, and started shouting at Jack to make himself useful. Between the two of them, they lifted up the trunk and brought it down the corridor.

'Marion, just down to the end, and off to the left is the kitchen. Go and take a seat and see if Agnes will fix you up a cup of tea while you wait.' Lucien told me. 'Jack, this needs to go up. You two can talk later.'

Jack mouthed 'Help me' to me.

I just shook my head and mouthed 'Sorry.'

Lucien gave a sharp tug on the trunk, and Jack was pulled off around the corner.

I turned around and walked down the corridor. At the end, off to the left, just as Lucien had said, was the kitchen. It was a large room, one half was full of shelves, sinks, ovens and worktops. The other half housed a large table, clearly big enough for all the servants to sit around. There was light streaming through the small windows that were cut out of the stone fairly high up the wall. No stone carving decoration here.

There was a young girl wearing a pastel pink dress furiously scrubbing at a pot stood at the edge of the room with her back to me. She looked quite young, only twelve or thirteen. I could hear her humming under her breath as she worked.

She reminded me so much of myself when I started working as a scullery maid; hair pulled back so tightly it was clear someone else had done it for her, singing to herself to keep her spirits up over the back breaking work.

'Excuse me.' I said. She stopped almost instantly and turned around to face me. Her eyes widened a little.

'Lucien told me I could wait in here, I'm-'

'Marion.' She finished the sentence before I could.

I was startled. How did she know my name? I had never met her before in my life.

'Sorry.' She said, her eyes falling to the floor.

'How do you know my name?' I asked.

'I….um…. uhhh…..' Her cheeks were getting red now.

'It's alright, I don't mind. I'm just curious.' I told her. I didn't want to frighten her.

'I heard Lucien call you it from down the corridor.' She said quietly, she didn't seem very confident of her answer.

'No you didn't.'

She looked down at the floor again.

'I can't say, I promised Jack.' She said very quietly. So quietly, it was almost a whisper.

Of course Jack had something to do with it. The poor girl looked quite scared, so I decided to drop the subject.

'So, what's your name? It's only fair if you know mine.'

'Agnes.'

'Oh, you must be the girl Jack told me about.' I said. He had mentioned her a few times, the small scullery maid who was like a little sister to him. He had said that she was very shy and quiet on the surface, but give her anything with a competitive element, like cards or races, and she transforms. Apparently Jack had gotten a fair few scratches from her in some particularly violent games of snap that had occurred.

'What did he say about me?' she asked timidly.

'Don't worry, all good things.' I reassured her.

She relaxed a little, before then tensing up again.

'I'm so sorry, I'm very impolite, would you like a cup of tea?'

'Yes, if you are offering, thank you.'

She immediately set about finding all of the necessary things. I moved over to the work top to help her, and took a quick sneak peak in the sink. There was a particularly greasy looking pot which had bits of food stuck on that looked like they did not want to come off.

'You know, if you leave it to soak in some hot water and soap, it will clean far quicker.' I told her. She turned to face me, a confused look on her face.

'I was a scullery maid several years ago, and trust me, it will make it far easier if you soak it.' I said. Was it really several years ago? How time had flown.

'Oh, really?'

'Yes, like this.'

I showed her how to mix the soap and hot water, and add a little cold just so it didn't scald her. She finished making the tea for me, and we both sat at the table drinking tea, waiting. I was waiting to go and do the fitting, and Agnes was waiting for the pot to soak through.

We talked a little, mainly about tips I had learnt while I was working as a scullery maid. She was nice, but still quite shy. But every time Jack's name was mentioned, she would perk up a little. She clearly thought of Jack like an older brother, as much as he thought of her like a younger sister. She talked about how they played cards together, and how he would let he win, and how he would sneak her an extra pastry from upstairs when there was a big event on.

It reminded me of Alexander's behaviour to Robbie and Gwen, always there, always caring.

Our conversation was interrupted however, when a small boy ran in, his shoes covered in mud and leaves. His eyes were bright and blue, his cheeks red and rosy.

'Aggie! I found another one! Who are you?' He asked, staring at me.

'I'm Marion, nice to meet you' I told him. He was so young, only about eight or nine.

'Teddy, this is Jack's friend, Marion.' Agnes said.

The young boy, Teddy, seemed to understand.

'I'm Teddy Potter. Do you like to play games too?' He asked me.

'I do, but I'm afraid, I can't at the moment. I have to go and see Lord Weston any minute now.'

'But he's asleep!' Teddy told me. 'Why would you need to see him when he's asleep?'

I was surprised again, it was nearly ten o'clock in the morning, how could he be sleeping so late? Did he not have things to attend to, like everyone else? I knew he was a lord, but he still had obligations and responsibilities, surely.

'I don't need to see him when he's asleep, I'm here to fit him for his clothes. Well, if we're going to be here a while, we might as well play something. What would you like to play?' I said.

'Cards! I am better than Aggie.' He said, very confidently.

'No you're not! I beat you last night!' She responded.

'You didn't beat me, I won.'

'No you didn't!'

I could tell this was going to go on for a while, and so I suggested to them that they actually find the deck of cards.

They were both just about to move when a loud voice came from down the corridor.

'EDWARD POTTER! What have I told you about wiping your feet before you come inside.'

Teddy looked down at his muddy shoes, and went bright red.

Footsteps echoed of the corridor walls as the person came closer and closer. Then, a middle aged woman appeared in the doorway. She looked strangely familiar. I did not think I had seen her before, but there was something about her that made me jog my memory.

'How many times- OH, hello dear.' The woman said as soon as she noticed I was in the room.

'Hello.' I said.

'You must be the seamstress, Marianne is it?'

'Marion, ma'am.'

'There's no need for the ma'am.' She said kindly, 'Just let me get a cup of tea, then we'll talk. A cup of tea makes everything right in the world.'

I could see Teddy and Agnes mouthing the last sentence along with her as she said it. She clearly said it a lot.

Then it hit me, who she was.

Mrs Frasier's sister, there was certainly a family resemblance. The same eyes, the same facial shape, the same nose. So, the woman standing before me was Beatrice Potter, cook at the castle. That would make Teddy the nephew that Mrs Frasier loved so dearly.

Mrs Potter quickly poured herself a cup of tea from the teapot and sat down next to me at the table.

'So, you are the girl who stayed with Julia a few months ago. The one from Rault, with the lots of siblings.'

'Yes, that's me. I have seven siblings.'

'Oh my word! Your poor mother. Does she manage alright?'

'She struggled a little. She passed over a year ago.'

'Oh my dear, I'm so sorry. I had no idea.' She seemed genuinely sorry for me.

'It's quite alright, you weren't to know.'

'So, how long have you been a seamstress?' She asked.

We fell into an easy conversation. Teddy left to go and clean up his boots at some point. I lost track of how much time had actually past, but another woman came to join us.

Her name was Polly. I was pretty sure she was the woman that Lucien was in love with. I remembered Amelia telling me something about her on my first day, when Lucien had arrived to order all those fabrics. She was fairly tall, with long curling black hair, and a confidence about her that made her seem older than she probably was.

She introduced herself to me, and told me that Lord Weston was awake and ready for his fitting.

And so, with a deep breath, and my heart hammering in my chest, I followed her up the stairs to see Lord Weston.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Lord Weston was waiting for me in one of the ante rooms to his chamber.

Great sweeping windows towered over me, spilling light into the room. The walls were furnished with great colourful tapestries, depicting some ancient story about the castle that I knew not. A vast mirror stood in the right hand corner, and before it, Lord Weston stood admiring himself in nothing but a shirt and trousers. I gave him a small curtsey, out of respect for his title, not him.

'You're here, finally.' He sneered. 'Be quick about it, I haven't got all day.'

I nearly hit him. I had been waiting for him to wake up, not the other way around. But, I bit my tongue, unclenched my fist, opened the trunk that had already been moved up here, and began to work.

He continued to stare at himself in the mirror. I glanced up at him out of curiosity, and it struck me how young he actually was. He was about the same age as James and Christopher, no more than a year or two older than myself. He always had appeared older due to the sneer he always seemed to wear, and the mask of arrogance. But he was so young to be so cynical, so heartless.

Lord Weston watched in silence. I didn't start talking to him. I was feeling a strange mixture of fear and annoyance, and so kept my mouth shut.

The silence went on and on.

And on.

And on.

I concentrated on the rhythmical piercing of the fabric, resisting the urge to stab him accidentally with the needle.

Still silence.

Three jackets in, he opened his mouth.

'So, how does a friend of Christopher's wife end up here, stitching clothes for me?'

I really didn't want to talk to him, but I replied out of politeness.

'I needed work, I found it here.' I said honestly.

'And what about James. Did he not give you money, for your services?'

I was shocked.

Utterly shocked.

That he would ever imply that such a thing.

'I am no such person!' I gasped at him.

That he'd even think that. It was so horrid, so degrading!

He just looked smug. Nothing like James when he looked smug, but rather there was a sort of malevolent pride about him. His mouth had contorted into a smile, he had known what he was saying, and was pleased by my reaction.

My dislike of him was growing, and consuming me.

How dare he, how could he be so cruel?

In that moment, I thought about the only other person I had grown to dislike as such, Lady Evil.

And how good it had felt to finally stand up her.

I knew I shouldn't. Knew I should just let it go and continue working. But I was not going to take this lying down.

So, I threw caution to the wind, and gave him a piece of my mind.

'How dare you! Who are you to say things like that to me, to anyone. I may be lower born than you, but I still demand basic respect as a human. Is this how you treat honest hard working people?!.'

Lord Weston's smile stayed plastered to his face. It unnerved me greatly. The fear began to creep into my mind again.

Once again, what had I done? It hadn't ended well the first time, and I had done it again! I clearly was an actual idiot.

He still didn't move. His ice blue eyes still staring at me. That infuriating smile still stuck on his handsome face.

Then, he moved. His head tipped back and he let out a loud laugh. That unnerved me even more.

'There it is!' He bellowed. 'Oh wait till he hears about this!'

'Who?'

'James. He told me of your fierce temper. I didn't believe him until now.'

My face burned bright red. He'd been baiting me the whole time. I'd never been so embarrassed. I could not believe him. I truly could not.

I'd had enough. I did not want to stay in a room where he could taunt me and belittle me just so he could test to see if what James had said was correct. I was a person, and I should be treated as such. I was not his plaything.

I practically threw down the needle, and gathered up the finished jackets.

'I'm sorry, my lord, but I refused to be treated like this. Someone else can be along tomorrow to finish the fitting. I will not.'

'Oh, stop being so dramatic.' He sighed. 'It was just a bit of fun.'

'It was not fun, it was cruel.'

'I apologise. Now just finish the fitting. I won't speak.'

I didn't move. I wouldn't move until he was civil again.

'Just finish it.' He said.

I only raised my eyebrow.

'Please.' He said, exasperatingly.

A small bud of pride bloomed in my chest. Finally, some manners.

I nodded and picked up the needle and began to finish the job.

It was over before I knew it. He stayed true to his word and didn't speak to me for the rest of the fitting.

I could finally breathe once I left the room and the door closed firmly behind me.

'Glad it's over?' I heard a voice say.

I spun around to see Jack leaning again the door frame, a sweet smile on his face.

'Yes, and I never want to do another one again. Ever again.' I told him.

'Well, it's over now. Come on, the cart is ready to take you back.'

'Thank goodness!'

We made our way down the stairs and back down to the kitchen. I poked my head through the door to say goodbye to everyone, but I found only Agnes there. She said everyone else had jobs to do, so it was back to being just her. I asked her to give my apologises to everyone else that I had to get back to work, and so couldn't stay. She gave me a small wave, and thanked me for the cleaning tips.

Jack was waiting just outside the outside door, holding it open for me. I thanked him, and walked out into the yard where the cart and horse was waiting.

However, Lucien was not there, as I expected him to be.

'Where's Lucien?' I asked Jack.

'He's not taking you back. He's busy, so I'm taking you.' He said, with a small blush. 'In fact, we was quite insistent that I personally take you back.'

'Alright, come on, I need to get back before Madam Cartwright kills me.' I smiled.

He nodded and we lifted the empty trunk onto the back, with great difficulty, but after a lot of shifting and pushing, it fit onto the back.

We both climbed on the front of the cart, and Jack grabbed the reins and we set off.

Neither of us spoke for a while. The only sounds were the cart rattling and the sounds of the forest. Although, one thing I did notice was the lack of bird song.

Maybe Blanche had delivered on her promise.

We were only about five minutes into the journey, when I noticed I really had to go to the toilet. Quite desperately. I tried moving and ignoring it, but it wouldn't go away.

Another five minutes passed, and I just needed to go, and so asked Jack to stop the cart, and I ran into the forest.

Once I had finished, I noticed we were fairly close to the pond where we normally met on Sundays, just a minute's walk away.

I returned to where the cart had stopped, but to my surprise, it was empty. The trunk was still there but there was no Jack.

'Jack?' I shouted into the forest.

Only silence answered me.

'Jack? Where are you?' I called again. There was still no response.

I called out again and again, but there was still nothing.

I started to worry, where had he gone? Why wasn't he answering? What had happened?

I skirted around the back of the cart, and looked around. Only trees. Endless green, and no red hair.

Then, I noticed movement off to my left. It was only small, but it moved. I set off towards the source, it was quite a way down the path. Before I even got half way there, the panic in my chest started to lift, as there was the telltale red hair, standing out in the bushes.

'Jack! You gave me a heart attack!' I cried. His head snapped to see me, his blue -green eyes confused. The movement made the branches of the bush move and rustle, which cause a bird sitting in the tree next to him to fly off.

He was crouched close to the ground, pencil in hand. His gaze flicked back to where the bird had been sitting, only to find it empty.

I realised he had been sketching it, and I had frightened the small bird away.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise!' I told him.

'No matter. First Robin of this year, just thought I'd get a closer look.' He said, trying to turn around whilst still crouching.

However, this made him almost fall, into the bush, and he reached out his arms quickly to steady himself, his hand dropping the book and pencil he had clutched just moments before.

I surged forward and tried to stop him falling over, but by the time I got close, he had already steadied himself, and stood up. I picked up the fallen book and pencil.

As I did, the book fell open to a page I had never seen before. I knew I shouldn't look; it was Jack's private book. But my eyes moved to quickly for my head, and I saw what was drawn there before I could think.

It was a pencil sketch of a girl.

A girl in a ball gown. Not a princess, not a lady; a girl.

A girl with half her hair up in a bun, and half falling down her back in curls. Her ball gown was a simple design, but looked well made, and had small flowers embroidered on the bottom. Her gown had a square neckline, and split skirt revealing a white underskirt, lace cuffs hung around the elbow length sleeves.

I knew those flowers; lilies. Just like the flowers in her hair.

I knew that dress, I knew that hair, I knew who the girl was.

I was staring at a drawing of myself.

Me, on the night of the ball.

Jack had drawn me.

Me.

I looked up from the page to his face, my mouth slightly agape, and my eyes wide. He stared at me, and in a matter of a moment, he seemed to work out what I had just seen.

His cheeks became bright red, and a small look of panic came through his eyes. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, as if he were trying to form some sort of coherent words, but the power of speech had failed him.

'This is me.' I said quietly. 'You drew me.'

My mind raced. Why did he draw me? What does it mean?

Maybe it meant nothing. Maybe I was just there in front of him, at the right place at the right time. Maybe I was just easy to draw.

My eyes scanned the page again. There was no mistaking it was me. I was standing at the side of the ballroom, watching something with a smile on my face. It didn't take me very long to realise I was looking at Christopher and Ella dancing for the first time.

'You drew me.' I repeated, my voice now only a whisper.

Jack didn't move. He seemed frozen to the spot.

I knew I really shouldn't, knew I should just give the book back to him and forget I saw it.

I just had to give him the book. Just reach out my hands and give it to him.

But I couldn't. My hands froze right where they were.

At that moment, an autumnal breeze flew right by us, whipping hair into my face and causing the pages of the book I was holding to turn over.

A new drawing showed.

This time, the figure was sat in a garden, surrounded by flowers. Her head was bent over, she was focusing on a task. In her hands lay many daisies and she worked to craft them into a chain.

The gardens at Duke Howards' palace. When Jack had found me making a daisy chain.

The figure was wearing the dress Ella had lent her the day before, so she would fit in with all the highborns. Her hair was still tied up in a ribbon because she had spent all morning sewing the clothes for her siblings.

Once again, the figure in the image was me.

Jack had drawn me, again. It wasn't just once, not an off-hand, one-time thing.

Although it was still just a sketch, it had taken time and effort.

This had to mean something. Did he-?

'Why?' I asked, still in a quiet tone. I could seem to get my voice to be any louder.

Jack snapped out of his frozen daze, his mouth started moving again.

'I just... I only... it's just...'

'They're beautiful.' I whispered.

'I didn't mean... they're only...'

'Didn't mean what?' I asked, slightly worried of the answer.

Maybe he didn't mean to make it look like he liked me. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he didn't like me in the way I liked him, he wanted to stay only as friends.

'I didn't mean to offend you.' He said in a subdued tone.

'Why would these offend me, they are beautiful.'

'And I can get rid of them all if you don't like...' Jack continued, he clearly didn't hear me.

Wait, did he say all?

'There are more?' I asked. He stopped talking and nodded.

'But why? Why draw me at all?'

My heart was racing, hoping and praying for the answer I wanted to hear.

Jack face just went even redder. He didn't actually say anything out loud.

I continued to stare at him, hoping he would just say something, anything.

My heart was hammering in my chest; I was sure he could hear it. Just say the words, say anything, just tell me.

In my mind, I could practically hear the words Lucien had said to me just hours earlier.

 _'_ _He's very shy, especially around girls. No matter how much he wants to act, you will have to make the first move. Confidence was never his strong point.'_

I took a deep breath. This was it, I just had to be brave enough to do it.

I would make the first move, I would show my hand first.

I just had to move.

I closed the book shut with a snap, not taking my eyes off Jack. I willed my feet to take the two steps that would mean I stood right in front of him.

One.

Two.

Without any hesitation at all, I reached up and pulled his face down to mine, and kissed him.

Jack froze.

I froze.

The world froze.

Then, as if releasing a large breath, everything unfroze. I felt Jack's arms circle around my waist and hold me tightly. My own arms were around his neck tugging slightly at his hair, those beautiful red locks.

His lips were soft and moved over mine, gently and sweetly.

It was only brief, and when we parted, we both stared at each other, as if neither of us were quite sure that had just happened.

'I like you too, you idiot!' I told him, smiling a little.

His face lit up. A huge wide grin spread across it, from cheek to cheek. His gaze flitted over my face, before finally resting on my lips.

I felt the heat rising throughout my face as I smiled at him.

Then he moved, quickly but surely, and captured my mouth with his.

His hands rose up from my waist, and tangled in my hair, as I wrapped mine around his shoulders.

It was bliss, pure and utter bliss.

Jack likes me, Jack likes me too. The thought kept repeating itself inside my head, again and again, as if I needed to make sure I believe it.

I kissed him back, savouring every sensation.

We parted, and Jack rested his forehead on mine, he was, after all, at least half a head taller than me.

'I've wanted to do that for a long time.' He said. My heart soared.

'So have I.' I admitted.

I still couldn't believe it; he liked me in return.

He brought his hand up to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing along the bone.

'Marion.' He whispered, before bringing his face down to mine again and kissing me.

* * *

We eventually made it back onto the cart. It took longer than it probably should have, we kept getting distracted. Jack refused to let go of my hand all the way up the path to where the cart and horse were still waiting. It was only when we actually needed to climb onto the cart, did he let go of me. But I didn't mind one bit.

He took up the reins, and we restarted our way back down to Milton.

Jack's art book lay in my lap, I had picked it up off the floor, once we came to our senses. I had accidentally dropped it in the midst of things. But one thing did play on my mind.

When he had said 'get rid of them all', how many exactly was 'all'? 'All' definitely implied more than only two. How many times had he secretly been sketching me?

'Can I have a look now?' I asked him.

'Have a look at what?' He replied, his gaze still fixed on the forest path, as it should have been.

'Your art. Can I actually see the other drawings?'

He seemed to hesitate slightly, not really giving an answer.

'Please let me see. I'm curious!'

He still seemed conflicted about it.

'If you let me see, I'll give you a kiss.'

That caught his attention. He looked at me with mock annoyance, before nodding.

Yes! Victory.

I opened the book as carefully as I could, and began to flick through the pages. I saw the drawings I saw before, the one of Duke Howards' ballroom, and the one of me in the ball gown.

I turned the page and saw yet another drawing of me on the night of the ball. I was dancing with someone, a smile on my face.

James.

In the drawing, his back was turned, so I couldn't see his face, but I recognised the mass of black hair, and the jacket he had worn.

I looked so happy, just dancing at a ball. The likeness was uncanny.

The next page was me, again. No scene this time, only my face. I stared at it, and I stared back. It was nothing more than lines on a page, but it was me. Smiling. Happy. Content.

The next drawing was not me; it was a young girl wearing an apron. Agnes.

The one after was Isabelle, rope in hand, smiling out at me.

The one after was someone I had not seen before. An older woman, of about forty years old. She was striking. This one was in colour, those oil pastels he had told me about. I knew exactly who the woman in the drawing was, due to the unusual colour of her eyes.

Blue-green, they stood out like jewels.

This must have been Jack's mother, Mrs Ellen Hale. I had heard about her around Milton, but I had never actually met her. Everyone I had asked had said that she was a strong woman, and fierce in her protection of her son. Her husband died before Jack was even born, leaving her to raise him on her own.

And what a wonderful job she had done.

I glanced at Jack quickly. There was definitely a family resemblance between the two, apart from the red hair. That must have all come from his father. Mrs Hale had dark brown hair, at least according to the drawing.

The next picture was the drawing of me I had seen earlier, the one of me bent over the daisy chain. I smiled at the memory of Jack crowning me with it.

The next drawing quite took my breath away. It was yet another drawing of me, this time in colour. The sky blue dress shone in the light of the midday sun, and the small diadem in my hair gleamed. The bouquet of flowers I held in my hand looked as fresh as they had on the day.

I looked almost regal, head up, shoulders back, eyes straight forward. The day I walked down the aisle as Ella's bridesmaid.

I stopped at stared at this one for a long while, unable to believe what was right in front of me. No one had ever drawn me before, no one had ever found me so fascinating that they spent hours working like this. I was genuinely touched.

I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my lips. Jack had done this for me. Jack liked me, as I liked him.

My heart felt full of happiness, I just couldn't believe it.

I turned my head, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He jumped a little at the sudden movement, before smiling back down at me.

'What was that for?' He asked.

'I promised you a kiss if I could see. I'm fulfilling my end of the deal.' I told him.

Jack pulled on the reins of the horse, until it stopped moving. He turned to face me fully.

'That's not a proper kiss, I demand proper payment.' He said, a hint of daring in his eyes.

He lent forward, and I leaned back out of his reach. His eyes shot up, full of disappointment and confusion.

'I already paid!' I told him, unable to keep the smile off my face. I pushed him back slightly.

'That's not fair!' He cried, and tried again.

I was laughing by this point, and tried to lean back further, but found a rather annoying piece of wood in the way. An idea formed in my head, and I turned around and jumped off the side of the cart, giggling as I did.

Jack fell so far forward, he had to shoot out his hand to catch himself on the now empty bench. His eyes flitted up to see me raise an eyebrow in a challenge.

With one fluid movement, he pushed himself off the bench and half jumped off the side of the cart near to where I stood.

I, on the other hand, took off. I sprinted as fast I could, laughing. I could hear Jack's footsteps following me closely, hear his breath coming in short pants. I knew he could run faster than me, but I didn't care. He would catch me; of that I was certain.

I kept running, laughter tumbling from my lips and echoing around the forest. Jack's chuckles joined mine.

I had paid no heed to the direction I was going, only focusing on the person hot on my trail. Before I could realise, I reached the edge of a hill, and I stopped, catching my breath. I heard Jack's footsteps slow down behind me.

Down the hill, was a familiar sight. The pond where we usually met, with the strange trees surrounding it, and the golden light reflecting off its surface.

It was a beautiful little spot, I had never seen it before like this, from atop the hill. The golden light bounced off the rippling waves and hit me in the eye, sparkling and gleaming, standing out from the brown and greens that surrounded it.

'It's beautiful' I breathed, taken in by how special the place actually was.

'What is?' Jack asked, his voice sounded a little way behind me.

'The view, it's beautiful.'

'Yes, it is.' He replied. I smiled, but when I turned around to look at him, I found him not looking at the view, like I expected, but directly at me.

He was stood about five steps behind me, so there was no way he could see the pond.

My heart tightened.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly, he was clearly still out of breath from all the running.

'Do I get my reward now?' He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

I didn't answer in words.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

The following few days, I was floating on cloud nine.

I, of course, confided in Amelia as soon as I walked through the door. She started squealing straight away, and didn't stop until I placed my hand in front of her mouth to shut her up.

In hindsight, maybe telling the most talkative person I knew about my morning with Jack was not the best idea I'd ever had. To say she wouldn't stop going on about it was an understatement.

All afternoon.

All evening.

Even well into the night.

In the end, I had to walk into my room, close the door firmly behind me, and even barricade it with the chest of drawer to stop her coming in to ask more questions.

That didn't stop her. I strongly regretted picking the room next to hers, as she found a way to talk through the wall to me.

I un-barricaded the door, took my pillow firmly in hand, and marched into her room. I hit her squarely in the face with the pillow, told her to shut up, and then went back to my room.

Ah, silence, how I had missed you.

It lasted all of two minutes, before I started up again. I buried my head in my pillow, covered my ears and screamed.

At some point late at night, she fell asleep, and I could finally get some rest. I dozed off quite quickly, my dreams full of a certain red haired young man.

Isabelle was also thrilled.

'Jack and Marion! Oh I'm so happy!' She cried once I told her 'You two took far too long to get to this point.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'It's been so obvious you liked each other, clearly obvious to everyone who wasn't the two of you.'

'No it wasn't' I told her. She shook her head.

'For someone who spends so much time reading books about people falling in love, you really are blind.' She laughed at me.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

'We're not in love.' I said quietly.

Isabelle just lifted her eyebrow to stare at me impatiently

'I like him and he likes me, but I'm not sure I'd call it love yet. Not yet.'

She shrugged. 'Fair enough.' She turned her back to me to begin to collect up some cogs, before she stopped and stood still.

Then, she did something quite unexpected. She turned around, walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me, in a tight hug.

'You'll still be my friend right?' She asked.

I was taken aback. Sometimes I forgot how young she was. I wrapped my own arms around her.

'Of course I will be. Why would you think I wouldn't be?' I told her, and meant every word.

'You won't turn into one of those girls who forgets all about her friends as soon as she gets a beau?' Isabelle said.

I pulled her back to look her directly in the face.

'Do you honestly think I am that sort of girl? Me?'

She laughed a little.

'No, you're not like everyone else.'

I nodded. 'So, if you think I'm not spending enough time with you, I give you permission to march right over to my room, and drag me back here, alright?'

She smiled.

'You'll still give me reading lessons then? And you will still come and learn mechanics?'

'Of course. Nothing is going to stop me.' I said.

'Good.' Isabelle told me. 'Now, pick up those cogs over there. Gears today.'

'Yes Madam.'

The following Saturday dawned like any other.

I woke up early; ate breakfast, got dressed, and was downstairs ready to work at half past eight. Amelia was trying her best to sleep in as long as possible.

I still had orders to complete, and I picked up my sewing needle and began working.

The hours passed, the stitches grew longer, the clothes started to come together. Amelia joined me at some point in the morning. She continued to probe question after question, until I threatened to put out one of her eyes with my needle if she didn't stop.

Just before midday, the bell at the entrance to the shop clanged, and Amelia went out to see who was there. She returned with a thick paper envelope in her hand, and offered it to me. Written in swirling letters on top were the words;

 _Miss Marion Brown_

I knew that handwriting. I knew who could afford to send a letter on paper like that.

Only someone who lived in a palace.

I asked Amelia to take over for a little while, I took my lunch break a little early. As soon as I got upstairs, I tore off the wax seal, and unfolded the paper that lay within.

 _Dear Marion,_

 _I'm so sorry for taking so long to reply to your last letter. Everything here has been so hectic, and I hope you'll forgive me._

 _My darling Christopher took me on a long tour of all of the great places in the county. He claimed to have some business matters to discuss with the lords, but I think it was just an excuse to leave the castle with me. Oh, how I enjoyed it. The county is full of such beautiful scenery and lovely company. Do not worry, none of my new acquaintances will ever replace you, none of them would ever have shouted at Lady Evil as you did._

 _I cannot believe it has been over four months since the wedding. It's been three months since I saw you last. It seems so strange to think that not so long ago we lived in the same house and saw each other every day. How things change._

 _In fact, how things change is the very reason why I am writing you this letter._

 _You see, I would very much like you to come and visit us in the near future. In the spring, about March time._

 _I would very much like you to meet someone._

 _Marion, I am so happy, I am with child! Christopher and I are going to have a baby._

 _I expect the little one will be making an appearance in March sometime, and I would so dearly love you to be there, for the christening at the very least. I would like you to be there before hand, if possible, but I know you said your employer is very strict, and might not like you taking that much of a break._

 _But, please say you'll come. I am counting on you._

 _James has also said he will be there for the christening; he went home about a month ago. He still asks after you in his letters. I'm not quite sure if mentioning him will mean you are more or less likely to come._

 _Jaqueline sends her love to you. She asked me to include it in my letter, so I thought I'd just pop it in there. She's become invaluable to me. She has become a sort of assistant or organiser of myself. She keeps track of my social appointments, and reminds me who I promised to go and see on certain days. Half of the time, I can't even remember what's for dinner, let alone my busy calendar, so having Jaqueline around is such a help._

 _Please write back soon, I want to hear everything that has happened to you in Milton. Hopefully soon we'll be able to talk face to face again, won't that be fun._

 _Wishing you all the best in the world,_

 _Love_

 _Ella._

 _P.S. James has personally offered to ride over to Milton to drag you back here if you say no. And if you do say no, I will allow him to do so._

 _I'm not being serious, you know I would never do that, but please, please, please say you'll come._

I set the letter down.

Ella was with child.

My childhood friend was going to have a baby. I was thrilled for her, I knew she would make an excellent mother, and Christopher would make a doting father.

I could almost see them all now. Ella playing in the gardens with a small baby, her face full of joy and love. Christopher would be sat beside them, beaming with happiness, watching them play. If he was anywhere near as doting to his child as he was to his wife, then that child would be so spoilt with all the best things life could offer. Ella would ensure that they were kind hearted and loving, caring and affectionate.

They would be the happiest family.

So contented, so loved.

It was strange to think that only five months ago, she had never met Christopher. All it took was that one fateful meeting in the forest.

Like Jack and myself. We had met in the forest, after my dreadful attempt at dancing. Strange how things work out.

I looked up at the clock, and decided I still had time. I went over to the drawer and pulled out some paper we kept there. I found the pencil, and sharpened it with the knife. We couldn't afford ink and a quill, so pencil would have to do.

I sat back down at the table, and began to write.

 _Dear Ella,_

 _First, I must offer my congratulations. What wonderful news! I am so unbelievably happy for you, and wish you all the best._

 _Of course I will come and see you, and the new baby. Nothing could keep me away! I will try my hardest to get as much time off work as I can to come and visit you, I'm so excited._

 _You know, my employer; Madam Cartwright, seems to be very respectful of her social superior's demands and orders (I learnt that the hard way) and so I'm sure if you wrote a letter to her saying how invaluable I am to you, and how you desperately need me there, I'm sure she would be far too happy to oblige you. She might even give me a carriage ride there herself if you asked her._

 _You may think I speak in jest, but trust me, you haven't met her._

 _Oh, I just can't wait to see this baby. It's going to be the most loved child in history._

 _Keep an eye on Christopher, if he spoils the baby half as much as he spoils you, then your child will be spoiled rotten, and we can't have that, can we._

 _But seriously, you two are going to make the most wonderful parents._

 _I have a little news of my own to share, nothing quite as big as yours though._

 _You must remember Jack, the red haired boy I told you about. He danced with me at your wedding._

 _Anyway, he lives here in Milton, and over the past few months, I've grown to like him more and more. I wasn't sure if he liked me in return, but only a few days ago, he declared that he did, I'd never been so happy._

 _We have started courting, and I can barely keep a smile off my face. I realise this makes me sound like one of those love struck maidens from the stories we used to read (the ones I said I would never become), but I no longer care._

 _He makes me smile, he makes me laugh, and he genuinely cares about me._

 _On another note, I should be making a trip back home, sometime near Midwinter for a few days, so if you wanted to see me before March, I will be home around then. I wouldn't object to an invitation to the palace if you are to immobilised by that point to come and see me. In fact, you may prefer I visit you at the palace, as would I, (hint). At least the palace isn't freezing cold and leaking in winter. And I would get to see Jaqueline again, I haven't seen her in such a long time!_

 _I wish you all the best, for both you and the baby._

 _Lots of Love_

 _Marion._

 _P.S- Can the baby call me Auntie Marion? Or Auntie Arry?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Madam Cartwright didn't let me have the following Sunday off. She still said that my week off, and my late arrival back to the shop when I went to do the fitting meant she was owed some more of my hours, if I wanted to be paid.

I had to comply, I had no choice. My family needed the money. Jack could wait, I was sure he would understand.

It was now Saturday afternoon, so I thought I better let him know, so he wasn't waiting for hours for me to show.

I sent a small note up to him in the castle.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I'm really sorry, but I have to work this Sunday, so I can't meet you in the forest. I hope you understand, as much as I want to see you, my family need the money. I'll try and make it up to you when next I see you. Please don't be too mad._

 _Also, be warned, if you see either Isabelle or Amelia in the next few days, they may attack you with a barrage of questions, so be prepared._

 _Counting the minutes until I see you again._

 _Your Marion._

I folded it up, and asked the baker's boy who was on his way up to the castle to deliver some bread to deliver it for me.

I just had to hope the following Sunday, I would actually be allowed some time off.

Sunday morning dawned, and I was sat in the work room by myself for hours. Amelia had the day off, so she was sleeping in as late as possible. That meant that she wouldn't even open the door to her bedroom until two o'clock in the afternoon.

I sat and worked, humming to myself to keep away the boredom.

Through, pull, turn, push, pull; the needle repeated itself again and again and again.

Lunchtime came and went. Amelia still hadn't moved from bed. I made myself a lunch of bread and cheese, and then got back to work.

Back to repeating the same pattern over and over again.

My mind wandered to other thoughts. My family, Jack, Ella and her new baby, Blanche in the forest. This was one of the good things about this work, it was so monotonous that I could think about other things whilst I did it.

The thoughts swirled in my head, not really focusing on one in particular.

I just sat there thinking for a long while, whilst all the time, the needle would pierce the fabric and pull the thread through.

 _Knock, Knock._

The sound came from the back door, the one in the workroom. I was not expecting anyone, we were not due a delivery of fabrics, or food.

I had no idea who was knocking at the door.

I placed down the skirt I was stitching, and moved to open the door.

The door groaned as it moved, and I peered around the edge of the wood.

There before me, stood Jack, beaming.

'Hello.' He said.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, very glad to see him, but not really sure why he was at the dress shop.

'You said you couldn't meet me in the forest, so I'm here instead.' He told me.

One of his arms moved, it had been behind his back, and was now in front of me.

In his hand, clutched tightly, was a small bouquet of flowers. I recognised them as the flowers I had seen in the forest, wildflowers of all different colours. Vibrant blues, lovely yellows and pretty pinks.

They looked freshly picked, he must have just picked them on the path down to Milton. He was so sweet.

'For you.' He said, offering them to me. A smile spread across my face, one I could stop even if I tried.

'Thank you, they're lovely.' I said, taking them from his hand.

'As are you.' He said quietly.

I blushed. I was still not used to receiving compliments like that. So in response, I kissed his cheek.

'I'll go and find some water.' I said, turning around and walking back inside. When he didn't follow me, I stopped.

'Are you going to stand in the doorway all day?' I asked.

'I don't think Madam Cartwright likes young men in here.' He said, still loitering at the door.

He had a point. If she saw him in here, she would throw a fit. I placed the flowers down on the table and returned to the door.

'And I can't stay very long, my mother is expecting me, but I wanted to see you.'

Well, if we didn't have very long, there was only one thing for it.

'I won't tell if you won't.' I told him, and grabbed him by the hand. He looked shocked as I pulled him through the door and shut it behind us.

Before he could object, I reached up and firmly placed my lips on his. He only remained shocked for half a moment before responding. I could feel the smile growing.

His fingers tangled themselves in the hair at the top of my neck, while I held his face in my hands.

His lips moved persistently over mine, and I responded in kind.

One of his hands moved from my neck down to my waist, and pulled me in even closer. I was lost in the sensation of it all.

A loud cough caused us to jump apart.

There, at the top of the stairs was Amelia, finally arisen from bed; staring down at us, eyebrows raised.

Jack and I both blushed, and averted our gaze.

'Be thankful I'm not Madam Cartwright!' Amelia said, a grin on her face. 'Oh, but you two are just so sweet!'

I glanced to Jack, and whispered 'Run, while you still can.'

He chuckled a bit, but stopped when he realised I wasn't joking.

'Jack and Marion. Jack, you have to tell me everything. I've already gotten as much out of Marion as I can, but I want to hear your side. All the how's and the why's.'

I whispered, 'Go,' to him again.

He understood.

'I'm so sorry Amelia, but my mother is expecting me, and I can't be late. Goodbye.' He said, and with one final squeeze to my hand, he walked out of the door.

I smiled after him.

By the time I turned back to face Amelia, she had made it halfway down the stairs, with one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on her face.

It terrified me.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, and said the shortest sentence I had ever heard her say.

'Spill, now!'

I didn't see Jack for almost another week. But that didn't mean I didn't think about him all the time. I replayed every interaction, every meeting again and again in my mind. I found myself more and more lost in thought, quietly smiling to myself.

I just couldn't believe it, it still felt like a dream.

The week went by like it usually did, the only main difference was Amelia and Isabelle's incessant and unending questions. But that was only a minor inconvenience.

But by Friday, the atmosphere of Milton had changed. People were milling around, making preparations, decorating houses. All in readiness for the festival.

On Friday night, there was to be a large festival in honour the Autumn equinox. We had a similar festival back in my own village, but as it was a fair bit smaller than Milton, I imagined that it would be a much grander affair here.

At home, there was a bonfire just outside the village which everyone gathered around. We sang songs and told stories. Some of the more talented people from our village who could play musical instruments would play for the night. Everyone would dance around the fire and pray for a good harvest.

In Milton however, it appeared that the people here took it to the next level.

There was a huge bonfire erected in the field outside of town, nearly everyone contributed an old chair or a couple of logs. As well at that, every household contributed a dish to the grand table that had been set up. It wasn't really a grand table, just a lot of small normal tables. Some of the wealthier women of the town had organised it; everyone who wanted to eat had to bring a dish to the table. There were pies, loaves of bread, fruit buns, flavoured meats, small cakes, pots of stew, roasted vegetables, biscuits, fruit tarts, sugared buns, and many more.

As well as the feast, the people of Milton decorated their houses with ribbons and fabrics; vegetables and leaves. Anything that was coloured like autumn. The town looked beautiful, bathed in reds, oranges, browns and golds. There were red ribbons tied to windowsills, waving violently in the wind, brown fabric hung in curtain rails. Orange flowers and pumpkins decorated windows and doors. Girls wore autumn flowers in their hair, and those with enough wealth wore anything gold they possessed.

Amelia and I finished working that evening, and raced upstairs to get ready. I possessed only a single brown dress that was suitable to wear, but I had picked some red flowers to braid into my hair. Amelia owned one dark red dress that she changed into. We also had made two pies, one for each of us to contribute to the table.

The sun had set well before we departed, the only light was the bright orange glow of the bonfire to guide us.

Amelia had told me that it was large, but that hadn't quite prepared me for the towering blazing inferno that greet us in the field. The flames rose to great heights, spilling orange light everywhere. The heat radiated across the field, warming everyone to the core. The flames twisted and danced to their own ancient tune as more and more people gathered around.

We sought out the table with all the food, and gave over our pies, and went to go and look at the fire.

Isabelle found us easily, and Amelia went off to find some of her friends.

'It's quite amazing, isn't it?' I said to Isabelle.

She shrugged. 'Seems like a giant waste of wood, when winter is on its way.'

'Oh, don't be such a spoilsport.'

'I'm not, I'm practical.'

'Same thing, different word.' I teased. 'It's a celebration, practicality shouldn't come into it.'

'Have you seen him yet?' She asked.

'Seen who?'

'Jack of course.'

I was taken aback.

'Didn't he tell you? The servants from the castle always come down for the festivals; tonight, Midwinter, Springbloom, Mayday. They all should be here by now.'

My heart soared. Jack was going to be here, if he wasn't here already.

Our attention was seized by a small band of musicians behind us, who started to play. The opening chords were unmistakable, and people began to clear an area right in front of them. We found ourselves stood in the middle of the crowd of people, all facing the empty area.

It didn't stay empty for long, as several members of the crowd made their way into the centre, and began to take up dancing positions. Couples filled the available space.

I knew this dance. It was one of the simplest one; which was why I could remember the steps.

The musicians started up, and everyone honoured their partners with a small bow or curtsey.

They all moved forward and back, hands clasped together. Then a small spin. Forward and back again followed by a swing.

I watched them all move at the same time. It wasn't anything like the dances at the palace. While the highborn dances were beautiful and graceful, this dance was simple and free. In some ways, I preferred it; not having to worry if you got a step wrong, being able to talk freely as you danced, the way you could just walk up and join in. The people dancing were by no means perfect dancers, many of them kept putting a step wrong, and then laughing about it with their partner.

Maybe that's what set the highborns apart from us, they had spent their entire lives been taught about the intricacies of society, and how they had to appear; whereas we had just lived as we wished. Uncomplicated, simple, free. We were happy, we didn't strive to be invited to this palace, or that ball. If it happened, we were just grateful but we never asked for it. And, I thought, on the whole, we were better off for it.

The dancing continued before us, people talking and watching around the outside of the dance area. Isabelle left to go and find her father.

Then, two people made their way out onto the dancing area. I knew who they were.

Lucien and Polly.

Lucien had his long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail as he usually did, this time secured with a dark orange ribbon, which matched with the burnt orange shade of his jacket. Polly wore a pretty dark yellow dress, which contrasted with the black of her long hair which had flowers pinned in.

Lucien gave Polly a long drawn out kiss on the back of her hand, before pulling her into his arms and they began to dance.

Anyone who saw the two of them would know how much they cared for each other, even if Lucien did flirt with every girl in the country. He never meant a word of it, he only had eyes for Polly.

My mind whirled; if they were here, then that surely meant that-

Before my head could even finish the thought, he appeared on the dance floor. His red hair looked almost normal surrounded by all the other shades of orange and red people were wearing.

On his arm, however, was a girl.

A small girl, Agnes. She was pulling him into the centre, and he happily was dragged along. He gave her an exaggerated bow, and she giggled, giving him an equally large curtsey. They began dancing, laughing and talking as they did.

I smiled. He looked so at ease, so happy. I was stood in the middle of the crowd, about two people back so Jack probably couldn't have seen me, as I watched them. He spun Agnes around under his arm, and he had to lift her up slightly in order for the two of them to swing.

The music began to draw to a close, and all the couples bowed or curtsied to each other as the last notes were played. Applause erupted from the crowd and from the dancers themselves, who applauded the musicians. Most of the couples began to drift off back into the crowd, and others from the crowd moved forwards to take their places.

Whilst everyone moved, I lost sight of Jack and Agnes. When I finally got a clear look at the dancing area, I found they were not there. They couldn't have gone very far, so I didn't worry.

I was beginning to get quite cold anyway by this point and so moved away from the crowd to go and stand next to the bonfire.

The flames had risen even higher than they were before. The heat kissed my face, banishing any remaining cold that lingered. Orange tongues of fire flew high above my head, dancing and twisting before dying out and fading away. I was quite mesmerised by them. I had seen fire many times before, but it always held a rare and dangerous sort of beauty, one that could hold my attention for hours.

In the back of my mind, I heard the musicians start up again, and the melody of the dancing made its way to my ears. But my attention was focused on the fire before me.

'Look, there she is!' I heard someone say behind me.

There were plenty of women and girls stood around the fire, so I guessed they weren't talking about me.

'Well, go on then! What are you waiting for?' I heard them say again, my gaze still locked on the fire.

Wait, I recognised that voice. It sounded like Isabelle.

I turned around slowly to see Isabelle stood about five yards behind me, holding onto someone's jacket sleeve.

Not someone's, Jack's. He was staring right at me, he looked frozen to the spot.

Isabelle gave him a sharp tug on his sleeve, and he appeared to jerk back to reality.

'What?' I asked him, he was still staring.

'Just…' He started, before falling silent.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. 'Jack would like to ask you if you want to dance.' She said.

'I would very much like to dance.' I said, before offering my hand to him. He beamed and took it, giving it a small kiss. Isabelle smiled, before running off somewhere.

Jack escorted me to the dancing area, and found us a space.

'What were you going to say before?' I asked him, 'You just stopped mid-sentence.'

He gave me a bow, and I curtsied.

'Just, that you look beautiful.' He said, with a blush.

My heart flew, and I couldn't stop the smile.

'You don't look half bad yourself.' I joked.

We started to dance. Step side, step back, step forward and spin. Swap places and swing. I knew this dance from my own village. I had danced it before, but it never felt like that.

Jack was staring at me the whole time, just like he had done when we danced in the ballroom before Ella's wedding.

That dance, I had wondered what he found so intriguing about my eyes, his never left mine. Now I knew. And I felt the same in return.

We moved together, and when we swung our partners, Jack's cheek grazed the top of my head again, just like before. Only now though, did it make my heart swell. I could feel his hands keeping a tight grasp around my waist, as if he didn't want to let go. I knew my own hands were keeping just as tight a grip on his shoulders.

'Remember the last time we danced.' I said.

'I think I can recall it.' He said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

'Did you know then, that you liked me?'

'I think I was beginning to.'

'How much has changed since then.' I sighed.

'A lot has changed. And it will continue to change for a long time.' He said. 'But, if the future brings change like this, I will not be disappointed. I will look forward to it, wish for it. Will you?'

I almost stopped breathing for a second. His eyes were so full of hope and promise for the future.

And love.

'I think I will Jack, I really think I will.'

And I meant it. I truly did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

A Year and A Half Later.

Light filtered through the dusty and hole-ridden curtains of the work room. It shone onto all of the assorted fabrics on the table. The silks reflected the light, making the room sparkle in a rainbow of colours.

As much as I would have liked to sit and look at the beautiful sight all day, there was work that needed to be done.

More specifically, ball gowns that needed to be completed. I had stitched a fair few of them in my time here; working at Madam Cartwright's, but these new orders were quite something else.

Amelia sat opposite me working on a pale pink gown made of silk, whilst I had a cornflower blue dress of organza to complete.

Lord Weston was hosting a ball next month for most of the nobility that lived near Milton. This was fantastic news for the people of Milton, as it meant a lot more business than usual; which meant more money.

And we all desperately needed money.

It had been a particularly cold winter. Snow and ice froze the fields for far longer than it should have done. There were some nights when Amelia and I shared a bed, with all of our blankets piled high on top of us, just to keep warm. Firewood was scarce, so we had to find as many clothes as we could to wear. Our work suffered too, our fingers were too numb some days to lift up the needle, let alone thread it and make any sort of pattern with it.

Isabelle came to the rescue with one of her inventions. Whilst the people of Milton were snowed into their houses, she had built a crate that could be pulled along in the snow, and went and delivered food and blankets to those who couldn't leave their homes.

Isabelle. She was now a young woman of sixteen, almost seventeen. She was my height now, much to my annoyance, and a proficient reader. I had taught her a little too well, she had her head in a book all the time now. She had even exceeded me in the amount of books she had read, building up her own little library every time the traveling fair or a wandering salesman came around.

She was always a pretty girl, but now she had grown up a bit, she was a beauty. I know she didn't care for things like that. She told me she'd much rather be judged by what was in her head than what was on her face. I quite agreed, but that didn't stop young men staring after her as she walked down the street.

I sometimes wondered if Isabelle had ever changed her mind about her future; if she still wanted to move to a large town, to be an inventor and never get married. If she had changed her mind, she hadn't told me about it yet.

Amelia coughed, and it snapped my out of my thoughts, I had stopped working, and we really needed to get all these dresses finished. Stupid highborns and their parties.

There was one party however, that I hadn't minded in the least going to.

The christening of Ella's child.

About a year ago, Ella had given birth to a beautiful little boy, who they called Jonathan, after Christopher's grandfather.

Jonathan Henry Howards.

He was so beautiful, with Ella's brown eyes and Christopher's dark hair. A perfect blend of both of his parents.

I had been allowed an entire three weeks off work once Ella had written to Madam Cartwright to ask me to be allowed to come. Madame Cartwright had told me if it was important enough for the future Duchess to write to her personally, then of course I was allowed to go.

I arrived two days before she gave birth. She was ecstatic to see me, but struggled to embrace me due to the rather large bump in her belly. We had spent most of those two days catching up, exchanging all of our stories about what had happened to us in the year we hadn't seen each other.

I was with her when her pains began. I was the one who ran to Christopher to tell him his child was on its way. I'd never seen anyone look so excited and scared before in my life. He practically flew to her side, running so fast I don't think I saw his feet touch the ground.

I wasn't actually in the room when little Jonathan was born, it was only Christopher; as it should have been. Myself and Jaqueline waiting in a room nearby in case they needed anything.

But when we were allowed to see him, oh. He quite took my breath away, his adorable nose crinkling as he yawned. Ella looked exhausted, but so happy with her son in her arms. Christopher seemed physically unable to look away from his wife and new-born son. We only got to see them for a few minutes before Christopher suggested that we leave Ella to rest. She did look about ready to fall asleep any second.

The christening was a week later. All of the local nobility turned out, and a few people from Rault were also invited.

Which of course meant that a certain young smug highborn came.

James.

He actually arrived several days before the christening, as he was to be godfather to Jonathan. Jaqueline was to be godmother.

Ella did tell me she considered me, but Jaqueline was now living in the palace with them and was around all the time so an easy friendship had grown between the two of them, as well as the fact that Jaqueline was still technically her sister. I didn't mind, I wasn't expecting anything of the sort. She did promise that I could be godmother for her next child, once she let Christopher get anywhere near her again after how much childbirth had hurt, she joked.

James corned me on the day he arrived. He asked me about how I'd been, and why I didn't write more often. I told him I'd been busy with my new life in Milton, but that didn't stop the questioning. I got the sense he was attempting to flirt with me, as he had done, once upon a time, but I was no longer the same girl he had danced with at the ball.

In the end, it was Jaqueline who rescued me. She came down the corridor and spotted us. She joined our conversation, and casually asked how my beau was doing.

James jumped half a mile when she mentioned him. He was clearly not expecting that. I did feel a little bad for him, at one time I was infatuated with him. But so much had changed since the ball and the wedding; I just wanted to be friends with him as we once were.

Jaqueline also gave me an excuse to leave, told me that Ella needed me. I was certain it was made up, but it got me out of the awkward situation. I heard him demand to know who this boy was, from Jaqueline. I just kept my gaze straight in front of me, not looking back at him as I walked down the corridor, even though I could hear every word spoken.

He spoke to me at the christening celebration as well. He asked if Jack was the boy he had caught me dancing with. When I nodded, he just swallowed, and wished me all the best; told me he hoped Jack deserved me, and would treat me like the treasure I was.

I also wished him the best. His eyebrows raised and he offered his hand, and asked me for one last dance; for old time's sake. I agreed, and he swept me onto the dancefloor for a polonaise, my former nemesis.

When we said farewell to each other, I could have sworn there was something that was left unsaid, something in his eyes, those lovely green eyes. With one last kiss on the back of my hand, he moved into the waiting carriage. I gave him a wave, and he waved back whilst the carriage moved off, his gaze not moving from me as he drove off home.

I had left the day after, bidding a tearful farewell to Ella, Christopher, Jaqueline and little baby Jonathan. Ella, even in her condition, had arranged a carriage to take me home for a few days, and then take me back to Milton. I was so grateful, even if it meant I couldn't meet up with Blanche as I usually did on the journey. The trip only took about seven or eight hours in a carriage, instead of the usual day and a half of walking. I told them I would be visiting soon, to see how the little one was doing, and because we were never again to go so long without seeing each other.

I meant it at the time, but in the months that followed, I only ever found one time to visit them briefly. I had intended to keep in touch more, but life just seemed to get in the way, as it usually did.

Amelia coughed again, louder this time; I had stopped working again, lost in thought. She just smiled.

'Well, I can hardly blame you, you've got a lot to think about right now.' She said.

It was true, I did.

Tomorrow, I was setting off back home again. I had to make sure I was ready for the journey.

I started sewing again, the needle moving repetitively through the fabric again and again.

I lifted my hand to pull the needle through, when a ray of light hit the object on it and shone light into my eye. I smiled to myself as I looked where the reflected ray of light was coming from.

To the ring that lay on my finger.

That was definitely the biggest change that had happened in the previous year and a half.

The fact that I now wore a ring on the fourth finger of my left hand. All because a certain person had asked me to marry him.

I was engaged to Jack.

In a matter of weeks, I was going to be Mrs Marion Hale, no longer Miss Marion Brown.

Well, what was I expecting to happen after courting for so long?

 _We'd met at the clearing by the pond as we normally did. Jack hadn't been able to make it the week before; he said he had a very important errand to run. I hadn't seen him in two weeks, no notes, no word, nothing._

 _I was waiting, as I usually was. My heart was full of anticipation, and love._

 _I loved him, I truly did. It had taken me several months of courting to finally say it to him; but as soon as I did, I truly meant it._

 _I knew with all my heart that he loved me too. I'd never worried that he would no longer show up to these meetings like I had once done, never for a second doubted his affection._

 _But, he'd gone silent, no word from him in two weeks. Lucien hadn't said anything when he'd come by the shop to order the Lord's clothes, even Isabelle refused to talk about Jack which was very odd._

 _I didn't have to wait long. I could hear someone's footsteps as they came down the path, and before too long, the recognisable red hair came into view. I beamed._

 _'_ _There you are!' I cried, 'I was beginning to get worried.'_

 _His face was serious, not even a hint of a smile._

 _'_ _Marion, I have something I need to say to you, before anything else.' He took a deep breath._

 _I stilled, panic rising in my throat. 'Go on,' I said._

 _He reached forward and took my hand in his own._

 _'_ _I love you, so very much. But I can't keep meeting you like this.' He said._

 _I couldn't breathe, what was he saying._

 _'_ _What? Why?' I demanded._

 _'_ _I can't keep waiting week after week, to only see you for a few hours.' A small smile graced his face, his beautiful blue green eyes full._

 _'_ _But, we both have to work, you know we can't do anything about that.' I told him, still very confused about what was going on._

 _'_ _There is one thing we could do, then we could see each other every day.'_

 _I started to get a hint of where this was going._

 _'_ _And what is that?' I said, my voice barely louder than a whisper._

 _Jack smiled, gripped my hand, and then knelt before me. I released a shuddering breath, tears pricking my eyes._

 _'_ _Marion, I'm so in love with you I can hardly breathe, hardly think. I never want to leave your side or be parted from you. I don't want to meet you here every week anymore, because I want to see you in our house, our home. I want to wake up next to you every morning, raise our children with you, grow old with you. I don't want to pass through life unless you are by my side.'_

 _Tears were freely running down my face now, I didn't want to stop them, I only wanted to hear what he had to say next._

 _'_ _So please, Marion, will you marry me?'_

 _The question echoed around my head, as with shaking knees, I knelt next to him._

 _I opened my mouth, as said the four truest words I had ever spoken._

 _'_ _Yes Jack, I will.'_

 _I barely had time to smile before he wrapped his arms around me, and drew me in for a kiss. I had kissed him before, many times; but somehow this felt different. A kiss of a promise, a kiss for the future. One we would have together._

 _When we parted, we were both beaming._

 _'_ _Is this why I haven't heard from you in two weeks.' I asked him. He nodded._

 _'_ _I was so nervous; I didn't know how to bring it up. I had to ask Lucien for advice.'_

 _I almost laughed._

 _'_ _Why were you so scared? Surely you must have known my answer would be yes!'_

 _'_ _I hoped it would be, but I wasn't certain. You've no idea how happy you've made me.'_

 _'_ _I think I have some idea.' I told him._

 _Jack smiled and reached into his pocket._

 _'_ _I have something for you.' He said, bringing his hand out of his pocket, and presenting it to me._

 _In his hand lay a beautiful simple ring. It was made of what looked like bronze, and held a single purple stone in the centre, an amethyst. I forgot how to breathe._

 _'_ _How did you afford that!' I asked him. He simply shrugged._

 _'_ _I might have been saving up for it, for a while.'_

 _I just stared at it. Not just at the beauty, but also the significance of it._

 _'_ _Will you wear it. I want everyone to know that you are my future wife.' He said._

 _Wife, future wife._

 _His wife._

 _And he was going to be my husband._

 _I could not be more thrilled, happy; even if I wanted to be._

 _I nodded, and Jack took my hand gently, and slipped the ring onto my finger. He then lifted my hand up to kiss it, right over where the ring now sat._

 _Happiness flooded my entire being. I was going to be his wife. He was mine, now and forever. This shy, handsome, caring boy was all mine, and nothing was ever going to part us._

 _He let my hand go, and it was only half a second before I moved myself forward, and kissed him fiercely._

 _'_ _I love you.' I said against his lips._

 _He pulled back slightly, his eyes shining with happiness._

 _'_ _I love you too, so much.' He said, before reclaiming my mouth._

That ring now lay securely on my finger as I worked trying to finish these dresses. I had to finish the one in my hand by this evening, or Madam Cartwright would have it in for me. I was going home for a week tomorrow to see my family. Jack was coming too. He didn't really have much of a choice. As soon as I had written to tell me family of the good news, I got a letter back from my father, demanding to meet this young man now.

He had written that he would only give me his blessing to marry him if I brought Jack back to meet them all, and only after he'd had some words with him. When I'd told Jack, he looked a little scared, until I told him that I'd be having words with my father before he got anywhere near Jack. That seemed to calm him down a little, but told me he'd face my father regardless, for me. I gave him a kiss just for that.

But before we could get there, I had to finish this dress.

Lord Weston had planned a huge party, and a large number of young women from the nobility were invited. And all of these young women required dresses, so the number of orders we had received in the last few days had gone through the roof. Madam Cartwright almost didn't let me go home after we got all the orders, but once she got a letter from the butler at the castle, Mr Thompson, telling her that Jack was only allowed off work for the next week, she eventually conceded and let me go.

We were setting off tomorrow morning, together.

I had run into the forest briefly after work one night, and called out to Blanche through the birds. I asked them to tell her that Jack was going to go home with me the next time I passed through, and if I was allowed to tell him about her. If she could walk with us.

I didn't just want Blanche there for protection from robbers, I had another reason.

As the journey was a day and a half, every time I made the journey I was forced to sleep somewhere along the way, usually in the cave that Blanche had shown me. I had never before spent the night with Jack, by ourselves. We weren't married yet. But each day that got closer to the wedding, I had to resist the urge more and more to just glue my lips to his and throw caution to the wind. I wanted Blanche there, with her no nonsense attitude to knock some sense into me, and make sure I didn't do anything stupid.

I found a small scroll left on the windowsill the next morning. It only read:

 _As long as he won't say anything. I'll be waiting on Sunday. B._

I guessed she got a bird to deliver it to me.

Still hadn't told him about Blanche, I thought she could introduce herself, and I knew I could get him to agree not to say anything.

Once I had finished this infernal dress.

Amelia looked up at me.

'Looking forward to going home?' She asked.

'Sort of.' I replied.

'Nervous to see what your father's going to say?'

I nodded.

'Don't worry, Jack will be fine. He won you over didn't he?' She said.

'Yes, but you don't know my family.' I told her.

'Well, my fingers are crossed for you.' She said, smiling a little.

'Thank you, We're going to need it.' I said.

I just had to hope it would all be alright. He only had to win over my father, Alexander, Daniel, Clara, Richard, Tom, Robbie and Gwen.

It would be fine, I hoped.

It would be fine.

A.N- Please leave a comment or review, they're always appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty.**

Jack met me on the edge of Milton early in the morning the next day. His bag was strapped over his shoulders and his eyes still bore the signs of sleep. Before he could even say hello, I reached up and kissed him in greeting. It was only brief, but it seemed to wake him up a little bit.

We set off into the forest, both of us slightly apprehensive about what waited for us in Rault. We didn't speak for a little while, just walking. Jack looked a little nervous, he was probably trying to prepare himself for talking with my father. I, on the other hand, was listening out for Blanche, where ever she was.

I could hear bird sing, so I guessed she was probably nearby. She had said she would be waiting for us and she had never failed me before. Maybe she was just running late.

We kept walking, just kept going forwards, getting closer and closer to the heart of the forest. The spring sun shone through the gaps in the leaves, banishing the early morning mist from the forest floor. As we walked, I noticed him moving slightly closer and closer to me. I kept my eyes ahead of me, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand reach slowly for mine. I moved my own hand to meet his, and he jumped a little when they met.

His head snapped to where our hands joined, before he relaxed a little, grinning. We continued to walk, hand in hand down the forest path.

We must have walked for at least an hour.

The first thing I noticed was that the birds stopped singing. Jack didn't seem to notice, but I knew what it meant. In the silence of the forest, I listened to our footsteps. I could hear my own and Jack's clearly, but when I listened hard enough, I could just about make out a third set of footsteps, someone trying to keep in sync with my own.

I smiled.

She was here.

I felt something grab my shoulder, pulling me back. I was unprepared for it, and staggered back due to the amount of force. My hand was ripped out of Jack's and he whipped around quickly towards me.

Blanche pulled me back and held my arm behind my back, and whispered in my ear 'Please play along.'

'Marion!' Jack cried once he saw me being pulled away.

'What are you doing?' I whispered back to Blanche.

'Having a bit of fun.'

Jack stared Blanche down, and I had to resist the urge to laugh. I was perfectly safe, but Jack looked murderous.

'Let her go.' He said, his voice dangerously low.

'Why should I?' Blanche said, she was toying with him.

'Please, just let her go.' He said, 'We have nothing to steal.'

Not that Blanche would have taken anything.

'What will you give me for her?' She asked.

'Anything, take me instead of her.' He pleaded.

'Interesting.' She said, even though she wore that hanker chief around her mouth, I could almost see the sly smile in her voice.

I decided enough was enough. Lifting my foot up, I kicked her in the shins. Her grip loosened and I elbowed her in the gut lightly.

'Aren't you a little old to be playing games like this?' I said to her.

Jack's face morphed from one of horror to one of complete and utter confusion.

'Oh come on, I get no fun at all stuck out here!' Blanche said, releasing me from her grip completely.

'Then torment someone else, not my betrothed.' I told her, taking a step back toward Jack.

Jack practically leapt out in front of me, pushing me behind him, effectively shielding me away from Blanche, anger evident in his eyes.

'Oh, isn't that just precious.' Blanche teased.

I pushed past Jack to stand between the two of them.

'For goodness sake, both of you calm down. Blanche, stop messing around. Jack, it alright, she won't hurt us.'

Neither of them moved. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I walked towards Blanche, but Jack grabbed my wrist. Genuine fear and concern showed on his face. I pulled my wrist out of his grasp and walked up to Blanche and pulled down her hanker chief.

'Hey!' She shouted. I just gave her a look. She also rolled her eyes and pulled down her hood. Jack visibly jumped back when he realised Blanche was female.

'Blanche, this is Jack, my betrothed, who you will not be tormenting anymore. Jack, this is Blanche, my friend who is deeply sorry for tricking you.' I said, raising my eyebrows at Blanche.

She sighed loudly. 'I'm sorry.' She said to Jack.

Jack still looked pissed off. He reminded me of myself the first I met Blanche.

'Just like you!' Blanche remarked, she clearly also saw the similarities.

'Jack, it's alright, it really is.' I told him, taking a step towards him. He still stared at Blanche in anger.

'Right, are we going to Rault or not?' Blanche asked, 'I do have people to rob you know.'

'Yes we are, can you just give us a minute?' I asked.

Blanche shrugged, and began to walk a little way down the path.

I turned back to look at Jack. He was staring off after Blanche.

'Jack, are you alright?' I asked him. He snapped out of his daze and looked to me.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and held on tightly, as if he needed to assure himself I was still here in front of him.

'Marion, we need to go now.' He said softly.

My heart ached for him, he cared so much.

'No we don't. Blanche is my friend. She accompanies me when I go back home and keeps me from getting robbed.'

Jack pulled back, confusion spread over his features.

'She's a little unconventional,' I began.

'Unconventional?' He cried. 'Marion, she could have killed you!'

I shook my head.

'She was just playing a joke that's all. She would never hurt me; I was safe the entire time.'

'You didn't look it.'

'Please, just trust me on this. She's not a bad person, but she's been out here by herself for a long time, so she's not really what you'd call normal. Blanche will protect us, not harm us.'

He looked at me long and hard. I could almost see the thoughts flickering behind his eyes as he considered it.

'She's only here to accompany us to Rault, and then back to Milton. She needs the company as much as we need the protection. I've taken the trip with her many times; it will be fine.' I told him.

He released a sigh, and nodded.

'One thing, did you know she was going to do that?'

I shook my head.

'I didn't know it was going to be that, but when I met her, something similar happened, so I guess it's just her way of doing things.'

'Wait, what happened to you!?' He asked, his voice raised.

'I'll tell you later, now we need to go or she's going to leave without us.' I said, turning around to see where she was.

Jack gently took his hand and lifted it to my face, cupping my cheek, and turned me back around to face him.

'I'm sorry, I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do.' He said, his voice breaking a little.

'You have nothing to apologise for. I would have done the same.' I admitted. In my mind, I could imagine what it would have felt like if Jack had been seized instead of me, if I hadn't known that he was safe. If he really had been attacked.

I tried to banish the thoughts from my mind. It was too horrible to think about.

Jack studied my face, as if he was still trying to reassure himself that I was alright, that I hadn't been hurt. After a few moments, he lowered his head to kiss me, gently, sweetly, and those horrid thoughts disappeared from my head.

We parted, and I took Jack's hand and began to drag him towards where Blanche was still walking down the path. He followed without complaint, but still looked at Blanche with distrust.

'Come on you two, if you want to get there any time tomorrow!' She shouted to us down the path.

We hurried after her, down the path.

The air between Jack and Blanche didn't clear all day. I tried the best I could to start conversations that involved the two of them, but Jack seemed intent on sending death glares at Blanche every chance he got, and Blanche appeared to delight in teasing him.

There was no way for me to win in this.

Try as I might, they just wouldn't listen. In the end, I just talked to both of them individually as we walked, although I was fully aware the other could hear every word I said.

The sun was beginning to fall in the sky, turning the forest a beautiful golden colour. Blanche announced that the cave was just up ahead. I had stayed there many time before, on all of my trips back home. It was a short walk off the path, and up the hill quite a way, well out of sight of any potential robbers. I shifted my bag from one hand to the other, the weight now beginning to hurt my arm. I followed after Blanche. Jack trailed behind me.

We reached the cave just before sundown. I put down my bag and began to search the back of the cave for the supplies Blanche kept hidden here. There were a few basic bowls and hunting knives stashed behind some rocks, so I went to go and retrieve them.

I returned to the mouth of the cave, and Jack was looking through his bag. I knew he didn't have anything in there to bring out, most likely that he was doing it to avoid talking to Blanche. Blanche on the other hand was starting to make a ring of stones so we could start a fire.

'Shall I go and get some firewood?' I asked her.

She looked up at me, and then to Jack. Half a grin formed on her face as she said. 'Yes, I'll go with you. I'll go and find some mushrooms. Moody over here,' She inclined her head to Jack,' will be fine here, on his own. In the big empty cave.'

Jack's head shot up to glare at her again, and Blanche only gave him a smirk.

I took a deep breath, and tried my hardest not to roll my eyes at the two of them.

'Will you be alright here?' I asked Jack. He didn't take his eyes of Blanche as he nodded.

Blanche gave him another smirk, and then stood up and together we walked out of the cave.

We got about five minutes down the path before I stopped walking, grabbed her wrist and made her face me.

'What the hell are you doing?' I shouted. 'Why are you being so mean to Jack?'

'I'm not being mean, he's just far too easy to wind up.' She responded.

'Then what was with the fake kidnapping this morning? There was no need for that at all.'

'Oh, it was just a joke, lighten up.'

'You scared the life out of him. I've seen you joking around, but it's never normally cruel.'

'I'm not cruel!' She cried, her voice getting louder and louder.

'Why torment him? He's done nothing wrong. He didn't deserve that!' I told her, my own voice increasing.

Blanche just gave me a look. 'If you want to talk about not deserving cruel things, do not come crying to me about your betrothed.' She said in a low voice.

I knew I had struck a chord.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.' I said.

'Doesn't matter.' She said quietly, and turned away from me.

Something was up with her. Something had happened. She never normally behaved this way, never was cruel to me, never shied away from an argument.

'Something happened.' I said. She stopped moving. Her head nodded.

'What?' I asked.

'They almost caught me.' She said quietly. 'I thought they would have given up by now, but three days ago, they appeared in the forest.'

My heart went out to her. Even after all these years, this woman was still intent on catching Blanche. I couldn't imagine how horrible it must be for her.

'They almost had me surrounded, but I found a way out. I got to a cottage, and someone hid me. But, Marion, I've never been so scared before.' She took a juddering breath.

'I was scared all those time they tried to catch me when I first escaped, but I think I thought I was safe for so long, that when they arrived, I panicked. All the fear I haven't felt in the last three years came flooding back.'

She straightened up. 'Anyway, I overheard them saying they were moving on to check the other forest on the far side of my- I mean her, lands. I should be safe, for a while.'

'I'm sorry.' I told her. I didn't really know what else to say.

'No, I'm sorry. I've been a little on edge since then, which is probably why I'm being so mean to Jack. I don't mean it, but I'm a still a little shaken up.'

I walked forward, and drew her into a hug. She held me as tightly as I held her.

'You will find a way out of this, one day.' I told her. 'You will find a way to defeat her, and go back home.'

Blanche didn't reply, just held on.

We returned to the cave, arms full of firewood and mushrooms. Jack had finished making the ring of stones for the fire to go in, but still stared at Blanche with anger in his eyes.

I tried again to make conversation between the two of them, and Blanche was slightly more forthcoming, but Jack was stubbornly silent. In the end, I just gave up, and we ate our meal in silence.

When it got to the time to lie down, Blanche told Jack to go and lie down on the other side of the cave. He gave me a look, but surprisingly didn't object. He placed his bag down on the far side of the cave, and turned his back to us.

I felt bad for him. He wasn't having the best day, and the fact he was meeting my family tomorrow probably didn't help.

Blanche set up her blanket next to me, but then disappeared to go to the toilet.

No sooner was she gone, did Jack practically jump up and walk over to me.

'I still think we should go.' He said quietly.

'Why? We've gotten this far.'

'She attacked you this morning!' He said.

'No she didn't. Look, I know she can be difficult, but please, please just trust me. She's had a rough time of it lately. Please do it for me.' I begged him.

Jack just sighed, nodded, and then sat down next to me.

'Sorry, I just… It's only….' He started. I placed my head on his shoulder, and wrapped my fingers around his.

'I'm just worried about tomorrow; you know having an army of siblings isn't helping my nerves at all.'

'Well, watch out for Gwen. She might only be the youngest at eight, but she's fierce.' I joked.

He smiled a little, and then turned his face to kiss the top of my head.

'I love you.' He said softly. I tilted my head up to look at him, look at his beautiful jewel like eyes.

'I love you too.' I said. And I meant it, I really did.

He dipped his head down and his lips met my own, softly, gently. I felt so nice to know that we would have the rest of our lives to do that.

I moved my hand from his, and moved it up his arm to his shoulder, his own hand found its way from my leg to my waist, as he pulled me in tightly.

His kisses became firmer, more insistent, and I responded in kind. My fingers tangled in his lovely red hair, as his moved up and down my back.

A loud cough echoed around the cave, and we jumped back from each other. Blanche stood in the mouth of the cave, smirking at us. She didn't say anything but gestured to Jack to move back to his side. He glanced to me, my cheeks red and my breathing heavy and I nodded that he should probably go. He gave me a quick smile and then moved back to where his bag was.

Blanche sat next to me, and I turned over, so she couldn't see the smile on my face.

No one said anything, and eventually I drifted off to sleep, my eyes becoming heavier and heavier, kept warm by the glow of the fire.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later. The fire had gone out completely, and there was a cold breeze drifting into the mouth of the cave, sending a shiver down my spine. I was about to reach down to pull the blanket up around me further when I heard quiet footsteps approaching the cave mouth.

I froze. What if a robber had found us, or worse? There were murderers in this forest, or so I had been told. What if this person was someone looking for Blanche.

I heard Blanche wake up and scramble to her feet beside me. I still couldn't move. Not even to open my eyes.

'Oh, it's you.' She said quietly.

'Yes, its me.' I heard Jack reply.

So it was only Jack getting back from relieving himself. The panic subsided and I could feel my muscles unfreeze.

'Are you going to say it?' I heard her whisper.

'Say what?' Jack said back in an equally quiet tone. They clearly still thought I was asleep.

'Whatever it is that you've been wanting to say all day. You've been dying to say it to me, just not in front of her.' She said.

There was a moment of tense silence between the two of them.

'How do you know Marion?'

'I mistook her for a noble the first time she walked down the path on the way to Milton.'

'What happened?'

'I steal money from nobles, what do you think happened?'

'You attacked her?!'

'Attacked is a very strong word, I prefer stopped her on the road.' Blanched joked. Jack clearly did not find it funny.

'Your stupid charade this morning, why?'

'It was only a bit of fun!'

'No, it wasn't. People don't pull that on other people, not without another motive. Marion might be your friend and choose not to see through it, but I did.'

I felt a little insulted. I was going to object, but then Blanche spoke up.

'Well done, you saw through it then.'

Wait, what?

'So, why did you really do it?' He asked.

'I wanted to see if you were up to scratch. I heard a lot about you, but by all accounts you're quite shy.'

'When did you hear about me, from Marion?' He asked. I could tell there was something in his tone of voice that meant he was slightly nervous of the answer.

'I only heard a little about you from Marion. I have my ways.'

'Like what?'

She didn't respond.

'So, what exactly constitutes 'Up to scratch'?' He asked.

'Whether you'd actually stand up for her or not. She's stood up for you many times when we've talked, I wanted to know if you returned the favour, or if it was all one sided. She deserves more than that.'

My heart almost stopped. Blanche did it for me, in a very bad and twisted way, but in her own unique fashion, she was looking out for me.

'Of course I'd stand up for her! I love more than anything else in the world, how dare you even imply that I wouldn't.'

'Just wanted to make sure. She's very special, that one.' I could almost feel her gesturing to me, where I lay. 'She's the only one who bothered to ask about my own story, the only one who offered to help with my cause without being threatened, the only one who was brave enough to stand up to me and take none of my shit.'

I swear my heart did stop then. I hadn't ever thought about it that way before. I thought I was just doing as any decent person would. I had no idea that I meant that much to Blanche, just by being her friend.

'I know she's special, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure she's as happy as she deserves to be. So don't you dare think that for one second, I'm not going to do everything I possibly can making sure she has the best possible life I can offer her. She is the love of my life, and nothing is ever going to change that.'

My breathing stopped, my world stopped. Everything stilled.

Never, never before had he ever said anything like that. I never thought I'd ever hear words like that, other than in the pages of a novel. I never imagined someone could feel that for me.

I felt it back. I knew I had for a long time, but somehow never managed to find the perfect words.

I wanted to cry from happiness. I wanted to jump off the cave floor and wrap my arms around him and never let go. But I remained frozen to the floor of that cave for a good long while.

Eventually, Blanche spoke.

'Good.'

That was all she said.

I heard her footsteps move away from me and other footsteps, Jack's, come closer to me.

I still pretended to be asleep, I was too full of emotions to move, to think clearly.

I felt his shadow pass over me, and then I felt his lips on my forehead.

'Goodnight, my love.' He whispered gently. It took all the strength I had not to open my eyes, to remain still.

Then, as quickly as he had arrived, he disappeared, and Blanche moved to lie down next to me again.

I listened as slowly, their breathing became slower and slower. I tried to get back to sleep but my mind just kept replaying the conversation I had just heard over and over again.

Eventually, the tide of sleep reclaimed me once more, and I was nothing more but a soul floating in the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

I didn't mention that fact I had overheard every word that was spoken between Blanche and Jack the previous night. Although, I did comment on how much better they were getting on the next day was we continued our journey to Rault.

Both of them glanced at each other when I said this, but didn't offer up anything else on the subject.

We actually managed to get as far as having a conversation between the three of us as to when Jack and me were planning to return to Milton, and if Blanche could accompany us back home. She agreed, and Jack didn't object.

Progress, finally.

We reached the outskirts of the forest just before midday, and Blanche told us both farewell. She reached out and embraced me when we said goodbye, and quietly whispered in my ear.

'He's a good one, that one. Well done.'

I only smiled a little, and wished her all the best, also wishing that no more guards were sent out by a certain woman to hunt her. She thanked me, and then turned to Jack.

To my amazement, he actually lifted up his arm and offered his hand forward. She grasped it, and gave each other a firm handshake. There was no exchange of words, but the idea was conveyed. I almost jumped for joy, they were finally getting along. It might not be perfect yet, but it was a start.

I thanked Blanche for accompanying us, and she just thanked me for the company. She promised us she would be waiting for us in a few days, right there, ready to take us back to Milton.

Then, without uttering another word, she darted back into the forest, as Jack and I turned to face Rault.

'Are you ready?' I asked him.

'No,' He answered honestly. 'But, I'll do it anyway.'

I smiled, and took his hand. I began to walk down the path, but Jack pulled at my hand gently.

'One moment.' He said, his gaze meeting my own confused one. 'This will probably be the last time we're alone for the rest of the week.'

My smile widened.

'Why yes, thank you for pointing it out.' I teased, and tried to pull him further down the path.

His grip only tightened on my own, as he pulled me back so I was standing right in front of him. His other hand moved up to cup my cheek.

'One last kiss? Before your Father demands that I never see you again.'

'He won't do that.'

'But he could.'

'Not if I have anything to say about it.' I joked.

The corners of his mouth twitched up slightly, but his eyes conveyed genuine worry and nervousness.

His gaze dropped to my mouth, and I reached up and planted my lips firmly on his. He reacted instantly, his hands tangling themselves in my hair. His lips moved insistently over mine, as he slowly pulled me in, tighter and tighter.

My mind told me I had to pull away, that if we continued as we were, then there would be all hell to pay once we got to the cottage. But I couldn't seem to get the message from my head to the rest of me, as we continued to kiss, bathed in the mid-morning sun.

Jack moved his lips from mine first, and just when I thought he was going to stop, attached them to the base of my neck, kissing gently at the skin there. All my feeling narrowed to that one spot, unable to sense anything else. My knees felt weak as he continued to softly taste the skin there. His lips slowly moved up the column of my neck until they were almost to my ear. I felt dizzy, unable to tell him we should stop.

In the end, my arms moved from around his neck to the front of his chest, and pushed him back slightly.

'We should—should,' I breathed, 'stop.'

He pulled back immediately, his own gaze as glassy as my own.

'I'm sorry, did I- '

'No, but I don't think my father will like it very much if we turn up like this.' I pointed out, taking note of how much I was breathing, and how much Jack was as well.

He nodded in agreement, and we both tried to compose ourselves the best we could.

After several minutes, we both looked half presentable, our breathing back to normal and my hair looking vaguely normal.

I gave him a half smirk as I reached for his hand, and then together, we set off down the path, out of the forest.

The trees began to get thinner and thinner, as more and more daylight poured through the gaps and spilled onto the forest floor. And there before me, was the familiar sight of home.

Rault, the small village. There was only a few cottages and houses, but it was familiar and it was home.

I couldn't help but smile as I beheld it. Not much had changed in the last two years, other than all my siblings growing up far too fast. I could see our little cottage, just down the path and off to the left. A small plume of smoke curled its way out of our chimney and disappeared in to the air about the roof. At least someone was home.

I could see the garden where we used to play all the time, the trees we used to climb, the meadow we used to run in.

And, over behind the house a little way, was the fields were Father and Alexander worked. Usually full of men moving about, today it was bare. Not a soul in sight.

The land looked unattended, abandoned.

This could not be good.

With a deep breath, I took a step towards home and pulled Jack along with me. He walked slightly slower than I did, it was probably the nerves.

The sounds of children's laughter filled the air as we got closer and closer to the cottage. And before too long, a small child ran out of the cottage door and spotted us.

Gwen's face lit up when she saw me.

'Marion!' she cried and ran at me. I let go of Jack's hand to catch Gwen as she ran into my arms and I picked her up. She squealed as I spun her around. Her cries called more and more of my siblings out and one by one they ran through to the door to greet me.

Jack hung back a little, not saying anything, just watching.

The last person out of the door was my father, his greying hair standing out from all the young faces of my siblings. He glanced to me, before fixing his eyes on Jack, his gaze narrowing intently. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

'Hello,' Gwen said to Jack over my shoulder. I couldn't see her face, but I saw all of my other siblings slowly turn to look at him.

'Hello,' Jack said quietly.

'Are you Jack?' Robbie asked, now a young man of nine, walking up to him.

'Yes I am; you must be Robbie. Pleased to meet you.' Jack said, extending his hand forward. Robbie took it quickly and shook his hand, clearly very happy to be treated like a gentleman.

Alexander was actually the next person to walk up to Jack. Although he was a year younger than me, he now towered above me in height, and was slightly taller than Jack. Alexander extended his had to Jack.

'Nice to meet you Jack, we've heard a lot about you.' He said, shaking his hand firmly.

'All good things I hope.' Jack replied.

'Oh yes, Arry here can't seem to say a bad word about you.' Alexander told him.

Both me and Jack blushed.

The rest of my siblings seemed to want to introduce themselves to him, but my father moved to the front. His grey eyes kept staring at Jack, fixated on him. I knew why of course, but I could tell Jack was starting to worry.

He tried to smile weakly at my father.

'Thank you sir, for inviting me to stay.' Jack said as politely as possible.

'You're very welcome, young man.' My father said, his tone of voice set me a little on edge.

'Father!' I said, giving him a warning look. He glanced to me briefly before returning to look at Jack. I set Gwen down on the ground as gestured to Jack.

'Shall we go and put your bag down? We could do with a sit down and a nice cup of tea.' I said, before walking into the house, Jack trailing behind me.

We had all of ten seconds of silence in the house before all of my family decided to follow us inside.

Gwen and Robbie began to chase each other, screaming and shouting as they did. Clara came up to me and gave me a large hug, and started whispering questions in my ear about Jack. She of course, wanted to know all the details, especially the romantic ones. She had spent her life dreaming of romantic stories, and now that she was sixteen, she was desperate to be courted by a young handsome, preferably rich man. As much as I loved my sister, I was not going to be sharing some of the more private details with her.

Richard also came up to me and gave me a massive hug, holding on tight. He'd always struggled a little, bless him. He was painfully shy, and now that he was one of the older ones, he felt the pressure to be sociable more, which must terrify him. He told me he'd missed me, a lot. He was now a tall boy of fourteen, almost as big as I was.

'How do you like your tea Jack?' Daniel asked him, as Jack took up a seat at the end of the table.

'Just a little milk, if that's alright?' Jack answered politely.

'No, it's not alright,' Daniel said, his face serious. Jack looked startled, and immediately started apologising.

To any outsider, Daniel's comment might have been taken seriously. But having lived most of my life with Daniel, I knew exactly when he was being sarcastic.

'Daniel, be nice.' I warned him. He gave me those puppy eyes he used to give me when he was small.

'But it's fun.' He said in a childish voice. I almost laughed, he was trying to use the same excuse that he used when he was about five or six. Now, his seventeen-year old face looked rather silly trying to act like a child.

Jack seemed to work out that Daniel was being sarcastic and stopped apologising, while I just raised my eyebrows at Daniel. He eventually broke my stare and said he was sorry to Jack, that he was only joking; and began to make him some tea.

My Father was stood by the door, leaning on one of the post a little. As my gaze ran over him, I noticed how much he had changed recently.

He'd always been a tall man, and a broad one thanks to the fact that he spent nearly all day every day out of doors, working in fields. His muscles had always been large and bulky due to the constant exercise.

But now, he was thinner, noticeably so. He had more lines on his brow than I had ever seen before. His shirt, the one that had always fit him, now hung slightly loose on his frame. His normally bright grey eyes had dark circles under them, even though it was midday. He looked older than he had ever done, older than he should look.

In fact, as I glanced over all my siblings, they were all slightly thinner than they had been when I had last visited. Not massively so; only Father was greatly changed, but they all looked a tiny bit smaller.

I knew it was probably not surprising, I myself had lost weight recently. The cold winter had hit all of us, and the price of food had risen. With so many of us to look after on only 2 labourer's wages, and whatever I could spare, no wonder they hadn't been eating so well.

It worried me. There was nothing we could do about the food shortage, but maybe I could see if we could get extra help. I knew if I wrote to Ella, she would do something about it. Maybe I should have written to her a while ago.

My father's gaze fell on me, and he said quietly, 'Marion, a word?'

I nodded, and began to follow him out of the door. I glanced sideways at Jack, who looked nervous being left alone with my siblings. I gave him a small smile, as if to say 'You'll be fine!' and followed my father outside.

He led us round the back of the house, to the small bench by the fence, where we shouldn't be disturbed. He sat down, grimacing slightly as he did, as if he were in pain.

'So, are you going to explain yourself?' He asked me.

'Explain what?' I didn't appreciate being spoken to like a child.

'This!' He said, gesturing to the house, 'Him.'

'What needs explaining? You've known about him for over a year! You met him yourself almost two years ago.'

'But I didn't know then that he'd ask you to marry him, did I?'

'Well, what did you think would happen? We've been courting for more than a year; this is what happens. You said yourself that you and Mother courted for that long before getting married!'

His eyes widened at the mention of mother. He had still never gotten over her passing, never moved on. They'd always said they were each other's first loves, and they would be their last.

'What we did should have no bearing on what you do.'

'Why are you so against him?' I asked, my heart tightening. This was my father; the man I had always looked up to. I so desperately wanted him to like Jack, to accept him, to love him like a son. Jack had never known his own father, so this made father's coldness all the more heart breaking.

'It's not against him, per say.'

'No, this is about him. He was terrified when I told him you wanted to meet him, but he came anyway. He did it, despite the fact he was nearly silent with fear all the way here!'

'It's just about any suitor, not just Jack. I'm sure he's a perfectly pleasant boy- '

'He's a lot more than pleasant.' I interrupted.

'Marion, you are twenty years old, you may think you're all grown up and don't need looking after any more but you're not. As your father, my duty, my life's work has been to make sure you're cared for and loved.' He took a deep shuddering breath. 'And I don't like the idea that I'm not going to be the person caring for you anymore.'

I froze. He was scared of losing me.

'You'll always be the first person to care for me, that won't change.' I said quietly.

He glanced up at me, his eye's shimmering with unshed tears.

'Marion, you're my little girl. I still remember you clinging to the back of my legs as you learned to walk. I remember you crying out in the night when you were hungry or scared. You can't expect me to be happy that someone's going to take you away from me.'

'I'm not getting taken away, I'm getting married. And yes, things will change a little, but I will be so happy. And I know you will love Jack if you give him a chance. Please, please, just do this for me.'

He considered it for a while.

'He's so lovely and kind, and he loves me to the end of the world. He's going to make me so happy. You know you can't ask for more in a son-in-law.'

He smiled a little and then turned to face me.

'I remember arguing against your grandfather like this, begging him to let me marry Hannah. I never really understood him until now.'

I just stayed silent, hoping that he would at least give Jack a chance.

'I just hoped that it would be a few more years before I'd have to think about this sort of thing.' He said.

'Well, at the rate that Clara's thinking, I imagine you'll have to think about this again quite soon.' I joked.

He scoffed.

'Clara's had her head up in the clouds since she was born. I've been ready to talk to her about this for years.' He teased.

I laughed a little, but never took my pleading eyes off his face. He fell silent for a moment in contemplation.

He eventually lifted his head to look at me.

'Fine, if you are absolutely sure that Jack is the person you want to spend your life with, then I'll give him half a chance. But, I warn you, one slip up, and he's gone.' He told me. I knew he didn't really mean it.

'Thank you!' I cried, and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around me.

'Just, please stay my little girl for a little bit longer.' He said quietly.

'Only for a little while, you do have Clara and Gwen who are also your little girls. Imagine your reaction when a young man comes for Gwen!' I teased.

He groaned. Loudly.

'No, not happening. Gwen is remaining a spinster and living out her days with me, as is everyone else. You're only allowed to get married because you asked so nicely.' He joked.

'Now, come on.' I said, pulling him up, 'There's someone you need to meet properly.'

We returned inside, and I half expected to find all my siblings in a pile on the floor, whilst Jack looked on horrified.

Instead, we walked into a quiet scene of Daniel and Jack talking, while Clara, Gwen, Robbie and Tom all had their heads bent over a small book. I recognised it instantly, it was Jack's old art book. He had long since filled all of the pages, and had bought himself a new one, but he still kept bringing his old one around with him.

I once asked him why he did, and he replied it was just habit. I joked that it was so he could always keep a picture of me close to him, and he had turned a little red.

Now, all my siblings were flicking through the pages intently. Gwen pointed out every drawing of me, of which there was quite a lot. Clara sighed dramatically, commenting about how romantic it was. In my mind, I had to agree with her, but I wouldn't tell her; purely so I could avoid the screaming and squealing that would undoubtedly ensue.

Daniel was asking Jack about working at the castle, while Richard had taken himself off into a corner and was reading. Alexander was watching the scene before him, sipping his cup of tea.

Jack glanced up to me when we came through the door. I gave him a look which said 'Told you so'. He just gave me a shy smile.

'Arry! Have you seen these?' Tom cried. 'Jack drew pictures of you!'

I smiled and went over to stand behind Tom. I glanced over his shoulder and saw they were looking at the drawing of me at the ball, almost two years ago.

Jack had drawn various other sketches of me while we were courting. He kept telling me to keep still, a task I found incredibly difficult. I kept talking and moving, and Jack remarked several times that I was impossible to work with. I teased him by telling him that I might be impossible to work with, but he loved me anyway. He couldn't argue with that, and most of these conversations ended up with us not actually doing much sketching, but rather more pleasant activities.

I blushed a little at some of the memories.

'Yes, I know.' I said, giving my little brother a hug.

'Can you draw me?' Gwen asked, her large grey eyes wide and pleading. Jack smiled at her.

'Yes, of course I can.' He said kindly.

'And me too!' Robbie cried.

'And me.' Tom joined in.

'Woah, one person at a time, please.' Jack said. This only served to get my three youngest siblings into a line, fighting each other to get to the front. I laughed, nothing had changed.

Jack took out his new sketch book and pencil from his bag, and asked Gwen to sit still. Robbie and Tom finally stopped fighting and stood behind Jack to watch him drawing.

I went over to the corner of the room, near to the fire. Alexander was still stood there watching the scene before him.

'So, he seems nice.' He said quietly to me. I nodded.

'He is.'

'And he clearly cares about you a lot.'

'He really does.' I said, glancing to where he was starting to draw my baby sister.

I looked back to my brother.

'One question, why is no one in the fields? We saw them from on top of the hill, and they're empty.'

Alexander sighed sadly.

'Long story short, the winter messed up the planting schedule for the crops. Soil's still too tough to work. And with the food shortages already, they're having to cut down on number of labourers. They can't afford all of us to work all the time. So, there's no work until next month, at the earliest.'

'What?' I cried. This couldn't happen, we needed that money, desperately. 'How? Why? How long have you been without work?'

'Since Yule time. It's been difficult.'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'We didn't want to worry you, Father and I thought we'd be back to work by now.'

'So, how have you managed?'

'Your friend Ella actually. She visited recently, with her husband and son. I think they came to see the manor house, and dropped in to see us. Father convinced her not to tell you, but she sends us a little money every two weeks. It's not much, but it puts food on the table.'

I couldn't believe it. My family couldn't be that desperate. How had it gotten this bad, with telling me?!

I opened my mouth to say something, but Alexander stopped me.

'Father insisted. Don't say anything, please. He's a proud man and he doesn't like the current arrangement. None of the others know, they think Father had money saved up. Don't react.'

I couldn't believe that it was this bad. I felt terrible! I had been in Milton all this time whilst my family had been here starving! I didn't have much money in, but I could have sent more, I wouldn't have minded having a little less food.

Was there anything I could sell? I knew we had sold my bridesmaid dress, and most of the other wedding outfit's Ella had given us. It wasn't out of ingratitude, we just needed the money. But those had been sold months ago.

'It's not just us, nearly everyone in the village has suffered.' Alexander said quietly. 'But I've been looking after them. There's some good game in those woods.'

'Poaching! You know how dangerous that is! If you get caught- '

'I won't. Daniel and I are very careful.'

'You bring Daniel along? He's only seventeen!'

'Marion, what do you want me to do? I'm not going to sit around while we starve. There's been no trouble yet, and we're smart about it, we won't get caught.'

I just couldn't believe it. My brothers were putting themselves in danger to feed us, how had it come to this?

'Alexander, you need to stop this, now. It's far too dangerous.' I spat out.

'Arry, I've got this under control.'

'No you don't'! It's illegal. It's not worth the risk.'

'I'm not discussing this right now. Father doesn't know.'

'What!' I whispered.

'Shh!' Alexander looked worried. He turned to face me, and so his back was to the rest of my family. 'Arry, don't give me away. I'm doing it to help them, to help all of them. Would you rather see them starve?'

I looked over his shoulder to my family. They were all thinner than they should have been. Even little Gwen and Robbie. They looked so happy right then, posing for drawings Jack was making for them. I couldn't bear to see them suffer. I know I would have done anything to make sure they didn't.

As would Alexander.

I thought about it. If I was here, I would have done the same weeks ago. I would not have stood by while they ran out of food. I hated that my brother was forced to take risks like this, but I knew he had good intentions. It broke my heart to conceded that he was right.

'No, I would not rather they starve. But you have to promise me you are looking for another way out of this. You will not continue to risk yourself like this, or Daniel for that matter, do you hear me!'

'I am. I'm trying to find some more work, and so is Father, but- '

'But what?' I asked him, panic flooding through me.

Alexander lowered his voice even more.

'He's taken it the worst out of all of us. He won't eat unless everyone else has eaten first. He claims he's not hungry, but we all know he's putting on a good face for us.'

I looked to my father. I had noticed as soon as I had seen him that he did not look well, that he was thin and tired. I hadn't realised. I didn't know.

'No,' My voice was barely higher than a whisper.

'Arry, I know it's hard, but you can't say anything. He didn't want you to know, he didn't want to worry you. He won't listen, trust me, we've all tried. As soon as someone finds some work, it'll turn around, you'll see.'

'If he didn't want me to know, why are you telling me?'

'Because you're my big sister, I couldn't keep anything from you if I tried. And besides, you'd have my head if you found out another way.'

I knew he was joking but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Not when my family were like this. I just couldn't.

'How has it come to this?' I whispered.

Alexander only shrugged.

'Sometimes it's a good harvest, sometimes it's a bad one. We're just lucky I suppose that we've had good ones for as long as we can remember.'

'Maybe I should come home. I could help.' I suggested.

'No, your work is the only thing we can rely on right now. We need you there. And anyway, what about your wedding? You can't get married if your living here and Jack's living there, can you.'

My eyes flitted up to where Jack was sat, intently sketching Gwen and Robbie. I wanted to marry him, more than anything, expect for maybe making sure my family were alright. How would he react if I told him I couldn't marry him? I wouldn't be able to tell him the reason, and I'd break his heart and my own. I could almost feel it shattering while I contemplated it.

'Arry, we need you there. Don't worry about us, we will manage. And if you're there, then it's one less mouth to feed here. Don't let us stop you from getting married, please.'

Maybe he was right. Maybe I was of more use to them in Milton earning for them.

'Only if you're sure. And at the first sign of trouble or anything happening, you write to me, straight away. You are not allowed to delay, not even for an hour. Promise me Alexander.' I told him, staring him straight in the eye.

He nodded. 'Of course.'

I looked back to my family.

How had we come to this?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Jack handled himself very well during his stay with us. He was polite to my Father and all my siblings. He continued to call my Father 'Sir', something that made Daniel snigger. He was sweet to my youngest siblings, always obliging their requests to draw them, or to give the rides on his back, or to tell them stories of working in a castle.

I practically beamed with pride the entire week.

Especially when he emerged from a private conversation with my father, that lasted a very long amount of time. I knew he would win over my father, but it didn't hurt to be proud of him. He gave me a wide smile when he opened the door to my father's room and stepped out into the main room. I gave him an equally big one back, and asked him to help me with some task outside.

We disappeared into the outskirts of the forest for about half an hour, where I made him tell me everything that was said between the two of them, and rewarded him for winning father over with several kisses. Well, several might be an underestimation.

Although my family still desperately needed help, none of them acted like it. The younger ones were still a little too small to properly understand what was going on, and Alexander and Daniel did an amazing job of pretending nothing was wrong.

I wrote to Ella almost immediately after I had finished talking with Alexander, thanking her for all the help. I felt bad asking for more, but they needed it, and so I was as polite as I could be, and asked if there was anything else she could do. I just had to hope that Ella was still as much of an angel as she was before she was married. If anything, I hoped now having a child of her own meant she was more open to helping others. I felt terrible to be using my friend in this way, but I couldn't see another way out of this.

After I wrote the letter, I tried my best to put the matter from my mind. There was very little else I could do but wait. I spent most of my days with Jack and playing with my siblings. I would tell them stories about living in Milton, about the inventor girl and the rude Lord; about the flirtatious footman (who was now married, but still winked at every girl he saw) and the talkative seamstress. But most of all, they liked the stories about me and Jack. How we'd fallen in love. Jack always listened in to those ones, smiling like an idiot throughout.

At night, I'd have chance to think. I thought about all the stories, how we had indeed fallen in love. It took all of my energy not to think about him lying in the room next to me with all of my brothers. I sometimes wondered if he too was awake, if he was thinking about me. Occasionally when I heard someone get up to go to the toilet or get some water, I thought I could go and see if it was him, and accidentally bump into him. But I had to stop myself, we were not married yet, I had to put those thoughts to one side for now. Only for a few more weeks.

Before I knew it, my week was up, and Jack and I had to return to Milton. After all, there were preparations to be made. Some of them had already been put in place, like a date. The wedding was to take place in four weeks from that very Saturday. Well, after courting for a year and a half, could you blame us for wanting to be married quickly?

My family had agreed to come to Milton for the wedding. I wanted to have it at home, but both of us had friends in Milton, as seen as though we had both lived there for a considerable amount of time, we just thought it was easier to get married there. And Ella had already agreed, when I first wrote to her of my engagement, that she would provide a carriage for my family to take them to Milton and back for the ceremony.

They were going to be housed anywhere we could fit them. My two sisters would stay the two nights in the apartment with Amelia and myself (well, at least with me the first night) in the spare bedroom meant for another seamstress which was never filled.

My Father and Robbie would be staying with Mrs Fraiser. She had arranged to put some mattresses on the floor for them. Richard and Tom would be staying in the attic at Isabelle's house. She very kindly volunteered the use of it, and Richard leapt at the opportunity to meet this fantastic young inventor he had heard about for years. Alexander and Daniel were going to sleep on the floor in Jack's old house, where Jack's mother lived. Jack would spend the night there with them before the wedding.

I knew I would see them all again in a month, but parting with them still upset me. I hugged each one of them tightly, and told them I would see them at the end of the month. I held onto Alexander particularly tightly, and whispered in his ear.

'You look after them. Remember your promise, anything at all, you write. Just please make sure they are all cared for. Promise me.'

He nodded.

I hugged my father last, noting how thin he was under his clothes. I told myself again and again, I shouldn't worry. But he looked so tired and frail. Things had to change, and they would; I just had to hope.

'You've found a good boy here Marion,' He said.

'Told you.' I replied.

'But you can still change your mind. However nice he is, you're still my little girl, you will always come first.'

'I know that, but I won't change my mind. I love him Father, and nothing's going to change that.'

He sighed.

'Well then, the next time I see you, you will be almost married.' He took a deep breath. 'I wish your mother could see this. She'd like him.'

I smiled and nodded.

'She would, wouldn't she.'

He gave me one last tight squeeze.

'I love you, my big girl. I'll see you for your wedding.' He whispered.

I pulled back, and I could see unshed tears in his eyes. I could feel my own.

With one last look of understanding, I turned away and walked down the path, hand in hand with Jack.

* * *

We walked in silence for a while. I tried to control the raging emotions that seemed to be threatening to spill out. I had tried my best all week not to think about how desperate a situation we were in, but now I didn't have my family around to distract me with their screaming and shouting, the thoughts flooded in.

Should I have stayed? Could I have done something to prevent this? What will I do if anything gets worse? Should I have stopped Alexander and Daniel from going poaching?

Did I fail them all as the oldest?

I had. I had failed them all.

I could feel the tears pricking the edges of my eyes. I had failed them. I'd promised my mother as she lay dying that I would look after them all. And I hadn't. I had gone off to Milton on my own selfish whim, because I had wanted to see the world, when I should have stayed and helped. I could have done something, anything.

My legs froze and I stopped walking, my gaze fixed on the earth under my feet. I was a horrid excuse for a sister, and a daughter. What sort of decent person abandons their family when they needed help? How could I have done that?

'Marion? Are you alright?'

I vaguely heard Jack speaking to me, but he sounded cut off, like there was a barrier between me and him.

And what about Jack? Had I dragged him into a life with vile despicable person? What must he think of me? He shouldn't be with someone like me, a cowardly deserter. He deserved the world, a decent girl who would love him, and not abandon her family in to process like I had done. It broke my heart to admit that he deserved better than me. Anyone was better than me.

How could I-

I couldn't take it anymore, and I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. Great gasping sobs wracked my chest, and my hands hid my face from the world. I couldn't bear to see it.

'MARION!' I heard Jack cry out, and before I could process what was happening, he had wrapped me in his arms, my face pressed to his chest as the tears continued to fall. His hands rubbed up and down my back, trying to calm me down.

'What's the matter?' He asked gently. There was something in his tone of voice that made my heart want to break. He cared so much.

'I just left them! I abandoned them! I did nothing!' I said, between the sobs.

I remembered being upset when I learned how I had failed Ella, but that was nothing to this. I simply hadn't done anything to help Ella, I had actually abandoned my family. Left them to starve.

'Abandoned who? You never abandoned anyone.' He said softly to me.

'Yes I did. They're all there starving while I go back to Milton.'

'What are you talking about, no one is starving.'

'Yes they are!' I cried. 'Alexander told me. Father's never been that thin before. I could have come home! I could have done something.'

'Marion, there was a bad harvest, there was nothing you could have done.' He said reassuringly

'Anything. I could have given them more of my wages, I could have asked for help weeks ago. I could go out instead of them.'

'None of this is your fault.' Jack told me.

'Then whose fault is it? I'm the eldest. I promised mother I would look after them all, and I failed. I promised her on her deathbed!'

'This is just silly. Marion, it isn't anyone's fault.'

'And even you. I can't even keep my own family from starvation, why would you want to marry me?'

'Stop it, stop this right now' Jack said firmly, but I ignored him.

'I'm a horrid excuse for a person. I left them to deal with it all by themselves, while I was off in Milton.'

'Marion, stop it.' Jack said, his voice growing.

'You shouldn't be with me, you deserve someone good and kind and decent, who doesn't desert her family.' I told him, then a massive sob wracked my chest.

I felt his arms around me loosen, and for a second thought he was going to walk away. I deserved it, for him to walk away from me. But he didn't. He gripped the tops of my arms firmly and moved me so I was looking directly at him, at those beautiful blue green eyes I was so in love with.

'Marion Brown, you stop this at once and listen to me!' He almost shouted. 'I don't care about what you think I do or don't deserve. I want you, only you. Not anyone else who you might think is better. You!'

'And as for your family, they are nowhere near starvation yet. They are hungry, but so is everyone. There is absolutely nothing you could do, or could have done to stop that. You are not a horrid person for moving to Milton, you have a wage coming in, and it is supporting them. There is nothing else you can do.'

'If you want to talk about being horrid, then what would have happened if you hadn't gone to Milton. They would be in an even worse position than now. And me, I never would have met you again, and I wouldn't have known about how incredible you are, and I would never have loved anyone else like I love you.'

The sobs began to die down a little, and I could feel my breathing returning to somewhere near normal. But the tears still ran down my cheeks.

'If you had never arrived in Milton, I would never be the person I am now. I would not have loved anyone else. I would never have looked forward to the future like I now do, our future. I would not have memories you gave me to treasure, you fill my life with such joy and hope. So don't you ever say to me that I should be with anyone else, because I will not. Never. It breaks my heart to think you would even suggest it!' Jack told me.

His hand moved up to my face to brush away some of my tears.

'I'm going to love you for the rest of my life Marion, I promise you this. So please stop these stupid, untrue ideas in that brilliant head of yours.'

I blinked away a few tears. Slowly, they began to slow down. Maybe I had done all I could have. Maybe Jack was right. I could get past this; I was no use to them in this state. I took several deep breaths, my vision clearing slowly. Jack's face began to come into focus as I calmed down.

'There's my beautiful fiancée' He beamed. I tried to smile back, but failed miserably.

He just continued to smile until I had calmed down completely. Once I had, I leaned forward and kissed him lightly. He broke away first, and drew me in for a long hug, resting my head on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered. 'I just-'

'I know.' Jack said quietly. 'I know.'

* * *

Jack stayed with me, holding me until I had calmed down. He kept whispering reassuring words and rubbing soothing patterns on my back until I felt fine enough to continue with our journey.

He never judged me for my breakdown, never said it was just because I was a silly young girl. He understood, and empathized with me. I found myself wondering more and more how I deserved such a perfect and kind hearted young man.

He cared so much, he always had done. He spent hours and hours sketching me, listening to my stories, quietly showing his affection.

He brought me flowers every so often, spent most of his free time with me; making me laugh and happy. I couldn't have asked for anymore in my future husband, and I was lucky enough to have found him.

And in only four short weeks, we were going to be married.

I was going to be his wife. I still couldn't quite believe it. He was mine, forever and always.

We eventually got up off the forest floor, I wiped away my tears, and we set off together down the forest path.

It didn't take long for Blanche to find us. At least this time there was no fake kidnapping, I didn't feel in the mood. Although I had stopped crying, I still felt awful. There was a never ending pit in the base of my stomach that wouldn't seem to disappear, no matter what. I still felt like I had failed them, in some respects at least.

Blanche greeted me with a hug, and Jack with a curt nod of the head. Jack actually said 'Hello.' If I hadn't been so distracted, I would have fallen over in shock.

We continued on the path, talking a little, not really about anything in particular. I held Jack's hand throughout. I just needed to feel him there beside me. I needed to know he was there.

Blanche asked about why I was in such a strange mood, and I told her I didn't want to talk about it. She visibly stumbled back at that, amazed I didn't want to talk about something.

Night came, and we found ourselves in the cave once more. Jack and Blanche disappeared to find fire wood, and I just sat and stared at the cave wall. I knew I should be helpful, do something to take my mind of it, but I couldn't.

I just sat and stared.

I wasn't even thinking properly, mainly feelings of guilt and regret swirling around my head. They seemed to dance in front of me, tormenting me.

I stared.

And stared.

And stared.

The other two returned a little while later, both with concerned looks on their faces. Blanche came and knelt down before me.

'Marion, I know about your family. I know what you must be thinking right now, but this isn't going to help anything.' She said softly.

I glanced at Jack. He gave me an apologetic look, as if to say 'I'm sorry, but I had to tell her.'

'I know it won't,' I told her. And I knew it, deep down, that me behaving like this would be no good for anybody. 'But, I can't stop thinking- I just-'

'Yes, you can!' She said fiercely. 'Marion, you can get through this. You are one of the strongest people I know. You won't take this lying down. If I know you at all, you will use what you have to find a way to help your family. You won't just accept it. And at the moment, you're letting this happen. Fight it, find a way to help them. Call in all the favours you've acquired. Come on, even I'll help! I watch them in the forest, I'll keep my…' She paused and glanced to Jack, 'friends close by. Nothing will happen to your brothers, and I can send them aid from anything I steal.'

I almost smiled. Not quite, but almost. Who would have thought that Blanche would be here offering to help me, after that first time she attacked me in the woods?

I knew she was right. Of course she was right. Her words seemed to plant a seed in my mind, one that grew and grew the more I thought about it. She was right, I should not be taking this lying down. If I did, I'd be failing them all in a worse way. I'd know I was failing them; no longer ignorant, no more excuses.

Blanche gave me a small smile.

'Maid Marian would find a way, she always did. You can as well.' She said quietly.

I did smile at that. Blanche was right, I could find a way to help them. I just had to stop sulking around and actually do something. There was no point in waiting for a miracle to happen.

I nodded to her. She understood, and went to go and make up the fire. Jack turned to face her and mouthed 'Thank you.' She only gave him a shrug.

The night came and went, and before I knew it, we were back in Milton. The journey seemed to pass quicker than usual, but I had a lot on my mind, so I suppose that made it go by faster. I was feeling significantly better than I had done the day before, no longer feeling upset and helpless. Now, I had a goal. I had an aim. I was going to do something about it. I would find anything I could to sell, I would ask Madam Cartwright for more hours, I would do anything I could to help them. The resolved settled inside me, driving me forward. No point crying over it, it was time to do something.

Blanche left us on the top of the hill, giving me one last hug and telling me that she hoped to see me before my wedding, as clearly she could not attend in case she was recognised. I did ask her if there was a way she could sneak in so she'd be there, and she shrugged her shoulders, a gleam of a challenge in her eyes. She and Jack shook hands again, they were now actually quite civil to each other, a small miracle.

'Well, nice to meet you Jack. Well done in winning this one over,' She said with a gesture to me. 'Good luck, you'll need it.' She joked.

'Hey!' I cried. She gave me a smirk. I knew she was only teasing. What it was to have a friend like Blanche.

'All the best, to both of you. Goodbye Miss Marion Brown, you might not have the same name next time I see you.'

I smiled and nodded. I was counting down the days until I was Mrs Marion Hale, no longer plain old Miss Marion Brown.

'No, I daresay I won't.' I said, glancing sideways to Jack, beaming.

She gave me one last nod.

'Congratulations in advance then.' She said, and then turned around and disappeared back into the leafy green cover of the forest.

Jack grasped my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'Is it bad to say I really don't like the idea that I still have to call you Miss Brown for a few more weeks?' He told me.

I blushed, heat rising in my cheeks.

'But why?' I crooned in a high voice. 'I happen to like my name very much. I can't think of any other name I would like more.'

He grinned beside me. His hand lifted up my own to his lips, where he kissed the spot where my engagement ring sat.

'Really, no other name?' He said softly, his beautiful eyes meeting mine.

'Why no, can you think of any?' I teased.

'A few,' He said, leaning forward to brush his lips against my ear.

I shivered.

'My love,' He whispered, 'My darling. My wife.'

My face was flushed; I could feel it. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst out of my chest.

'My husband.' I whispered back. I felt him breathe out a long ragged breath once I said that, and I could sense him lips forming a smile.

'Only four more weeks.' He sighed.

'Well, three weeks and six days now, but who's counting?' I teased.

He laughed a little, and then kissed my cheek.

'Very true. Three weeks and six days.' He said, kissing my other cheek.

He drew back a bit, and I couldn't help the disappointed expression showing on my face. He smiled a bit, and then said, 'I'm sorry. But if we continue like that, we are not going to return to Milton for a long while. And your father will find a way to march over to Milton to kill me.'

'He wouldn't do that.' I rolled my eyes.

'He might. He told me he would.' Jack said.

'I won't tell him, if you won't.' I told him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

He smiled. 'Well, if my future wife insists.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

Three Weeks Later.

One more week. There was only one more week before the wedding. I could hardly contain my excitement. I was smiling constantly, singing loudly most of the time, and was found a lot of the time staring off into space daydreaming about my upcoming wedding.

Those times I wasn't daydreaming, I was discussing the wedding with anyone and everyone who would listen. Amelia and Isabelle bore the brunt of it. Even Amelia had to tell me to shut up once or twice. I was talking more than Amelia, than Amelia!

She had told me several times to calm down and get back to work. We still had a massive workload to complete. Lord Weston's party was that night. Almost all of the dresses and jackets we had made were finished, only three remained, and they were nearly complete, just a little embroidery needed finishing off. My fingers bled from all the small pin pricks I had acquired in the last several weeks. If I had been granted a reprieve from sewing, then they might have healed quicker. But alas, these dresses needed finishing, so I kept accidentally pricking myself. Amelia was no better off than me. It was a miracle that neither of us had managed to get blood on these very expensive and hard to clean dresses.

Amelia was also very excited; she was thrilled that I had asked her to be one of my bridesmaids. She hadn't shut up about it for a week, not that I minded.

My other bridesmaids were my sister Clara, and of course, Isabelle. My baby sister Gwen was going to be my flower girl. I had thought about asking Ella, but seeing as though she was now married, she would have to have been Matron, not maid. Stupid unfair wedding traditions. Men could have groomsmen who were married, but girls couldn't have bridesmaids who were. But to be quite honest, I was just happy that Ella was even coming. I knew she was very busy now, raising a child and being a great lady; she had a lot of demands on her time. Christopher, Jonathan and Jaqueline were coming too. I had even extended the invitation to include James, but he had said he couldn't make it.

All of our friends in Milton were coming. Isabelle had outdone herself by agreeing to organise the wedding celebration in the meadow outside the town. She had plans to build a sort of canopy over where the table would stand, decorated in spring flowers and other such things.

Everything was organised, everything planned for.

Madam Cartwright had even broken her strict manner and gave me a little fine material to make into a veil. A small scrap of lace that was just large enough to fit over my head that I would sew into the correct shape once I had time to, after these highborn dresses were finished.

Amelia entered the workroom, a basket of ribbons and lace clutched tightly in her hands.

'Found it. Now, just a few more hours and this jacket can finally go and get out of my sight.' She said, picking up the jacket before her, and beginning to sew.

I stared at the dress in front of me. Just a little more decoration and I too could say goodbye to this monstrous order.

'I'm so ready for this to be done.' I told Amelia.

'I know, we've had big orders before, but this is plain ridiculous. Curse you Lord Weston!' She shouted at the door.

I laughed a little, not looking up from the dress that lay before me, I had to keep sewing, it had to be done soon.

'Everything is sorted for next week then?' Amelia asked me.

'Almost. Nothing else major.' I told her.

'I still can't believe it. In a week, we're no longer going to living together.' She said sadly. 'I mean, I'm very happy for you, of course. But I'm going to miss you. I have to go back to cooking for myself all over again. Your cooking is so much better than mine!'

'You'll be fine.' I told her, rolling my eyes.

'I know. But any trouble at all from Jack, and you move right back in here with me! And make me that stew you make so well!'

'You're still going to see me every day. I'm still working here. And I don't think you have to worry about Jack causing any trouble.'

'I know, I know, you've told me a million times; He's perfect, he's amazing, we're going to be so happy. Blah blah blah.' She teased.

She laughed a little to herself.

'Remember that day, the fair, two years ago?' She asked me.

I nodded. Not the best day of my life. The day Amelia dragged me to see the scary fae fortune teller.

'I vaguely recall it.' I said warily.

'I told you then that you'd prove her wrong!' She said.

I thought about it. The fortune teller had told me that I was going to find happiness twice, only to have it taken away both times. And that some man was going to be the cause of it.

I hadn't thought about her in years, about how scared I had been when she told me my future. But with the wedding and everything happening, I guess she had been wrong. She must have only been some mad woman who told fortunes like that to make a living. The chanting and the rumour of her fae heritage must have been made up to draw in more business.

'Clearly your sources of information about her were incorrect.' I said.

'Must have been.' Amelia shrugged. 'Oh well, worth a shot.'

We continued to sew for a little while, and I finally finished the dress before me. Only one more to go. I placed the dress in a trunk that was ready to go to the highborn's lodgings. Carefully, I folded over the skirt and tucked it inside securely. I pushed the lid down and shut it, the lock clicking shut.

At the same time, a small knock sounded on the back door. It occurred at exactly the same time as click sounded, so I wasn't sure if I had actually heard it.

The knock sounded again, and even Amelia looked up at the door. We weren't expecting anyone. Amelia glanced to me puzzled.

I straightened up and walked over to the door, wishing I had asked Isabelle to install one of her door contraptions on this door. I placed my hand on the handle and I pulled the old door open.

As soon as I saw who was there, a huge smile spread across my face.

A young man with red hair and beautiful blue green eyes stood in front of me, a wide grin on his face, a small bouquet of flowers grasped tightly in his hand.

'For my beautiful bride to be.' He said, offering them to me. I took them from his hands. A small bunch of pretty blue flowers with yellow centres; forgets-me-nots.

'Thank you very much, husband to be.' I told him. I didn't think it was possible for his grin to grow any wider, but it did.

'Is that him by any chance?' Amelia shouted from inside the room.

'Yes.' I shouted back to her.

'Oh, look at the time, I have somewhere to be.' She shouted back. I snorted. I inclined my head and invited Jack in.

Amelia was halfway up the stairs to the apartment.

'Hello Amelia.' Jack said up to her.

'Oh, was that a ghost? I thought I heard something. I can't see anyone; Madam Cartwright can't tell me off because I can't see anyone in this room.' She cried out dramatically.

'Nice to see you too.' Jack laughed.

'There it is again. I saw nothing!' She cried, closing the door to the apartment, leaving Jack and I alone in the workroom.

I walked over to the small table at the side of the room. I had placed a small vase that I found in the apartment down here, and it was already half full with flowers. He had been leaving flowers for the past week, not actually visiting, but leaving them on the doorstep for me to find, with a small note attached. It usually read how many days were left until the wedding.

I placed the new additions in the vase with all the others. There were many different types, and I hadn't told Jack that I was keeping note of which ones they were, so I could go and find them myself, to put in my wedding bouquet. I thought he might like that.

I finished arranging the new forget-me-nots when I felt a pair of arms circling me from behind, wrapping themselves securely around my middle and pulling me in close.

'Why Forget-me-nots?' I asked. 'Worried I'm going to forget about you?'

I felt his lips graze the side of my cheek.

'No, I just thought they looked pretty.'

'Fair enough.'

His arms tightened around me, pulling me flush against his chest, his arms still snaked around my waist.

One more week, just one. I could resist the temptation for seven more days. Then he was mine forever.

'I missed you.' He said against my temple, his lips pressing in a little.

'You saw me less than a week ago.'

'Entirely too long.' He said, giving my head a quick kiss.

'Honestly, what am I going to do with you?' I teased.

'You can decide that later. But now, I've got something to show you.' He said, pulling away from me slightly.

I turned around to face him.

'Oh, like what?'

'You'll have to wait and see.' He said, before grabbing my hand and trying to pull me out of the door. I held back for just a moment, long enough to shout to Amelia that we were leaving, so it was safe to come downstairs. Jack tugged on my hand, and I followed him.

He led me through Milton, down the streets and to the outskirts of the large village. The houses began to get simpler and simpler the further out we got. We were almost to the forest when Jack suddenly took a sharp right and skirted around the edge of the town. We made it about three of four houses down the path, before he stopped.

'Close your eyes.' He said, not bothering to hide his grin.

'Why?' I answered, curiously.

'Please, just close your eyes.'

I huffed a little, but then begrudgingly closed my eyes.

I felt a swift kiss pressed against my lips, and then felt Jack move behind me to push me forwards. Walking without sight was considerably harder than I thought it would be, but Jack kept his hands on my shoulder, guiding me exactly where to go.

After about a minute, we stopped.

'Can I open my eyes yet?' I asked.

Jack moved me over a little more, and I felt his arms wrap around my middle again. They felt warm and secure, like I was meant to be there. Like I had been made to fit inside those arms.

'Alright,' He said softly into my ear, 'Open them.'

I slowly lifted the lids of my eyes. Before me was a small but quaint little cottage. A small patch of grass lay out of the front, serving as a garden, with a small wooden fence around it. The house itself was small, but looked homely. A large thatched roof sat on the top of the house, the straw pieces hanging over the side. There could only be three, maximum four rooms inside, it was only one floor high.

'It's ours.' Jack breathed, 'Well, at least after the wedding it will be.'

My eyes went wide with shock.

'What?' I replied.

'Lord Weston gave it to me, not permanently of course. But as long as I'm his footman, he's obliged to provide me lodgings. And as a married man, I no longer have to stay in the castle, and he has to provide them for my wife as well. So, he's giving us this. As long as I stay employed to him, we get this cottage. I know it's not much, but-'

'It's perfect.' I whispered. I couldn't believe it. We were going to get a house. A little cottage of our own. I hadn't really thought much further than the wedding, just getting through the preparation of that before I start thinking of anything else. But it seems Jack had already thought ahead of me.

'Our home.' I said. Jack nodded against my shoulder.

'For our honeymoon, and the foreseeable future.' He said.

Ah, the honeymoon. We were both allowed a grand total of four days off work each for our honeymoon and wedding, such generous employers we both had.

I stared at the little house. My home, our home. Mine and Jack's. All ours, as husband and wife. I couldn't wait. I loved him so much, and could not wait to be his wife.

'I love you' I told him, my head tilting back to look at him as I said it.

'I love you too,' He replied, his beautiful eyes meeting my own. Then he lowered his head and kissed me softly.

* * *

I returned to the dress shop a little while later. Jack had to go back to the castle, he had only been allowed to come here because he was allowed to tell me about the cottage, then he had to get back to work. After all, there was a celebration happening that evening. There was probably a very, very long list of things to do.

Highborns did like to go over the top a little when it came to celebrations or balls. Enough food to feed an army, enough dresses to last a lifetime, enough wine to bleed the regions around us dry.

And so, I begrudgingly returned to the workroom and started to work on the very last dress. Amelia had finished hers and was packing it up. Madam Cartwright was organising the various trunks and boxes in the front rooms that all needed to be sent to the highborns houses and manors.

Several hours later, I had finished, finally, and was able to throw the dress down on the table in triumph. My back ached and my fingers bled, but it was finished. I was looking forward to a couple of hours that night to relax. It was a Saturday, but I was not going to get the Sunday off work, due to the upcoming wedding and the time off I was taking.

Amelia and I were just placing the final dress in the box, when another knock sounded on the door, and Isabelle poked her head around the door.

'Finished yet?' She asked.

'Yes, finally!' I told her, closing the lid on the box.

'Well done.' She said. 'Can I come in?'

'Of course.' Amelia shouted.

Isabelle stepped through the door, wearing her usual blue dress, her hair tied back like it usually was when she was inventing, or more recently, reading.

'If Lord Weston has another one of these parties within the next year, I'm going to march up there and kick him in the backside.' I told them both.

'Mind if I join you? I wouldn't mind giving him a piece of my mind.' Amelia said, taking a seat and placing her feet on the table.

'I feel so sorry for those highborn girls going to the celebration tonight hoping to win him over. They're in for a shock.' I said.

'Oh, come on. He can't be that bad.' Isabelle commented, perching herself on the edge of the table.

We both stared at her shocked. She turned to look at us, and the dramatically sighed.

'I'm sure he's only a tragically misunderstood person, with a dark past.' She said in the most over the top voice I had ever heard. She reminded me so much of Clara's impression of Lady Idiot. She placed her hand on her forehead, and leant back.

'He's a handsome young lord, we must forgive him everything else. His life has been so unbelievably hard, with all that money and land.' She teased.

Amelia and I laughed.

'Why must you laugh?' Isabelle said, looking at us with a mock serious expression. 'I'm going to marry him without knowing anything about him. Although I'm sure it will all work out alright, with all that money and land. Think how many new dresses I can order and torment the seamstresses!'

This only made us laugh even more.

'Oh please no!' Amelia said. 'If he finds a bride who likes clothes as much as he does, we're done for!'

'Very true.' I told them. 'I'll ask Jack to find a way to sabotage the party tonight so he doesn't.'

'Speaking of Jack, why did you disappear off earlier?' Amelia asked.

Isabelle turned to look at me, and excited and questioning look in her eyes. She liked to know everything that happened between me and Jack. I hadn't told her absolutely everything, but she still pestered me for all the details. Sometimes I thought she was more excited for this wedding than I was.

'He had something to show me.' I said quietly.

'And what was that?' Isabelle asked.

'Nothing of much importance.' I told them, making it very clear I was joking.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at me.

'What. What was it?' Amelia said excitedly.

'Only our new cottage.'

Both of them froze, staring at me. It lasted for about half a second before both of them erupted into screams and squeals, deafening anyone who lived within half a mile of us. They both spoke so fast that I couldn't tell what either of them were saying. Something about needing to know exactly where it was and what it looked like. I instantly regretted telling them, I was going to get no peace and quiet for the rest of the week.

This continued for about five minutes, and then eventually they started to calm down and I could vaguely interpret what they were saying.

I told them what the cottage looked like, where it was situated, and the plans I had for it. We discussed it between the three of us in quite a lot of detail, down to when they would come over and help me decorate it. Isabelle already had ideas of little contraptions she could install to improve it a little, and had told me she'd make me a large bookcase so I could have my own little library.

Even though I didn't tell them, in my mind I was already making plans of the sort of life me and Jack would have together. I'd work at the shop all day, and he at the castle. I'd get home first, as I was closer, and start making dinner. He'd come in through the door quietly and wrap his arms around my middle while I was still cooking. He'd whisper about his day, and I would tell him about mine. Then he'd offer to take over the food while I rested for a little while. I'd watch him while he cooked, jokingly criticising him when he didn't do something perfectly. I'd really be sat there thinking about how much I loved him, and how happy I was. We'd eat our dinner and then sit by the fire, me reading something from my growing library, and Jack drawing something in the candlelight. Then without notice, he'd scoop me up in his arms and tell me I'd had enough reading time before whisking me off to our bedroom. On Sundays, when neither us had to work, we'd stay in bed for as long as possible, and I'd tell him off for trying to escape to get food or something else. He'd always concede defeat to me, his beautiful eyes sparkling with delight.

There it was before me. My future, our future. The future that was only one week away. The one I had hoped and prayed for with all my heart.

My very real, very imminent future.

And I was so happy. So unbelievably very happy. I had found happiness, and nothing or nobody was going to take it away.

A.N- Review?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four.**

Later that night, I climbed the creaking stairs to our little apartment, back aching and exhausted. It had been a long and hard day, and now those dresses were finally in the hands of the highborns who had ordered them and they themselves were on the way to the party right now.

Never before had I been so glad I didn't work at the castle. I could imagine everyone there was already exhausted from all the preparations that had gone on that day, and now they had to work all the way through the party. They were all going to collapse into their beds when it was finished.

Jack was working tonight; he'd been dreading it for weeks. It was bad enough working all day he had told me, but now to have to work all night was going to be hard, extremely hard. But money was money, and we all needed it, so he had to just get on with it.

I opened the door to the apartment and expected to see Amelia there, but she wasn't. She had gone up before me, so I guessed she was in her room. I fixed myself a small amount of dinner, just a little vegetable soup we had left over and a little crust of bread. I sat and ate it quickly, trying not to think about the fact I was still a little hungry.

I had sent nearly all of my wages to my family this time. I told Amelia how desperate they were and she agreed to help me out a little. So, most of my wage was sent home, and Amelia bought all the food for the apartment from her wages, feeding me on her wage. She was an orphan, and had no siblings so everything she earnt, she kept. I almost wept for joy when she agreed to it. I now only possessed a few coins for absolute emergencies. I didn't mind in the slightest, I'd much rather my family had food than I had savings.

I finished the soup and moved my bowl into the bucket and washed it up. I really did not want to have to do it right then, but there was no point in leaving the food to dry on the bowl; I'd learnt that the hard way when I was working in the manor. I finished the job as quickly as possible, and then stumbled into my bedroom and flopped down face first on the bed. I kicked the door shut with my foot, unwilling to get back up.

My eyes rested on the back of the door, where a dress was hung up. A beautiful emerald green dress.

My ball gown, and soon to be my wedding dress.

I'd kept it, all this time. I knew I should have sold it as soon as I found out about my family's financial difficulty, but I couldn't bring myself to part with it. It was selfish of me, but I wanted to have a nice dress to walk down the aisle in, not one I wear every day and get mud and cooking ingredients on. I promised myself I'm allowed to keep it until after the honeymoon, and then it needs to be sold. After all, I'm not exactly planning on having another wedding for the rest of my life.

I hadn't worn it since the night of the ball, two years ago. I planned on re-fitting it some point in the next week. I would have done it earlier, but these stupid highborn's dresses needed finishing, so I had no time or energy to do it. As long as it was done before next Saturday, it would be fine. I needed to adjust it to fit my figure, it hadn't changed that much in two years, but I wanted it to be perfect for my wedding day.

I glanced down to the lilies I had embroidered along the bottom of the skirt. I'd embroidered them for my mother. She'd always loved lilies; one of her favourite flowers. Any chance she got to put them around the house, she took. I'd even found some small ones in the field before the ball to put in my hair. And so, in a small way, I was taking my mother with me as I walked down the aisle. My father would be there of course, but my mother wouldn't be. She hadn't lived to see any of us get married, any of us having children of our own. She would have made an excellent grandmother.

I still missed her. I supposed the death of a parent never leaves you. It no longer felt like a gaping wound, just a dull ache every time I thought about her. She'd died far too young.

Father had never gotten over her death. He still felt the pain of losing her, even after all this time, almost three years. It was hardly surprising; I couldn't even imagine how upset I would be if I lost Jack that young. I don't think I could ever move on, no matter how long passed.

I hoped with all my heart that I'd never have to face that. We both had our entire lives ahead, it wasn't even worth considering.

Just one more week. Six more sleeps, and seven- wait no, six more full days of waiting, and then we would be wed. Me and Jack forever. I could see it in his eyes; that closer and closer we got to the wedding day, the more desire I saw. Not that I blamed him, I was feeling the same way too. But, nothing was going to happen before our wedding night, I'd made that very clear.

Only one more week. Just one. And I couldn't wait.

The exhaustion of the day passed over me, and I felt my eye lids drooping. I hadn't even gotten changed for bed.

I hoisted myself up and got changed into my nightgown, but was yawning before I had properly pulled it over my head. I finished putting it on, and collapsed back into bed, and within seconds, I was fast asleep.

I awoke in darkness. Blackness surround me everywhere. My stomach felt strange, weird, like it just couldn't settle. I could feel the sweat running down my face and down my back. It was hot; far, far too hot. My nightgown clung to me uncomfortably, drenched in sweat.

I tried to move my legs to push the cover off me, but they felt weak, wobbling and shaking.

My throat was dry as parchment; every breath I took felt like fire.

I was ill, I must be.

I opened my eyes, peeling them upwards, every use of my muscles was an effort. My head throbbed incessantly, pounding against the inside of my skull. I lifted my hand up to check the heat of my head.

Burning. I must have caught something really bad.

A wave of nausea came over me, and I tried my hardest to hold back the retching.

I needed to get out of this room, need to get to a bucket. Anything.

I rolled out of bed, clutching at my mouth, holding it back.

I stood. That was a mistake.

Dizziness clouded my vision. My head was spinning. Too fast, this was far too fast. Blackness crowded the edge of my vision, I could feel myself slipping away.

I fell back onto my bed, still clutching my mouth.

Breathe, just breathe.

In, out, In, out.

Hold back the retching.

In through the nose, out through the nose. Again. Again. Again.

The dizziness did not want to go away, it lingered far longer than it should have done. My head felt light and heavy at the same time.

Was it something I ate; was it the soup? The bread?

I didn't care, I just wanted the horrid feeling curled in my stomach to disappear. Just stop, just go away.

I hated this, hated feeling this way.

Vaguely I heard a small moan coming from the room next to me. No words, just a moan. As if someone else was feeling this terrible.

I opened my mouth to call to Amelia, but I regretted it as soon as I did. The nausea returned with a vengeance, and I quickly tried to swallow it down, hoping it would go away. My head was still spinning, and I was still far too warm for my liking. Sweat was still running down my neck, my back.

The blackness drifted over the centre of my vision, and I expected to lose consciousness, but I didn't.

Instead, light came over my vision. Candle light. I would have thought it strange if I was not feeling so awful.

The candles were pouring light onto the large room in front of me. The candles were held in large chandeliers. People stood around staring at me in fine gowns and expensive jackets. There were great windows around the edge of the room, showing it was night outside.

A man stood in front of me, very finely dressed, with icy cold blue eyes and a furious expression.

Lord Weston.

The Ball room in the castle. It must be the ballroom of the castle. I'd never actually seen it before, but I couldn't think of anywhere else it could be.

My head was still pounding. Pain laced throughout my skull, gripping it tight. I could feel the bile in my throat, and I still thought I was going to collapse.

I heard words spoke, loud and clear. No, not heard. Felt. The vibrations went through me as someone spoke.

 _I curse you._

 _I curse you, Lord Adam Weston._

What was happening? What was going on? Why could I see this?

I tried to think, but the pain was awful. I could think, I couldn't breathe, I was stuck, frozen.

 _I curse you to be the monster you are. All who see you, will see not this face, only what you truly are like._

Lord Weston stood still, his eyes flicked to the ground where small ribbons of golden light edged their way towards him, wrapping themselves around his legs. His breathing increased.

He was scared.

The ribbons of light, they were coming from where I was stood. How could-

I felt the bile rise in my throat again. I gulped it down. Keep breathing, just keep breathing.

The ribbons of light had reached his middle now. He moved, trying to get away from them. He was terrified. Utterly terrified. The ribbons of light must have been magic, golden magic.

 _You will remain this way, until you can learn to love another. By the time this last rose petal falls, you must love another, and earn their love in return. If not, you will remain in this form forever.'_

The magic had reached his head. His entire body was no longer visible behind the bright golden glow. People behind him were screaming and running. All those highborns he had invited were fleeing for their lives.

 _And as for you._

Several people were pulled forward. They did not walk, but float just above the ground. Their arms seemed to be bound, but there was no rope or bindings.

They all stopped just behind the glow, completely helpless to move or fight.

Pain hit my head again. I couldn't concentrate, it just hurt. I wanted it to stop. Just stop. STOP.

 _You will all share his fate unless he breaks this curse, doomed to remain in this form forever._

I glanced to the person to the left of me held. He had grey hair and a smart uniform. The butler, Thompson.

Next to him was a middle aged woman, weeping quietly. Mrs Potter.

Next to her was a small boy of about eight or nine. He looked so scared, so frightened. Teddy.

A small girl was next, her large eyes wide with fear. Agnes.

The bright glow that used to be Lord Weston broke the line, and next to him was a young man with long blonde hair tied back. He seemed to be staring at me with disbelief. Lucien.

A young woman was crying loudly next to him, her pretty face contorted as she sobbed. Polly.

And next to her.

Next to

Next….

A young man.

His beautiful blue green eyes stared defiantly at me. I'd seen them many, many times, but never with such anger in them.

His red hair made his stand out from everyone else. His face was pale but his expression was one of pure and utter hatred. His jaw was clenched tight.

Jack.

NO!

Not Jack, anyone but Jack.

Jack,

Jack

JACK!

I tried to cry out, but more nausea came over me.

 _You have until the last petal falls. And one more thing, all memory of you will be erased from the outside world. No one will remember who you are, or that you are here._

The golden ribbons of magic found their way to the bound people, snaking their way up their legs.

To their thighs.

Then their middles.

Around their shoulders.

Up to their necks.

Jack continued to stare at me, or at least at whoever's eyes I was seeing out of. His face frozen in anger, hatred.

I watched in horror as those ribbons of magic swirled themselves around his head, blocking out those beautiful jewel like eyes, until only his hair remained. Then that was gone too, and only a golden glow remained.

If I hadn't already felt ill, I might have vomited just for that.

Jack, no. Jack!

Jack!

I felt myself being pulled backwards, away from the scene before me. Blackness began to creep in at the edges again, and the dizziness returned.

I was going to be sick.

I had to find Jack.

Get up there and –

Pain exploded through my skull, and I found myself kneeling in the floor of my bedroom again. The blackness still clouded the edge of my vision, but I could tell I was back in my room. Maybe I hadn't left.

 _There will be joy, but there will also be pain, and a great amount of suffering on your part. A great amount_.

I hadn't heard those words in a year and a half. I could hear the fae fortune teller in my head, speaking the words as if she were in room with me.

 _'Be wary of happiness. Twice you will think you have found it, and twice it will be taken away. And beware of him, he will bring you great suffering, but in two different forms, one of which you won't see coming or remember, no one will.'_

I felt myself sway. Her words echoed around my head, as did a great deal of pain. I raised my hands to my ears, trying to block out the sound.

 _'You can't fight him, that is not your destiny. Someone else must defeat him, but you must endure. You have to endure.'_

 _'I am sorry for your loss. You have not lost them yet, but you will.'_

No, she couldn't be right. She couldn't be.

Sweat covered me everywhere. It was running down my back, down my neck, down my forehead. My hands felt clammy, and my head hurt so much. I looked down and saw that the sweat had made my hand slippery, and I watched as my engagement ring, the one Jack had given me, slowly slipped its way off my hand, and clattered to the floor.

Then almost like magic, I felt something reach into my mind. I'm not sure what exactly it was, but I wanted it out. I screamed.

It seemed to grasp around something, something lodged in my head, and pull. I felt it pull away something, felt it leave me.

 _'Really, no other name?' He said softly, his beautiful eyes meeting mine._

 _'Why no, can you think of any?' I teased._

 _'A few,' He said, leaning forward to brush his lips against my ear._

 _I shivered._

 _'My love,' He whispered, 'My darling. My wife.'_

Jack and I'd had this conversation before we came back to Milton. It was there one minutes, and then, it was gone.

 _'Marion Brown, you stop this at once and listen to me!' He almost shouted. 'I don't care about what you think I do or don't deserve. I want you, only you. Not anyone else who you might think is better. You!'_

The words Jack had said to me to calm me down after by episode in the forest on our way back from Rault. The scene danced before me, not quite here or there. And then, it was gone.

 _He dipped his head down and his lips met my own, softly, gently. I felt so nice to know that we would have the rest of our lives to do that._

 _I moved my hand from his, and moved it up his arm to his shoulder, his own hand found its way from my leg to my waist, as he pulled me in tightly._

 _His kisses became firmer, more insistent, and I responded in kind. My fingers tangled in his lovely red hair, as his moved up and down my back._

That night in the cave. Gone.

 _'Marion, I'm so in love with you I can hardly breathe, hardly think. I never want to leave your side or be parted from you. I don't want to meet you here every week anymore, because I want to see you in our house, our home. I want to wake up next to you every morning, raise our children with you, grow old with you. I don't want to pass through life unless you are by my side.'_

 _Tears were freely running down my face now, I didn't want to stop them, I only wanted to hear what he had to say next._

 _'So please, Marion, will you marry me?'_

The day he asked me to marry him.

Gone.

 _I reached up and pulled his face down to mine, and kissed him._

 _Jack froze._

 _I froze._

 _The world froze._

 _Then, as if releasing a large breath, everything unfroze. I felt Jack's arms circle around my waist and hold me tightly. My own arms were around his neck tugging slightly at his hair, those beautiful red locks._

 _His lips were soft and moved over mine, gently and sweetly._

 _It was only brief, and when we parted, we both stared at each other, as if neither of us were quite sure that had just happened._

 _'I like you too, you idiot!' I told him, smiling a little._

 _His face lit up. A huge wide grin spread across it, from cheek to cheek. His gaze flitted over my face, before finally resting on my lips._

 _I felt the heat rising throughout my face as I smiled at him._

 _Then he moved, quickly but surely, and captured my mouth with his._

 _His hands rose up from my waist, and tangled in my hair, as I wrapped mine around his shoulders._

 _It was bliss, pure and utter bliss._

 _Jack likes me, Jack likes me too. The thought kept repeating itself inside my head, again and again, as if I needed to make sure I believe it._

Our first kiss, my first kiss.

Gone.

 _'Hello.'_

 _The sudden noise made me jump, and a small scream came out of my mouth. I turned as quickly as I could, panic flooding though every vein in my body. I whirled to face whoever had just spoken. My body tilted so far, I could feel myself falling down and down and down. A hand shot into my line of vision and grabbed my arm. I could feel it pulling me back upright so I would not fall into the pond which had come much closer to me than I had realised. My head finally snapped into place so I could see who had startled me so._

 _Jack was there, staring down at me. His hand was wrapped securely around the top of my arm, and he pulled me back up to a sitting position, out of danger of falling into the pond._

The first time we had met in the forest outside Milton, by that beautiful spot next to the pond.

Gone.

 _There was a moment of talking and then the music started up again, this time a slow waltz._

 _'May I?' Jack whispered quietly into my ear._

 _I nodded, trying desperately to ignore the Goosebumps that were forming on the skin on my neck, where he had whispered. I did not know why I was reacting so, but I did not have much to wonder as we began to sway in time with the music._

 _Jack's arm circled my waist and his hand landed on the small of my back, and it felt strong and firm._

 _My own hand found its way to his shoulder. The position we found ourselves in made it impossible not to look at him directly. He was slightly taller than me, so at least it kept my head up._

 _The phrase began, and Jack took the lead, stepping to the side, and I followed, performing the waltz step just as he had told me to._

 _The music swirled around us, but I did not know the tune, and I was too distracted to notice._

 _Jack's eye's never left my own. We were moving around the room now, perfectly in sync with each other._

 _Jack wrapped both his arms around my waist and lifted me into the air, spinning me around as he did._

 _It felt like flying._

 _My head tilted upward, and I took in the climax of the music and the sensations with my eyes closed. I had no coherent thoughts, just pure bliss for one perfect moment._

 _Jack slowly lowered me to the ground, and I was snapped out of my daze, my feet firmly back on the ground. The waltzing continued, but the music was coming to an end, and so it slowed down._

 _We returned to the basic step, and with one final spin away, the music ended, and I sunk into a low curtsey, with my head lowered._

 _I needed a moment to regain my breath and collect my thoughts. I had never before experienced a dance quite like that._

The time I had dance with Jack in the ballroom.

Gone.

 _It was then I heard a twig snap behind a nearby tree. I turned my head towards the sound, still attempting to breathe. A figure in dark clothes darted behind the tree. I wondered who on earth it could be. Fear started to creep into my mind, what if it was someone who was dangerous?!_

 _Once I could breathe properly again, I sat up and shouted at the figure._

 _'Who are you? What do you want?' I called. I was terrified as I saw the person walk around the tree. There, standing before me was a young man, more of a boy, with bright ginger hair, and he was laughing. His eyes sparkled with mirth. He had pulled down his hood, and was covering his mouth with his hand._

 _'What's so funny?' I asked, knowing exactly why he was laughing._

 _'That display.' He replied. 'It was quiet a thing to behold.'_

 _I simply sat there glowering at him. This only made him laugh harder. He continued to chuckle, and eventually I broke and started laughing along with him. He offered his hand towards me, and I accepted it, pulling me up. I stood face to face with him, and noticed the freckles dusting his nose._

 _'May I ask, what were you supposed to be doing?' He asked._

 _I took a deep breath, trying to supress my embarrassment._

 _'I was practicing my dancing.' I told him, lifting my head defiantly._

The first time I had ever met Jack, the love of my life.

And just like that, it was gone.

Jack.

Jack.

JACK!

The blackness consumed my entire being. It closed in, suffocating me.

I surrounded me and the darkness won. I slipped out of consciousness and hit the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five.**

 **** **Jack POV**

The Party.

The party was dull. Exceedingly so.

I knew I was just a servant, and so was not supposed to enjoy myself at these events, but this was very dull.

I watched the scene before me, a load of Ladies dancing around in fine gowns. I wondered how many of them Marion had made.

Ah, Marion.

I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face when I thought about her.

My beautiful bride to be.

She seemed to be all I thought about nowadays. Lucien had given me a playful smack around the head and told me to stop daydreaming about her several times this week already.

But, I just couldn't stop it.

Marion, the amazing beautiful headstrong seamstress who had captured my heart entirely and completely. With every day that got closer to our wedding, I found myself more and more distracted. I'd spent hours committing the exact shade of her eyes to memory, the way her hair shone in the morning sun. I wanted to remember all of it. The way she came alive when she talked about books and stories, the way she cared so deeply for her family, and her army of siblings.

They were actually a lot less scary than I thought they would be. When she first told me I'd have to meet her five brothers, I almost fainted. I so desperately wanted them to like me, to accept me. I would have hated it if she had been forced to choose between her siblings and me. I could not have done that to her. It would have killed me to let her go, but I would have done it to make her happy.

I'd do anything to make her happy.

She deserved the world.

I snapped myself out of my daze.

'Excuse me!' A young lady said, stood in front of me. I hadn't realised she was talking to me; I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts.

'My apologies.' I said politely, 'What would you like?'

'Wine.' She said, not even bothering to look my way. Her gaze was fixed on Lord Weston, as he prowled his way through the crowd of highborn ladies.

I handed it to her, and she didn't even say thank you. She simply took off in his direction.

Typical highborn.

I guessed there was one good thing about this party, I had been given such a simple task, handing out glasses of water and wine, that I could think about other things while I served.

And there was a certain girl who I'd much rather think about.

And a certain wedding.

I couldn't wait. I felt like my entire life had been leading up to this one day, the day we got married. And each day I became more and more impatient.

I loved Marion so much. She consumed my thoughts all the time, I found myself replaying all of our past interaction almost constantly. She was just so incredible; caring, kind, fiery, beautiful. The list was endless. I had known she was the one for me almost from the first moment I met her, when she was flat on the floor after falling practicing her dancing. My heart knew, but my mind took a little longer to catch up.

And now, she was going to be mine, for evermore.

Why was the wedding still a week away, why couldn't it be tonight?

Lucien had joked many times about the reason that I was so impatient. And yes, I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't desire Marion. And I certainly couldn't wait for our wedding night.

But more than that, I couldn't wait to be married to her. To spend the rest of my life with her. I could see us living in that cottage, happy and contented.

I even imagined that one day, maybe they'd even be little Marion's and Jack's running around. I knew I spent far too long thinking about this, and I wasn't going to pressure her if she wasn't ready, but I thought she would make a fantastic mother.

We'd call our daughter Lily. I remembered Marion loved lilies, embroidered them on her ball gown and wore them in her hair the night of the ball. She'd have Marion's beautiful face and brown hair, but my eyes. I could almost see her toddling around the cottage, grasping onto things, while Marion and I stood in the doorway watching, and running to pick her up when she fell over. Marion would sing to her, and I'd carry her around on my shoulders, my own little princess.

Our son, we'd call Sam, after my father. He would have my red hair and Marion's grey eyes. He'd be quite the little tyke, always climbing on and falling off everything, always getting bumps and scrapes. I'd always tell him off, and tell him to stop, but Marion would tell him to go and have adventures, and he'd happily listen to his mother and toddle off to the nearest tree. He'd be a happy little boy, always caring and affectionate. He'd fall asleep on my shoulder when Marion read him bedtime stories.

I knew I shouldn't be thinking of this. It was Marion's choice entirely to have children. But I couldn't help but picture the scene of all four of us, curled up by the fire one night as Marion told a story, and I held Lily in my arms as she drifted off to sleep.

This was a long time in the future though, I rather selfishly wanted Marion to myself for a little while. And if she was never ready for children, then I wouldn't mind having her all to myself for the rest of my life.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang sounding from the closed door to the ballroom.

Three knocks.

One, BOOM.

Two, BOOM.

Three, BOOM.

Everyone in the ball room turned to face the door, to see who was making such a loud noise.

Several of the groups of highborn ladies started whispering amongst themselves.

The doors flew open with a mighty crash, hitting against the intricately decorated walls, leaving a large dent. A great gust of wind swept through the room, and several candles flickered and died out.

Silence fell over the room as everyone faced the source of all the commotion.

A man stood in the doorway, his arms flung wide, his long robe trailing behind him.

He had a long grey beard that reached his chest, and long grey hair.

He took long strides forward, people moved out of his way. He made for the centre of the room.

As he got closer and closer to me, I could see more details about him. His eyes were bright and burning, a solid gold colour. He walked right past me, not glancing my way. I studied him, and saw his ears peeking out from underneath his hair.

Pointed ears, sharp as a blade.

That could only mean one thing.

He was Fae.

There was a Faerie right in front of me, walking to towards the centre of the room. This could not be good.

He almost reached the centre before someone stepped out from the crowd and stood in front of him, blocking his path.

Lord Weston.

'Get. Out.' He shouted at the Faeire.

The Faerie slowed to a halt, not out of fear, but rather in challenge.

'Nice to see you too, it's been such a long time.' He said, in a strange and otherworldly voice. It sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't like this one bit.

None had dared move or speak. The tension was crackling around us. All eyes were fixed on them.

'Get out now!' Lord Weston shouted again.

'Is that anyway to greet me, really Adam?'

'Lucien, remove this thing from my sight.' Lord Weston commanded with a snap of his fingers.

'There's no need for that.' The Faerie said.

Lucien made a tentative step forward, but looked terrified.

'Oh, look at that, the dog responds to his master!' The Faeries crooned. 'Call off your pet.'

Lord Weston glared at the Faerie, and then lowered his hand, dismissing Lucien. I could see him take a visible sigh of relief.

'Why are you here?' Lord Weston spat out.

'I was passing through, and I need somewhere to stay for the night. You have a castle, that will suit very nicely.'

'No.' Lord Weston said quietly, a little too quietly.

'Only for one night?' The faerie asked, implying that no wasn't an answer.

'NO!' Lord Weston bellowed. 'Leave now.'

'Well, I must say, I was not expecting this. I'll even give you payment.' The faerie said, pulling something out of his robe.

In his hand was a perfectly formed red rose, as red as blood, and in full bloom. He offered it to the lord, with a small smirk on his face.

Lord Weston scoffed and threw the flower on the ground.

'Get out!' He shouted again.

The Faeries smile only widened. It set me on edge, I didn't like this one bit.

'The mirror really did a number on you, didn't it. How many questions? Three, four?'

'One.' Lord Weston spat out. 'Leave.'

'Only one, really? So there's still a chance of redemption then.'

'I don't want or need your redemption.'

'Oh, but you do!'

'Lucien, Jack, get him out of here!' Lord Weston shouted. My stomach sank. I did not want to have to go anywhere near that Faerie, I wanted to sink back into the shadows.

'Do you always treat your servants like objects?' The faerie asked.

'That's none of your business.' Lord Weston responded, glaring at me to move. I begrudgingly took a tentative step forward.

'Oh, but it is.' The faerie said, his tone sounded ominous.

Lord Weston gestured again, and Lucien and myself took another step forward.

'Last chance Adam. Let me stay the night. Prove to me you don't need my redemption.'

 _Just say yes, just say yes and let this be over!_ I thought in my head.

Lord Weston's eyes narrowed and he sneered.

'Never.'

The Faerie didn't react. He turned away from where the Lord was standing, and faces the crowd. No, not the crowd, the servants. He looked directly at each of us in turn. His gold eyes looking remorseful.

'I'm sorry you got dragged into this, but he needs to learn.' He said to no one in particular.

Suddenly without warning, he lifted his arms up to the sky and I felt something wrap tightly around my arms, binding them to my sides. It hurt, the ropes digging in. I glanced down in shock, and found there was no ropes, no bindings, only air.

Something was definitely pinning my arms to my side, but nothing visible.

Magic.

I struggled, tried to pull free. I heard Mrs Potter and Teddy cry out. I looked over to them to see their arms were bound like mine, nothing visible holding them still, but magic.

No, this could not be happening. I pulled and pulled, trying to get my arms to move. It was no use. I was trapped. Truly trapped.

Panic rose in my throat. I had to get out, get free. I had to run.

The Faerie turned back around slowly to face Lord Weston. His eyes were no longer gold, but now a burning red.

I was terrified, utter terrified.

The Lord was frozen too; he was also bound with magic.

The highborns started to work out what was going on, and some of the ones nearer the door began to run, fleeing for their lives.

I wanted to join them. Wanted to run as far away from this room as I could get.

The Faeries lowered his arms to point directly at Lord Weston.

 _I curse you._

 _I curse you, Lord Adam Weston._

He spoke the words, I saw his lips moving, but the sound didn't come from him. It resounded all around the ballroom, filling the space.

I was so scared. I wanted to get away. But I couldn't

I looked around and in the corner of the room I saw little Agnes. She too was bound and had begun to cry.

Not Agnes, no.

She was like a little sister. He couldn't do this to her. I wanted to get over to her, to tell her everything was going to be alright, to just give her a hug. But I couldn't move, so I had to watch as she wept.

It broke my heart. I hated this Faerie. How could he do this to a young girl? And to Teddy as well! He was only ten years old.

The Faerie was cruel and wicked. And I hated him for it.

 _I curse you to be the monster you are. All who see you, will see not this face, only what you truly are like._

Something started to come out of the Faeries fingertips, small strands of golden light, poured from them, cascading down to the floor and moving closer and closer to Lord Weston.

Magic, He was going to do something to Lord Weston.

And what about us? Had he bound us because we were next? What was going on?

I struggled again against the invisible bindings. No good.

The magic wrapped its way around his legs and started to move upwards. His chest rose and fell quicker and quicker. He was terrified.

People were openly fleeing and screaming now. I wanted to join them, to grab Agnes and Teddy and run.

What was going to happen to us?

What if he was going to kill us?

 _You will remain this way, until you can learn to love another. By the time this last rose petal falls, you must love another, and earn their love in return. If not, you will remain in this form forever._

 _He was being transformed, That's what was happening._ _He was being turned into…something_ _._

 _Wo_ _uld we all be transformed_ _? No, no, NO!_

I'd never be able to see Marion again if I was. I'd never be able to see anyone again. I'd be dead to her.

Marion. What if I couldn't get out of this?

She'd think I was dead. We'd never get to live in our own little cottage, never get married, never see each other again.

No, this could not be happening.

The golden magic had consumed Lord Weston completely now, nothing was left other than a bright golden glow in the centre of the ballroom.

And as for you.

I felt a sharp tug, and before I could do anything, my feet left the floor and I was floating about three inches off the floor. I didn't like it. I wanted my feet firmly on the ground.

Then I was being pulled forward. I couldn't reach the floor to try and put my foot down to stop me moving. I was completely helpless. I couldn't move, couldn't break free.

I stopped in front of the Faerie, his red eyes glaring at all of us. He'd pulled us into a line, Polly was floating next to me, sobbing from fear.

I wanted to cry, wanted to scream. But that would be useless against him. So, I stared right back at him, pouring all the hate I could into that one stare. If he harmed any of us, in any way, I was going to kill me. If he dared deprive me of my wedding, and my bride, I was going to kill him.

 _You will all share his fate unless he breaks this curse, doomed to remain in this form forever._

No, no, no! This could not be happening.

 _You have until the last petal falls._

I tried to struggle some more, but it was no use. I couldn't move.

 _And one more thing,_

I froze. What else could he possibly do to me?

 _All memory of you will be erased from the outside world. No one will remember who you are, or that you are here._

What?

No.

He couldn't.

Why?

NO!

Marion. She'd not be able to remember me.

She wouldn't be able to remember who I was.

She wouldn't love me anymore, wouldn't be able to marry me.

NO!

HE COULDN'T DO THIS!

MARION!

The golden light fell from his fingertips again, and began to get closer and closer to me.

Marion, please remember me. Please. PLEASE!

The magic wrapped its way around my legs. It didn't hurt, but inside my heart was breaking, shattering into thousands of pieces. Irreparably broken. She was going to forget all about me.

My gaze hadn't shifted from the Faerie.

I hated him.

I truly hated him.

He was taking her away from me. I might never be able to see her again, hold her again, kiss her again. We were never going to get the beautiful life I had dreamed for us. We were never going to have children and live in the little cottage.

Even though I couldn't move, I gave him the coldest look I had ever given anyone. I was going to kill him for this. If we- no, when we found a way out of this, I was going to kill him.

The light reached my middle, and I continued to glare at him.

His eyes flicked to me, just for a second, and I could have sworn they no longer looked red. Somehow they looked slightly grey.

I had seen those eyes before.

Marion.

Then all of a sudden, they were back to red, and he looked away.

Maybe I had just imagined it. Maybe it was another thing he could do to torment me. I didn't care. I just wanted him gone, wanted him dead.

The light reached my face, and the edge of my vision became surrounded in gold.

The magic covered the top of my head, and I was surrounded by it. There was no escaping the golden glow. I felt strange, my body still constrained. But it was changing. I was changing.

My head felt dizzy. This wasn't real, it couldn't be happening.

The gold light vanished and blackness crept in, and I fell into the darkness of oblivion.

 **END OF PART TWO.**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello Everyone.

First of all, I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who is still reading this story, and especially to those who have taken the time to comment and review. It means the world to me, and you have no idea how thrilled I am when I get an email saying there is a review ( just a quick shout out to SpeechBubbleMe for always putting a smile on my face.)

Secondly, sorry about that last angsty cliffhanger. There isn't really much I can say to apologise for it, other that it is crucial to the story, so sorry. Marion's trials and adventures are far from over, so please just trust me when I say that this part was necessary. Even I was saying sorry to Jack and Marion as I was writing it. And yes, you will be perfectly justified to start screaming at me. I deserve it. I'm fact, I'm sure if Marion was real, she'd come up to me and slap me in the face for everything I'm making her go through.

Thirdly, the next part should be up fairly soon. I have actually started writing it, so there shouldn't be much hold up. I'm aiming to get it up sometime in January, so please bear with me until then. I really hope you continue to read and enjoy Marion's story, and any comments or reviews or criticisms are great appreciated, so feel free to tell me.

Thank you again for reading! And I really am very sorry for the ending.

generic-fangirl

* * *

Update: I've just uploaded the beginning of the companion piece to Marion's story, A Heroine's Companions. It will be a series of one shots about some of the characters of Marion's world, and it will explain some of the backstories. If you enjoy my story, I'm hoping you'll enjoy this. Reviews are always appreciated, (please!). Hope you enjoy!


End file.
